Fairy tail goes to school?
by CureDream90
Summary: This isn't your ordinary Fairy tail High school story, Lucy never finished up her education before she ran away to join the Fairy tail guild, after a mission Team natsu run into one of Lucy's old friends. Which wants her to finish up her education, She hides the secret and only goes out on Missions close to home and on weekends. As well as being very tired, Wait Team Natsu Here?
1. An old friend

Welcome one, welcome all! To my all new Fairy tail fanfic! I know there are a lot of fanfics out there about Fairy tail in high school, or Fairy tail in plain old guild life with new adventures, but this one, I have decided to create is a WHOLE NEW! FAIRY TAIL GOES TO SCHOOL! That is , if no one has already thought of it and done the story before. XD

I do not own anything from Fairy tail except my own OCC, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Now onto the story!

Chapter 1

Wind whipped at the hair of a golden blonde haired girl as she leaned her head next to the window, a gentle smile was placed on the girls face, a few gauzes here and there, and a small bandage wrapped up on the upper arm of her body. The girl was on her way home from a mission she had gone on. Looking up the sky was ocean blue, no cloud in sight as the sun blazed down on her creamy white skin. Almost wishing she could just lay on top of the train just to get a tan.

Looking down to her lap, she saw a blob of pink hair, who looked rather pale, giving a soft giggle and ran her hand threw the hair gently, he had a plaster over the bridge of his nose, bandage wrapped around his neck, and right wrist, "You know, if you keep doing that every time we ride the train going places, he's going to expect it when you don't come on a mission with us Lucy" spoke a deep voice, she gave a soft giggle and looked up to see a navy blue haired man, his shirt missing, but his black jeans and silver chain stood out. "Sorry Gray, I can't help it"

A small clank was heard " I think it's sweet, it's keeping him relaxed and looks like his motion sickness is getting better as you do that Lucy," this made the young blonde laugh a little more, " it's just a little trick that helped me out when I was a child, I'll be honest, when I was a kid, I use to get train sick also." she leaned her head on her palm looking back down at the pink haired boy.

"I see, it must be a wonderful memory to treasure then," spoke the red haired woman, and Lucy nodded, "It is Erza, one of my many memories I keep close to my heart." she looked back out of the window, _' A lovely memory of my mother' _Lucy thought.

The Train slowly came to a stop and the 4 wizards plus a blue flying cat stood up, the pink haired boy's arm wrapped over Lucy's shoulder. As she helped him off the train, "So we heading back to the guild first to report in with the Master or should we head to our homes first, shower then meet back up at the guild?" Asked the curious celestial spirit, threw the crowded train station of the city called Magnolia.

"we will all head to your apartment Lucy, it's the closest drop off our stuff then head off to the Guild." spoke Erza, which made Lucy's jaw drop as if she was to try and catch fly's, the cat flew up around her head, " Lucy if you keep your mouth open like that, people will think your more of a weirdo then what you already are."

That did it, the angry cross pulsated on her forehead, "one more word, Stupid cat, and I will make sure you don't get fish for a year!" That instantly shut the cat up, as the boy on her shoulders began to recover from his motion sickness. "But seriously, why does everyone insist on using my apartment!"

This caused the pink haired boy to grin at her, "Because your's always feels more like home then the fairy hill dorms. Smells better and a lot cosier!" he added as they walked out of the train station and began heading for Lucy's apartment. "Alright I get it, but on the way we may as well pick up some food, I'll make us all some lunch ok?" the team of 4 plus a cat all nodded and changed course to the market street inside of town.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

"NATSU YOU BETTER PUT THAT DOWN NOW BEFORE YOU REGRET IT, I SAID NO!" a loud shout rang out threw out the whole market place, it was only meant to be a simple stop at the market to pick up some lunch, and yet, the bubblegum haired boy made the task harder then what it normally would be, "Awe but Luce!" "No buts! Put it down!" the boy gave a large pout and placed the squid down that he was holding. When he picked it up and showed her, with it being still alive she couldn't help but scream and then began arguing with him.

Gray and Erza stood behind hem shaking their heads in a way saying ' we-don't-know-them' look, so far, they had picked up some bread, veg, a bit of meat for the lot, it was only going to be a simple home cooked stew but the young dragon slayer wanted more. He even tried to slip in hot sauce into the shopping but Lucy had said no, her feet ached and her head was pounding, how could this guy go from cute and innocent while he slept on a train, to a nightmare while awake! Was beyond her.

"Are we almost done here? I'm starving!" Natsu spoke as he was sulking with his arms crossed, " Yes, almost, I just need some flour and pepper then I'm done." they nodded and began walking to the stall that sold dried ingredients, "YES! Then I can eat!" shaking her head causing a few blonde locks to fly about, the girl sighed, " Note to self, next time I come shopping, don't bring Natsu"

Natsu gave her a look, " Hey! I'm not that bad!" she picked up a small tub of black pepper and flour," No your not that bad Natsu, your WORSE! It's like trying to baby sit a child!"

She looked over to a man in his early 20's serving a customer, and sighed, " Wait here, and behave! Yourself" giving off a Erza scary impression which made him shut up and stay put as she walked over to the man, the guy turned towards her and he held a shocked face, "Hey! Just these two please!" spoke Lucy happily, handing him 100 jewels, not paying any attention to the males features, " Lulu?" spoke the guy, which made the young celestial mage look straight at the guy, " Lulu?" asked the rest of the Fairy tail team, "excuse me?" she spoke, getting over her shock, " Lulu? It must be you! Gosh you haven't aged! I swear!" the guy spoke, he seemed more hyper than Natsu at the moment.

" I still don't know what your talking about buster!" she answered, " You mean you don't reconise me? Ian Carter?" that did it, Lucy dropped the items she was holding onto the floor, her chocolate brown eye's widened, " Carter? As in, Jack arse Carter? Is that really you?" he nodded as she let out a girly scream and wrap her slender arms around the mans muscular neck.

This caused the whole of Team Natsu to drop their jaws, the guy picked Lucy up and spun her around a little bit before placing her back down onto the ground, "it's been what? 8 years? Gosh like I said you don't look like you've aged a single day over 16!" spoke the man now known as Ian.

He stood just a little taller than Gray, dark blonde hair and emerald green eye's, a small goatie on his chin with a goofy grin, she rolled her eye's and stood getting a better look at him, " Yeah, a lots happened since I left home, but.. What are you doing here? In Magnolia?" his grin got bigger and roughed up the girls perfectly blonde hair, "Well, I'm just helping out grandpa's stall here, it's my day off from work." he then suddenly felt ice chills up his spin and Ian looked around seeing 3 people giving him the -who-the-heck-are-you- look,

"Erm, Lulu? Might better explaining to them first on who I am before we talk any further," Ian spoke rubbing the back of his neck, Lucy blinked and turned around seeing her friends and then widened, "Oh my god! I almost forgot! Silly me, Ian these are my friends, Erza Scarlet, Gray fullbuster and last, Natsu Dragneel, Guy's this is Ian Carter, or more better known as Jack Arse Carter back when I knew him before I ran away from home." Spoke the blonde, they blinked again and then Erza stepped forward and held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, it's not every day we get to meet a childhood friend of Lucy's," he nodded and smiled to her, "Pleasure's all mine m'lady," he gave a small bow and grinned again until Lucy pulled his ear, " Ow! What was that for?" but saw the girl give off an innocent look.

" for being a flirt" he couldn't help but laugh as gray then stepped forward and shook the guy's hand, "Wow no offence man, but your ice cold." which caused Lucy to laugh, " I'm an Ice Mage, so sorry about that, so you're a friend of Lucy's huh? Know any magic yourself?" Ian blinked to the boy and shook his head, "Unfortunatly no, I'm just a regular old guy, so I take it as your all Wizards? I already knew about Lucy"

They all nodded as then Natsu shook the boy's hand which caused a small bit of heat readiating off him, "Ouch, let me guess, fire magic?" Ian spoke as he gave his hand a quick blow, and Natsu nodded if people could see closely, it was that Natsu was jealous. "Yeah, so how did you meet Luce?"

Ian blinked a few, and began laughing taking off his apron, "How about we go to that café over there and we can talk? I can tell you all just got back into town from the luggage, my treat ok?" Natsu suddenly began heading over to the café all giddy, "Hell yeah! Free lunch!" which caused Lucy to face palm herself, "I'll pay for Natsu, ok Ian?" the guy nodded as they all walked over to the café.

FT FT FT FT FT

Lucy sat next to the window with Natsu next to her, as Ian sat in front of Lucy with Gray at his side and Erza on the end of the table all with a piece of cake, coffee or juice, except for Natsu who had ordered almost everything on the menu. Which caused everyone even the new comer to sweat drop.

"So, you all want to know how me and Lucy met right? Hmm do you want to simple story or all of Lucy's emb- OW!" he leaned over on the table holding his right leg where he'd been kicked, " Sorry, foot slipped" she stuck her tongue out at him. "As I was saying we met back in junior high school, I was a transfer student and she was just there sitting at the back of the class like a little l-" "You dare say that word and I'll make you choke on that strawberry." Everyone gulped and Ian nodded. " well she was sitting alone, and I got seated next to her. Every time I tried to talk to her I got ignored, icy looks and told to just simply fuck off."

Erza spat out her drink and looked to the innocent Lucy she knows, she had never heard a curse word out of the young womans mouth, but lucy let out a laugh, " Yeah I was going threw a rebellious stage," Ian raised his eye brow, "Rebellious is an understatement, anyway, she started opening up to me after a while and we made quite a few friends in the class, we all found out why she was so Anti-social and rebellious at the time because of her high status in the world. She was doing it to piss off her father, then when we was going to enter high school, the young woman sitting here now, decided to just up and run away without telling a single soul!"

Gray gave a nod, " Yeah she's done that to us a few times, just does a random vanishing act and then when we get to where she went, already taken care of things and about to return back home." Lucy scratched her cheek as she took a sip of her black coffee, "Yeah sorry about that guys, in any case did you finish high school Ian? What about Star, Rick and Aira?" he gave a nod and smiled, " yeah, Star and Rick are currently abroad at the moment they've gone to university in france, Aira's in a dance university at Hargeon, and well I'm here as well at university for my doctor studies, Magnolia holds the highest graduates for medical studies."

Lucy gave a large grin and nodded " I knew you wanted to be a doctor, glad you all finished with high school degrees," Erza finished her cake and picked up her drink, "what about you Lucy?"

Lucy choked on her coffee and looked down, " I never went to High school so I never even got a degree, ran away before I started the new year. So I'm just a junior high graduate" she began playing with the sugar. "Well, you still don't look a day over 16, for some weird reason, why not sign up for Magnolia high?" spoke Ian and the blonde smiled.

"And give up guild life? I love being in Fairy tail, they are my family more than what my father ever was to me" she spoke softly but Ian reached over and flicked her forehead, "Do both then? Didn't you want to become an Astrologist? I can't remember how many times you made me study all them freaking constellations!" This made Natsu laugh finally from his little mood he was in.

" I don't get what an Astrologist is! But I know what your talking about Man, Always talking about the stars, her celestial spirits and everything" Lucy gave him a hard look and stomped on Natsu's foot. "I have to keep all that information in my head because! I'm a celestial mage! After all! It's important to know all that stuff, but that doesn't mean I didn't fall in love with the subject along the way," They all laughed and enjoyed themselves before splitting up and the team heading to the guild, Natsu had even said to Ian that he's welcome to drop by the guild at any time he wants, that a friend of Lucy's is a friend of the whole Fairy tail family.

FT FT FT FT FT

Later that night, while taking a nice hot bath, along with a small white dog with a carrot nose, the blonde mage laid back and looked up to the celing, " you know what pluu, I really regret not being able to take my high school years, maybe Ian's right, I could do both guild work and high school at the same time."

The small spirit did a little Tremble like he normally does and tilted it's little cute head, "Do you think I should go back to high school?" Pluu placed up his little paw to his mouth thinking and then nodded, Lucy gave a small giggle and picked Pluu up giving him a small kiss on the forehead, "Alright, I'll have a word with the master tomorrow and then head towards Magnolia high. I should have enough cash saved up for the tuition since I was saving up to buy back the Heartfilia mansion."

Pluu gave several nods as they got out of the bath, dried off and changed into a simple pair of shorts and pink vest. Brushed her teeth, and walked out of the bathroom with the pink towel around her neck. "Going back to school huh? That sounds like a big adventure on it's own. I'm pretty sure it's already 3 weeks into the semester anyway." she took out a small bottle of flavoured milk. She had gotten addicted to the milk after her spirit Loki gave her one outside the baths in town.

Once finished she tossed the bottle into the recycling bin and turned off all the lights getting into bed, "At least there's no Natsu in here tonight!" she gave a stretch and laid down. Falling off to sleep.

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

YAY! Chapter 1 complete! I hope you all liked it! :P I'm so excited in writing this fanfic

Thank you everyone for reading the chapter even if you don't review!

That's all for now though Curedream90 Over and out!


	2. Enrolling

Welcome one, welcome all! To my all new Fairy tail fanfic! I know there are a lot of fanfics out there about Fairy tail in high school, or Fairy tail in plain old guild life with new adventures, but this one, I have decided to create is a WHOLE NEW! FAIRY TAIL GOES TO SCHOOL! That is , if no one has already thought of it and done the story before. XD

I do not own anything from Fairy tail except my own OCC, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Now onto the story!

Chapter 2

*Creek…creek…creek* Was all that could be heard, the sun from the world was shinning threw the window lighting up the room, *Gulp…Gulp* "Ah… so my child.. What is it that you needed to speak with me about today?" Spoke a 3ft old man sat on his desk with a wooden beer mug in his hand, his cheeks a little rosy from the drink.

Taking a deep breath running her hand threw her shoulder length blonde locks, she took a deep breath, " Master, I was wondering… if it would be ok for me to sign up for Magnolia High school" This caused the master to raise his right eye brow and look at the young 17 year old woman in front of him, soon she would be 18, and would have been 25 if that 7 year gap didn't happen. He took a deep breath, "What brought this on all of a sudden my child? Don't get me wrong it's your choice but I am just a tad bit curious as to why"

Shifting her weight from foot to foot, "Well, I ran into a old friend in the market yesterday, I knew him back before I joined the guild, and I regret that I never finished up my education" she looked down to the ground as he thought about it for a moment, " are you feeling envious of your friend?" that caught Lucy off guard, but she nodded a little with embarressment, " well then my child, Education is very important to a person, its essential that we all have that knowledge of the world, and ever since you've joined the guild and been with us, we've all noticed that you have a thirst for knowledge and love to study. I have no problem with you returning to High school. It will set a good example to everyone else in the guild."

Lucy smiled and nodded, "thanks Master, I didn't really mean it to be a sort of role model for others, but thank you, the school may need your contact details and a guardian consent, I'm heading over to Magnolia high in an hour." He gave a nod and handed her some details, "Good luck my child," with that Lucy walked out of the office and downstairs to the bar.

Once sat down, the smell of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast was filling her nose, she looked up and saw Mirajane there, "your usual right?" Lucy gave a nod and began digging into the food while Mira got the girl a hot cup of coffee.

"So you was talking to the Master for a while Lucy, nothing to be concerned about right?" spoke the white haired woman, Lucy giggled and shook her head, "Nah, just wanted permission for something, so I wont be going on a lot of missions for a while, just one's that a close to home, and solo. Don't worry though" Mira blinked a few times and leaned in closer on the bar.

"Oh, you got yourself a boyfriend then?" Lucy spat out her coffee and began chocking a little, "What the heck! Where do you get that kind of idea Mira?" the white haired woman, with a silver tint placed a innocent finger to her lips, "I don't know, not wanting to go out on missions?"

Shaking her head the blonde pulled out a pamphlet and handed it to Mira, "I'm signing up for Magnolia high, try and keep it a secret ok? I don't really want everyone finding out just yet," Mira nodded and handed the pamplet back to the girl "Understood! I tried getting Lisanna going there, but she refuses saying the normal 'It's just not for me' most of us here only know the basics max was sent on a business class just to run the stall outside and me for working behind here."

Lucy gave a small nod understanding, " I think out of the whole guild it would be just me and Levy that would mainly go, Master thinks I'm setting a good example, but I just want my high school degree." both girls smiled as Lucy finished up her meal and paid Mira.

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

Chatter filled the busy streets of Magnolia, as the blonde Celestial mage walked past, people bowed there heads in respect but all she just did was give a smile and wave good morning, she hated being the centre of attention. Ever since the Grand Magic games and Fairy tail became number 1 again. People really looked up to them although Lucy had lost her matches she'd been training in secret ever since to boost her magic.

Now she could summon up to 3 zodiac spirits at once, instead of just two, but she knew she had a long way to go. Wearing a pair of ¾ jeans, her green blouse with sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Her hair up in a high pony tail, as her chocolate brown eye's was full of excitement and life.

She reached the gates of Magnolia High and took a deep breath, she checked her shoulder bag and made sure she had all the information she needed to enrol, giving a quick nod and walked threw the gates she was amazed, every time they had passed the school it was to rush going for a mission so she never got to see how beautiful it was, the building was huge, and a fountain right in front of it. Rose bushes around the edging of the paths. It reminded her of the Heartfilia mansion just BIGGER!.

Taking another deep breath she walked forward.

FT FT FT FT FT

Back at the guild, the pink haired fire dragon slayer sat down at a table unhappy, "How could she just up and go off somewhere! I wanted to go out on a job with her today! AND IT WAS HER TURN TO PICK!" he shouted, "It can't be helped Natsu, we all just got back from a mission yesterday, let her take it easy. After all she did fight quite hard during that one, I don't know about you but I think Lucy's getting stronger." spoke Gray as he sat there in nothing but his boxers.

"Nice underwear gray!" shouted Mira from at the bar, he looked down "Oh Crap!" and began looking around the guild for his clothing, "I still don't like it! I couldn't even find her at her house this morning! Not around the market stalls where that Ian guy was. He said he hadn't seen her since yesterday."

"Will you calm down Natsu, you sound like she's your girlfriend" spoke Gray again as he walked back up to the table fully dressed, " Shut up ice brain, I'm just worried about her!" "Well excuse me BBQ breath, but I don't like to stalk and keep tabs on people unlike you!"

"No cause you scare them away with your stripping!" both of them had jumped up from their seats and got into fighting position "Oh your on squint eye's!"

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING!" shouted Erza's voice threw the guild hall, which made both boys hug each other, " No! Nope! Were not are we buddy?" asked gray, "Aye Sir!" answered Natsu as they shook hands sweat dropping off their faces. The whole guild smiled seeing the fact that these two strong mages was scared of a woman, not to mention that woman was Erza Scarlett, Titania of the fairy tail guild.

"Good, Mira can I get the usual please?" she spoke walking to the bar as the boy's began to pull each others hair again until she turned around and they was dancing about being best friends.

"So, where is Lucy this morning? Didn't she say yesterday she'd come?" Mira nodded "Yeah, but she left about 10 minutes before Natsu arrived, she had some important business to attend to. She said she would be back later today" Answered Mira as she was cleaning some glasses, with a happy face.

"Oh really? Well then we will just wait till she gets back today will be a day of rest then tomorrow we can go out on a mission again." Spoke the red haired, " I don't think she'll accept, said something about not wanting to go on long missions for a while. Some solo" This caused Erza to raise an eye brow, "Oh really? Do you know why?" Mira just shook her head with a giggle before taking another mages order.

This left Erza, Gray and Natsu stunned, "Why would she want to do solo missions when we are a team?" was all Natsu spoke.

FT FT FT FT FT

Lucy shook hands with a woman, "Thank you for allowing me to join, Principle" the woman just gave a smile "it's no problem Miss. Heartfilia, I was quite shocked to find out about what had happened when most of your guild disappeared for them 7 years, and I am quite happy that you are eager to finish up your education. Is there a specific subject that your looking forward to studying here at Magnolia high?"

Lucy nodded as she blushed a little, " well Astrology, I've always loved everything about the stars, it also helps due to the fact that I'm a Celestial mage" the principle blinked and then looked to Lucy's keyholder where it held the Zodiac keys, "My, its very rare to come by your wizard type these days, I heard that all the Celestial Mage magic was lost from when that giant fish appeared above the sky."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh, " well, they needed one to be sacrificed at the time, and for some reason they chose me, I think it's because of how many Zodiac spirits I hold, apart from that I also heard that there are other secrets about Celestial mages that can only be found when studying Astrology."

The woman nodded and then printed off a time schedual, "alright then, school starts at 8.30am, you have a 15 minute break at 10.30, 30 minute lunch break at 12.30, another 15 minute break at 2.30, and then school finishes at 4.30 Monday to friday. I assume that you'll be going on missions as well with your guild?"

Lucy gave a small nod, " Yeah, but only weekend work and small jobs just enough to pay rent on my place and food" the principle gave another nod, "Alright then, if you follow me, we can pick up your books, uniform and school bag. We don't allow caps, outside jackets, Phones or Music players in classes, and expect you to be on time for every class, Homework is given out often, and there are tests at the end of every term, you will be allowed summer break for 6 weeks, 2 weeks at winter, and 2 weeks at easter ok?" Lucy gave a nod following the instructions she was given.

"Alright then, right what sizes are you for your uniform?" Lucy gave the woman her sizes and she recived 4 sets, 2 for summer and 2 for winter, then 2 sets for Gym, a book bag with the magnolia high crest on it. Notebooks, study equipment and text books. "Are you sure you'll be able to carry all this home? Would you like me to call you a ride?" asked the principle but Lucy gave a chuckle, " remember what mage I am?"

She took out a gold key, "Open! Gate of the lion! Leo!" suddenly in a flash, a man stood there with orange locks spiking uncombed, specs on his face along with a black suit, " my princess you called?" he spoke with a perverted grin.

"Hey Loki, could you give me a hand with all this home?" the woman in front of them looked shocked, it was the first time she saw a Celestial mage summon a zodiac spirit, at first when Lucy said Leo, as in Leo the lion, she was gonna panic thinking a actual lion around the school, but once she saw the handsome man in front of her she smiled.

"Anything for you Lucy!" he took most of the stuff out of her arms and smiled to the principle, "don't worry I wont be calling out my spirits often," the woman in front of her nodded and smiled, "Well my dear, just call me Tsunade ok? Right, you start tomorrow morning, I'll let the teachers of your classes know. Report to my office in the morning I will have someone show you to your classroom and a tour guide around the school."

With that they parted ways and Lucy walked home with Loki with all her school stuff.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

4pm came around and Lucy entered the guild just as she was about to walk up to the bar she was tackled to the ground by a flying blue cat "Lucy! Where have you been!" she let out for a gasp of breath, "HAPPY! How many times do I have to tell you not to tackle me! Your not as light as what you think you are!" she sat up rubbing her sore chest where the cat had head butted.

"Sorry! But you've been missing the whole day and no one knew where you went" he spoke, that couldn't help but make the girl chuckle, "don't worry about it ok? Just wanted to take care of some stuff, I'll buy you a fish to make up for it ok?" that Made the cat's wings appear and begin flying around the guild screaming fish!

Lucy gave a wave to Mira "Hey Mira! Strawberry milkshake please and a fish for happy!" "Sure thing lucy!" Lucy sat down at the table with her team mates.

"So Lucy, where did you run off to today? Go and see Ian?" Asked Gray with a cheesy grin, Lucy just waffted her hand about "Nah, had a walk around the mall and did a bit of training. Still need to brush up on my powers." Erza took a sip of her drink, " that is good, you up for going out on a job tomorrow?"

This caused Natsu to sit up and nod "Yeah!" "Sorry I can't, I'm going to be busy for a while over the next few months, so I can't go out on week long jobs, so I'm just gonna help Mira out here at the bar and take on some small jobs around town." this caused the table to raise their eye brows, " are you sure Luce? But what about our team? What about your rent?" Natsu spoke trying to get her to join.

" my rents been covered for the next 3 months thanks to that last job, and working around the guild plus town will help me out with cash. I've already spoken to the Master about this so I'm sorry. Just bare with it ok for a little while" Natsu rocked on his chair pouting, "But our teams not going to be the same!"

Lucy reached out and roughed up Natsu's hair "It will be, you can still come round after 5pm on a night, plus I'll still be around the guild." Gray leaned backwards in his seat, " does this have anything to do with what Ian said yesterday lucy?" that made the blonde blink and then shook her head, " Nah," Mira brought over her order and Happy began to chow down on his fish.

"So when will you be able to come out on a week long mission with us Lucy?" spoke Erza, as the blonde sat back stiring the straw around her milkshake, "Hmm, winter." that made the three jaws drop, as Lucy took a sip of her drink,

"Mira! Best milkshake like always!" Lucy shouted giving a thumbs up, "Thanks Lucy! Enjoy!" this made Erza look to the blonde. "You seem rather cheerful today, sure you didn't meet up with Ian?"

Lucy laughed "well I did chat with him for about 10 minutes but that was on my way here, he has to go home to his fiance" this caused Gray to spit out his drink, "Why did that Fiance sound like a male and not female?"

This caused Lucy to blink, "you guys seriously couldn't tell yesterday? Ian's gay." this caused Natsu to drop his fire drink to the floor, and Gray's eye twitched, "ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!" both of them shouted together as Lucy laughed harder at both of them.

"Yup, he gave me the invatation for us all to go to his wedding in a month," she spoke taking the invitations out of her bag and handed to each one, "Thanks, we will gladly accept this! My first wedding invatation!" Erza spoke with sparkles in her eye's, a side you don't want to mess with when she's happy. (Think back to Erza's first picnic)

Lucy finished her milkshake and placed some cash on the table for Mira "Right I have to go, busy day tomorrow." she picked up her shoulder bag and walked out of the guild. Both Natsu and Gray stood up.

" IAN'S GAY! WHAT THE HECK!" only to receive two lumps on their heads from Erza who seemed to be on cloud nine.

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

YAY! Chapter 2 complete! I hope you all liked it! :P I'm so excited in writing this fanfic

Thank you everyone for reading the chapter even if you don't review!

That's all for now though Curedream90 Over and out!


	3. first day

Welcome one, welcome all! To my all new Fairy tail fanfic! I know there are a lot of fanfics out there about Fairy tail in high school, or Fairy tail in plain old guild life with new adventures, but this one, I have decided to create is a WHOLE NEW! FAIRY TAIL GOES TO SCHOOL! That is , if no one has already thought of it and done the story before. XD

I do not own anything from Fairy tail except my own OCC, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Now onto the story!

Chapter 3

*Beep…Beep…Beep…Groan….Slam!* laying down in the warm and comfort of the pink sheets of her bedroom, Lucy rubbed her eye's tiredly, and looked to the time, 6am starting to think that heading back to High school was a bad idea, she got up out of her bed, the white t-shirt had revealed some of her cream stomach as she stretched letting a loud *Pop* sound threw the empty apartment, looking over to her window, it was still locked, and the fireplace doesn't seem disturbed meaning that Natsu didn't get into her apartment last night, she couldn't allow her Team to figure out that she was heading back to high school otherwise they might stop her.

Standing up she grabbed her pink towel and fresh underwear walking over to the bathroom, a nice shower would wake her up. Turning the water on and stripping down, she let the water heat up a little bit then stepped in, she looked down at her arms and stomach, the wounds she received a few days ago from her last mission was almost gone.

A grin was brought upon her angelic innocent face, " my first day of school!" she looked down to her right wrist where she normally has her sweatband, she had asked permission from the principle to wear it. About 10 scars ran across the wrist, and a cross on the top of her wrist on the other side, no one ever saw them cause she usually bathes alone, has her wrist covered "I'm not going to screw up this time!"

After 20 minutes in the shower she got out and walked into the bedroom "6.25, enough time for a meal and get ready hmm…" she got dressed in her school uniform placing on her blue and white sweatband over her wrist, her school uniform consisted of a blue short skirt, white shirt blouse, blue and white tie and a yellow cotton vest that held the Magnolia high school crest on her breast part. White socks and some running sneakers. She had packed her school bag the night before and went over to the stove whipping up some chocolate chip pancakes. Once sat down with a glass of orange juice she began eating her food, while looking over the subjects she had for that day.

Homeroom

Maths

Break

History

Lunch

Music

Break

Science.

Lucy gave out a grin, two of her favourite subjects in the same day, English and Science, for Music she was good in the Piano and guitar, as her mother taught her Piano when she was younger, and she learned the guitar from Star.

After breakfast she quickly washed up the dishes, and downed the rest of her Juice, grabbed her bag and Iphone, it had been a while since she used it since she normally doesn't take it on missions. Luckly she was able to pay for the contract every month with the extra Jewels she earns from missions. An off she was out for her first day off school.

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

The sun was nice for an early morning, it as warm, but with a slight breeze added to it, Lucy had placed her hair up into her usual half up half down side pony tail style. Her shoulder book bag swaying as she switched her music about, until she ran head on into someone and fell straight down to the ground. "ouch…" she rubbed her butt while being on the floor.

"Sorry I - Lu-chan?" Lucy looked up and widened, someone from Fairy tail other than Mira and Master had spotted her, not this early, her vision got a little better from the suns ray's, "Levy! Oh my god! I though you was out of town on a mission!" She got up and whipped off her skirt picking up her book bag. "Yeah just got back into town this morning. Ain't you normally sleeping till about 10?"

Lucy gave a small chuckle, " ah can only do that on weekends now Levy," she spoke as Levy quickly grabbed the girls hand and brought her over to a small terrace café, "Jet! Droy! I'll see you back at the guild! Gonna catch up with my girl here and meet you there!" the guys waved and headed out as Levy sat down at a table.

"So.. What's with the uniform?" the blunette spoke as Lucy ordered a Cappuchino she still had plenty of time before her first day started, " oh, Levy you can't tell any of the guild members first promise me ok?" Levy nodded "Sure Girl, so now spill!" Lucy couldn't help but laugh at her best friends antics, and leaned back her gate keys clung against her waist, just cause she promised not to use them much in school doesn't mean she should leave them at home.

"I… decided to go back to school" she circled the wooden table with her finger, "Oh my god! Are you serious girl? What about the guild?" that caused the blonde to laugh, "Don't worry I'm still coming to the guild, Mira said I can help out for some cash and I'll be working on a market stall down in the trade market on Saturdays with a old friend."

Levy gave a nod of approval "that's smart, but what about Natsu, Erza and Gray?" the celestial mage gave a smile as the orders was brought, Lucy added two spoons of sugar in and then began to stir her drink.

" they don't know I'm going to get my unfinished education, they just know I'm busy and can't go out on missions with them until Christmas break," She leaned back in her seat and took a sip of the drink. Levy took a sip of her juice and smiled, " I wish I had the guts to go to high school, I don't think I'd be able to deal with it, I'd love to get more education."

Lucy raised her eye brow, "Then why don't you? I'm sure Jet and Droy would understand. They know on how much you love to gain knowledge just like me. Except for my team the only sane one on there at times is Erza" Levy played around with her straw, "I don't know Lu-chan, I've only ever been schooled in the guild, never been to a real school be-" she as cut off by the blonde.

"That's fine, I was home schooled up until junior high, then after 3 years of junior high guess where I was?" the blunette blinked, " Here, in the guild, which is why I want to go and finish up my education, I never made it to High school before running away from home and all that crap happening with phantom lord. What information do you have on yourself at the moment?"

Levy checked threw her bag with Lucy and the blonde grinned, "that's all you need!" she finished off her drink as well as Levy, picked up her school bag and stood up taking the blunettes hand and began heading towards Magnolia high.

FT FT FT FT FT

*Tap..Tap..Tap…* two girls stood in the principles office as they waited for the woman's decision. The woman known as Tsunade typed something into the computer and then stood up walking over to the printer, "Alright, we can place your stuff in a locker up until 4.30 when schools out, Welcome to Magnolia high Levy Mcgarden, you'll both be locker buddies and classes together, are you sure you want to take extra science with Miss. Heartfilia?"

Levy gave a nod she was still nervous " yes, thank you Ma'am" she gave a bow as Lucy smiled, "like I said to Miss. Heartfilia yesterday just call me Tsunade, you can get changed in the girls locker room."

15 minutes later, Levy walked out of the locker room wearing everything but the Tie wasn't right, which caused Lucy to laugh and walk over fixing it up, "you'll get use to doing Ties, Tsunade where is our first homeroom based?"

Dark blonde haired woman gave a smile as a young man at the age of 16 walked up to them, he had short black hair and gave a bow, "this ladies, is one of our top students in his first year, Xavier Turner, he will be your tour guide today. Xavier I expect you to behave yourself, ok?" the boy nodded, "of course Tsunade, as the principle said I'm Xavier Turner, can I ask your names please?"

Lucy raised her hand to shake, " Lucy Heartfilia, and this is my good friend Levy McGarden it's nice to meet you" "Likewise , Tsunade, we will be going now on? There are only 10 minutes left of homeroom before first period" The principle gave a nod and handed the girls there locker numbers and keys before leaving.

"Right first we should put Miss. McGarden's belongings away, follow me to the lockers" He spoke and they began walking down the hallways of the grand building.

FT FT FT FT FT

*Slam!* "Levy saw Lucy at 7.30 this morning and you haven't seen them both since?" screeched the pink haired boy. Jet nodded as he sat back drinking his coffee, " Yeah, Lucy was wearing some sort of uniform when we bumped into her, Levy said she was going to talk to Lucy before heading back here and that was around 2 hours ago!"

Natsu sat down at the table taking a sip of his spicy tea, " Maybe they are just shopping and wanted to catch up with each other, your teams been on a mission for almost 2 weeks right?" Gray spoke and the team shadow gear nodded, "You know what girls are like, we'll just have to wait here, since flame brain here doesn't want to pick a job."

Natsu shot out of his seat, "What you say stripper!" Jet and droy gave a sweat drop watching the antics of their guild mates.

Until the guild doors opened up, and Erza was stood there, they immediately began getting along with each other.

At the bar, Master Makarov was sipping an early morning beer, if Levy saw Lucy in her high school uniform that only meant one thing if Levy wasn't back already, Lucy got Levy to sign up to school as well, giving off a small grin behind his mug, Mira leaned over, " what do you think Master?" The master side glanced at his young model.

"I think, things have just got a lot more intresting at Fairy tail Mira, and it's all thanks to Lucy, I always knew she'd be the rising star towards a new revaluation. Wanna bet on how long it takes Natsu to figure it out? I give it a month" Mira gave a smirk, " I give it 2 months, 5,000 jewels if I win ok master?" the master nodded. Watching his young children fight.

FT FT FT FT FT

Taking a hold of the Celestial mage's hand, Levy was shaking a little bit, she was scared and nervous about entering the classroom as they waited outside for the maths teacher to introduce them, "A..are you sure I can do this Lucy?" the blonde looked down at the slightly shorter blunette girl, and gave a nod, "I'm positive you can do this, just remember we are to keep this a secret from Natsu, Gray and Erza, I'm sure Jet and Droy can keep a secret."

Levy nodded and looked to the blonde who seemed full of confident, but noticed a slight hint of worry in the chocolate orbs, '_so she's nervous too? She hides it better than me'_ the door opened and woman in her late 20's stood there, long red hair with glasses, wearing a suit, "you both may come in now."

They gave a nod and Lucy walked in first with her friend behind her, "Today class, welcome two transfer students to the school, girls could you please introduce yourselves?" Lucy gave a nod and bowed slightly, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia! It's nice to meet you all, I hope we all can become friends, but please just call me Lucy" she stood back up and Levy bowed a little.

"L…levy Mcgarden, it's a pleasure to meet you all." she stood back up and hid behind Lucy a little bit, "thank you girls, there are two seats at the back Lucy next to the window and Levy next to her.." they nodded and walked to the back of the classroom, a few comments about them, a few boys staring as if they was having a dream about two new hot transfer students.

A few girls that looked like they was giving snide remarks, they took out all the stuff they needed, "Alright class, turn to page 22 of your text books we will work threw pages 22 - 26, and then I will be handing out your homework for tonight" spoke the teacher, Mrs. Hubbard.

The class groaned apart from the fairy tail girls, First period went by rather quickly with the teacher giving out homework to study over the chapters, and expects the assigned sheets to be completed by their next class which is in two days. The girls began packing up their stuff as the same boy from earlier walked up, "So, I know it's only Maths but how are you liking the school so far?"

Lucy gave a grin, "It's alright for the moment, I enjoyed it actually, what about you Levy?" Levy gave a quick nod, " a quick top off, of what I already knew but apart from that rather fun." They walked out of the classroom together and Xavier explained to them parts of the school where they could go, and are off limits. Lucy was glad the roof was a place where they was allowed to go, explained different clubs they could join. Lucy could already tell on what groups off people was alright to talk to and ones to stay well away from before Xavier even told them about the popularity status.

"So got any clubs you wish to join then?" Xavier spoke, Levy was first to answer, " The literature club!" they both couldn't help but laugh, at her excited reaction, "What about you Lucy?" Lucy gave it a thought and smiled, " Swim team, I was on it back in junior high so why not continue?" Xavier gave them both a nod, "Good choices, I'm on the baseball team, so we wont really see each other at club activates after school." He stopped in front of a vending machine and grabbed himself a iced coffee, " Drink girls?" they both chose the same, and carried on chatting.

Xavier found out about them being in Fairy tail guild, due to Lucy's mark on her hand, and asked about all their adventures, he said he'd love to join a guide just for the thrill but he wasn't really experienced in Magic. Just a ring type holder. Lucy said she could ask one of her spirits that use to use Ring magic to teach him more.

Morning skipped by and soon turned into the afternoon, Lucy said she had to go and use the little girls room so Xavier and Levy went and waited outside the Science classroom, which wasn't far on the floor.

As Lucy finished and went to wash her hands, the door opened, her eye's side glanced and noticed it was 3 girls that was stuck at the hip that had been snickering snide remarks about herself and Levy all day.

"Oh lookie here girls!, it's the newbie," spoke one of the girls, dark brown hair, waaay! Too much make up on, her shirt un tucked, " how you liking Magnolia high so far? Hearty?" Lucy's eye's hardened a little bit, as she dried her hands with a paper towel leaning against the side, " Alright, would have been better if I didn't have to smell the fake perfume all the time,"

That got the girl with green hair riled up a little bit, " Fake perfume? Alright Hearty, listen up, we don't like you or berry head, we don't like the fact that you've been spending time with Xavier, so you two better stay away from him otherwise we will make your lives a living hell for the next 3 years."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh, "oh please, is that all? I've heard better threats than that! Now if you excuse me, it's time for class," she was about push past them but got thrown into a wall and held up by her vest, " you little bitch, you think your all that because your new, blonde and had a boob job?" that caused Lucy's nose to scrunch up, boob job? They thought her breasts was fake?

"Actually, I just know the fakes from the real people, now let me go or I'll make you regret it clown" the brown haired girl took back her hand and slapped Lucy across the face, " really? A slap? That's the best you can do?" spoke the blonde with her face turned and a smirk on her face, she pushed the girl backwards into the sink brought back her fist and then threw it at the girl but stopping inches before it hit the nose, " Consider that as a warning to stay away from me and Levy otherwise you won't know what the hell you'll be feeling."

With that sorted she walked out of the bathroom running her tongue against her cheek, it's not like the slap hurt, but since she hadn't expected it she accidently bit the inside of her cheek. "Lu-chan! What the hell happened?" spoke the blunette seeing the red mark on her best friends face. Lucy just linked her arm with hers, " just a bit of girl talk with the three biggest sluts in the classroom. Now lets go before we are late!"

FT FT FT FT FT FT

5pm soon arrived and the girls had gotten changed after splitting up with Xavier at the small café where the girls had coffee that morning, and was now sat in the guild hall, at the bar with their Maths, Science and History homework they decided to work on maths first so it would be quicker to get done.

"So, Lucy roped you into her little plan?" spoke Mira from behind the bar, placing 2 cups of coffee in front of them, "Yeah, I'll tell ya Mira it was kind of fun! Although Lu-chan wouldn't tell me what happened after she came back from the bathroom."

Mira blinked and had noticed a small bruise forming on Lucy's cheek, " what did happen?" Lucy rolled her eye's picking up her coffee and took a sip, " I ran into 3 girls from our class, didn't like that Me and Levy was friends with a guy they liked, told us to stay away, I said no, tried to walk out, they slapped me and I threatened them."

Levy dropped her pencil " why would they do that?" even Mira was confused to why, " Levy, girls like that are just simple minded girls that only want to spread their legs open to every popular guy in school wishing to get laid. End up pregnant in their last year and don't graduate. Only one word to discrib them, Sluts." explained the celestial wizard as she picked up her pen and began working on the maths problem.

"I see, I guess I still have a lot of things to learn about high school before I can relax completely." Lucy just gave a smile to her, "I think you did fine and relaxed plenty today, just ignore them girls and if they start with you, I'll give them a good old smack down!" all three girls began laughing, the rest of Team natsu wasn't there as they had gone out on a mission. So they could talk freely without having to let them know.

Jet and Droy was filled in and actually cheered, they had been wanting to talk to levy bout joining Magnolia high for some time but didn't know how to bring it up, so they gave Lucy a pat on the back and said if Natsu was gonna get close to finding out before they was ready to say anything, they'd lead him astray.

The master was watching over the two girls, wanting to help give them a hand with their homework but they refused saying that they needed to do it, and it would be cheating if he gave them a hand.

So their first day at school went off with a bang, but Lucy knew that them three girls would be back, and they'd bring trouble every day until they was taught a lesson, she only just went back and was not ready to be suspended from school for fighting just yet. So she'd just sit back, relax and wait for them to make a move.

YAY! Chapter 3 complete! I hope you all liked it! :P I'm so excited in writing this fanfic so Lucy dragged Levy to join! 2 smartest girls in the guild going to school!

Thank you everyone for reading the chapter even if you don't review!

That's all for now though Curedream90 Over and out!


	4. Stalking and Astral plain?

Welcome one, welcome all! To my all new Fairy tail fanfic! I know there are a lot of fanfics out there about Fairy tail in high school, or Fairy tail in plain old guild life with new adventures, but this one, I have decided to create is a WHOLE NEW! FAIRY TAIL GOES TO SCHOOL! That is , if no one has already thought of it and done the story before. XD

I do not own anything from Fairy tail except my own OCC, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Now onto the story!

Chapter 4

2 weeks had flown by for the two new students of Magnolia high, they was the two new rising stars in the high school, Brains and beauty, they mainly stuck close to their friends Xavier, Sasuke, and another female Ino. She had platinum blonde hair with light emerald eyes. The three girls that had confronted Lucy in the bathroom on her first day didn't stop with their actions, they always tried to get either one of the girls alone but it never worked. Cause Lucy and Levy was basically sewed to the hip.

Lucy worked behind the bar from 7pm till midnight, she was really the only one that could kick Cana out of the bar after a night of drinking barrels of beer, thanks to her spirits, and helped Ian out on the market on Saturdays. At weekends Team shadow gear would take up missions that didn't really take all that long and Levy moved in with Lucy.

Team Natsu had sort of gotten use to Lucy not being in the team as much, they sometimes tried to get her to come on a 2 day weekend mission but with the amount of things she already had going, she couldn't.

Ians wedding was coming up in 2 weeks, herself, Levy and Mira had all agreed to do all the catering for it. Natsu had become slightly depressed on the Celestial mage no wanting to be around the team, he couldn't figure it out why, sometimes he smelt himself wondering if it's because he stunk.

Erza had also began to get curious with her blonde compainion, often between 5 -6pm she saw Levy and Lucy surrounded by books, talking, laughing and writing down on paper, but she never went over. Then she'd see the Celestial mage hope over the bar and begin helping Mira, then on Saturdays she'd see Lucy in the market helping people with their items that they buy, from young to the elders, laughing and chatting to Ian.

Gray had noticed that Jet and Droy sat with the girls, Jet often getting angry and then drinking angrly at a beer, Droy trying to calm him down. It was a strange sight, even Gajeel the Iron dragon slayer was annoyed, since he mostly sits close to Levy so he hears a lot on what goes on.

Today though, Levy and Lucy made their way out of Lucy's apartment wearing their normal summer uniform, Lucy carrying her book bag over her shoulder while Levy held hers in front of her, " we've got gym first period! Ugh! I'd rather not work up a sweat so early in the morning!" groaned the blonde as Levy laughed. "Hey you're the one who challenged Ino to that race last time! It was your own fault!"

Lucy blinked and placed a slender finger to her lips, "Hmmm you do have a point, so hey wait are you saying I have a big mouth?" this caused them both to blink and laugh again. As they walked, stopping at the small café they always go to grabbing up some coffee's waiting for the rest of their school mates, the two girls didn't know that they was being followed.

FT FT FT FT FT

Behind a wall, three different hair colours could be found, a bare chest, black vest and silver armour, " so.. Explain to me why I have to follow you both follow them?" asked the cranky dragon slayer, *Twonk* he began rubbing his head, "Quite you fool! This was all your idea in the first place." spoke the red haired equip mage.

"but Erza, can't I just sleep here and you two follow them?" asked the pink haired boy. "No we are all going, it's a secret mission to find out what Lucy and Levy are doing, no one seems to know at the guild."

"Exactly flame brain, eh, who the heck are they?" spoke the navy blue, they all titled their heads around the corner, Levy and Lucy was hugging two boys and a girl, "I have no idea, but they are all wearing the same clothing except the guy's in pants. Right they are on the move, lets go, but quietly!" Erza spoke with authority in her voice. Both boy's gulped and nodded.

After 20 minutes of following, they reached a building and the group of 5 teenagers walked into the grounds, they could hear chatter and laughter from the group, the dark blue haired boy wrapping his arm around Levy's shoulder but Lucy punching him in the arm.

The blonde haired girl and dark blue boy soon split off going into a different direction. Erza quickly realised where they were, " So Lucy did go back to High school? But Levy?"

FT FT FT FT FT

With Lucy

Lucy stopped in front of the coffee machine and gave a sneeze, " Are you okay little Demon?" spoke Xavier, and Lucy gave him a glare "Little Demon? Where the hell did you come up with that name?" he suddenly placed his hands up in defence, "S…sasuke said it, and the name kinda stuck so anyway your not coming down with a cold are you?"

The blonde shook her head, " Nah, someone must be talking about it, maybe some good looking guy." she grinned to him, "Cause I don't see one here," Levy couldn't help but chuckle as Xavier held onto the wall holding a hand over his heart, " is that a rejection? Cause.. I think my heart just broke!" Xavier cried fake tears. " The little demon has broken my heart!"

Both girls looked to each other again and laughed more, then headed off to their first class gym.

Once changed and met back up at the side of the pool, the girls smiled the first 15 minutes was always free play and they saw Sasuke and Xavier chatting at the side of the pool, "Hey Levy I want payback for that nickname, want to give me a hand?" the blunette nodded and they both ran up behind the boys and pushed them into the pool. They slowly stood back laughing as both of them let out a slight girlish scream.

Then both guy's got to the surface to see the fairy tail girls laughing, "So the little fairies want to play huh?" Spoke Sasuke, this caused both girls to try and run but they were grabbed around the waist and fell into the pool also.

Lucy could have sworn that she saw a blur of pink hidden in a tree before she hit the water, but ignored it as she couldn't help but begin to have a water fight with Xavier. A whistle was soon heard and they got out of the pool and listened to the teacher.

First period went by quickly and it was soon time for Science Lucy's favourite subject, although Sasuke couldn't quite understand the fascination of the solar system, stars and all that. When the blonde heard that she gave him hard looks and that's the reason for him naming her Little Demon.

As Lucy sat at the back of the classroom next to Xavier, while Levy sat in front with Ino and Sasuke, Lucy's mind wandered to that pink blur she saw at gym. '_nah, it couldn't have been, why would Natsu be here?' _suddenly her elbow was knocked and she looked up, "Glad we could have your attention Lucy, now can you tell me which constellation is this?" he pointed to three stars lined up diagonally on the projector, "Orions belt sir." he nodded and went back to teaching his class as Xavier leaned over.

"What's with you spacing out in class? Especially since you like this subject" he whispered, she gave a shrug, "I've had a funny feeling all morning like I'm being watched." she spoke and then as the teacher wrote notes down on the board she began to write them down in her notebook.

"I see, would anything to do with that pink haired guy in the tree?" Xavier said and Lucy spun her head round to see the guy who gave off a grin and waved, Lucy dropped her pen to the ground standing up straight "WHAT THE FUCK!" the outburst caused everyone to turn around and Levy to outside of the window seeing Natsu hanging in a tree grining his head off. The teacher snapped his book shut, " Lucy Heartfilia! Principles office now!" as when the teacher looked out of the window no one was there, "But!" "No buts! NOW!" Lucy groaned packing up her things, as she looked to Levy "Did you see him too?"

Levy nodded as Lucy walked out the classroom groaning, oh could this day get any worse?

"_**Lucy Heartfilia.." **_

Turning around, the hallway was empty, raising an eye brow, "I could have swore someone called my name…" she turned back around and continued on forward to the principles office, she didn't want to get into anymore trouble then she already was.

"_**Lucy Heartfilia.. My child.." **_

Her eye's widened and looked around again, but yet again no one was there, until her vision got a little blurry, she leaned against a locker. "what the.. I must have bumped my head when we was wrestling in the swimming pool this morning.."

"_**LUCY HEARTFILIA!" **_Screamed the voice, she the blonde Celestial mage held her head tightly, "what's…going … on?" her vision faded as she slid down the locker passing out.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

In the classroom 20 minutes later, Levy tapped her pen against her notebook, just 5 minutes before class finished, she was worried, shouldn't Lucy have been back by now from the office? She really didn't feel right when her best friend wasn't in the classroom with her, Sure she had Ino, Sasuke and Xavier with her but.. They wasn't as close.

Sasuke looked over to her and noticed her fiditing, "Hey, I thought you was taking notes for goldie locks?" the blue haired girl snapped out of her daze and took off her red glasses, "Sorry, I was just worried about Lucy, how long does it normally take to head to that office and back?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. " Depends on what the incident was that happened, she did curse out loud in front of the whole class so I should imagine around 15 minutes, slap on wrist for first offence, but your right she should have been back by now."

The bell rung, Xavier noticed that Lucy had left her book bag, and stuff, so he packed them up and looked to them, " lets go wait for her by the normal lunch spot, ok?" the other 3 nodded and began heading out of the classroom, when they noticed a crowd halfway down the hallway, raising an eye brow the group decided to go and take a look.

Xavier turned to one of the students, "What happened here man?" the random guy looked to him, " the new blonde chick dude, she's just sleeping against the locker" Snapping his eye's open, he shoved the book bags in Levy's hand who was confused and pushed past, "GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!" Xavier shouted as they began making a path, and they saw Lucy slumped next to the locker, Levy covered her mouth with her eye's wide.

"Lucy!" Xavier felt for a pulse it was there, and he let out a sigh, " Ino you and Levy go get the principle, Me and Sasuke will take Lucy to the infirmary ok?" he picked up the blonde and saw that the crowd was still there, " I SAID MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" the crowd then stepped away and the group split up.

FT FT FT FT FT

It didn't take long for Ino and Levy to reach the principle's office, without knocking Ino slammed the door open in startling the principle from her paperwork, " What the! Ino! What's the meaning of this? I tell you all the ti-" "No time Tsunade! Lucy was found passed out in the hallway!" without another word the principle stood up from her desk and followed the girls out of the office straight to the infirmary.

FT FT FT FT FT

Xavier and Sasuke was sat beside Lucy's bed as the nurse had checked Lucy over, just saying it was a simple case of being over exhausted. They knew the girl was working two different jobs to cover not going on missions and plus school. There was a small bump on the girls forehead just above her eye from when she hit the locker, but that was easily patched up with a small band aid.

The door opened seeing three girls rush in, "How is she Nurse?" asked the principle, "She's fine, seems like she passed out from tiredness, the boy's filled me in about in class she jumped up screaming some in appropriate language, for a random reason and then was on her way to your office, but it seems like she never made it and passed out in the hallway."

Levy went and handed Xavier his book bag back, and then sat down next to her best friend, " I see, well let her rest her for the afternoon, Xavier bring her some food and a drink for when she wakes up ok? Levy, Ino and Sasuke I would like a word with you before lunch is over." They all nodded and the principle left the room.

Xavier hit the bedside table, " Damn, you both are only 2 weeks into the term and I should have seen that she was getting exhausted," this caused them to look at him, " No it's my fault, I am in the same guild as Lu-chan I should have seen her over doing herself… but when she screamed out in class, I know why." they all raised their heads to the blue haired girl.

" one of our guild members was sitting in the tree, Natsu, he's on the same team as Lu-chan. He must have followed us to school today, since he no's nothing about that we enrolled here. Only my own team Shadow gear does."

Ino placed a hand on the girls shoulder, " I see, I thought I saw something pink out there. In any case, how about we all hang out tonight? Give Goldie here a chance to relax I'm a pretty good cook." Levy leaned on her chair thinking, " well, we normally go to the guild after getting changed, but I'm sure the master won't mind you three being there. Instead of getting changed we can go straight to the guild, let Lu-chan rest in the infirmary for a little bit if she hasn't woken up by time school ends."

They all nodded and stood up heading towards the principle's office before heading out to class.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

_**Inside Lucy's mind 'Dream land' **_

_**Lucy was floating in a dark abyss, her hair blew over her face gently, she slowly opened up her eye's, "W..why's it so dark? Where am I?" she sat up and suddenly small white orbs began to slowly light up the dark space in different colours. Lucy raised her eye brow "Great, now it looks like I'm inside a Christmas tree… just what is going on?" **_

"_**Lucy Heartfilia!" spoke a voice, it was gentle but it sounded heavy, as If it had chain smoked 50 cigerettes in a row. "Who's there? Your that voice I heard before I woke up here!" **_

"_**That is correct my child, as for now I can not revile myself, not yet anyway, you are the only daughter of Layla Heartfilia correct?" the celestial mage stood up and looked around reaching for her key's that hunt at her hip. "How do you know who my mother is?" **_

_**The voice let out a small laugh, " Well you've inherited her impationess when asking questions young one. All will come in due time, but for now I had to bring you to this world to make sure I had the right girl. You do look like Layla" Lucy's eye's hardened, " Like I said how do you know about my mother? Why am I here? Where the hell am I actually?" **_

_**The voice boomed again in another laughter, " Calm down Child, for the moment, you are in the astral world, as for why you are here, then only the host that I am captive in can be here. I want you to learn my power and magic Lucy," Lucy got confused, "what do you mean host? Did you possess me?" **_

"_**No Child, I've been laying dormant inside you for the past 14 years, since X777" Lucy's eye's widened, that was the day that her mother passed away, " laying inside of me? Dormant? Since the day my mother died? What the hell are you talking about?" **_

"_**unfortunately my child, I am running out of time, I should have awoken inside you on your 18**__**th**__** birthday 7 years ago but your body was sealed away inside a spell Marvis casted when you was helping in the S-class exams, but I was delayed, in 2 months on your 18**__**th**__** birthday more shall be explained to you, but for now. I will ask you this… please Take on my Teachings for you to learn my magic and power" **_

_**Lucy looked around the realm, her hand reached out and touched one of the glowing orbs, it felt warm, but a slight chill also, "These.. Feel like spirits, but how?" " that's because they are spirits my child. Like I said this is the Astral plane, a sort of cross over between humans and the after life, Spirits pass threw here to reach there next life." **_

_**Lucy gave a nod understanding, "But, why me? Why do you want me to learn your Magic? What type of magic is it? And why?" the voice gave a small smile that you could feel, "Because you are the only one that I can teach it to, I am trapped inside you my child. As for my Magic, well how would you feel if I said it's dragon slayer's magic?" **_

_**Lucy widened as she couldn't believe it, a voice inside her, was willing to teach her dragon slayers magic? " but.. How? Don't tell me.. You're a" "Yes, I'm a dragon my child, the rare one and only Celestial dragon slayer at that!. Like I said more will be revealed closer to your 18**__**th**__** bithday, as for now I can not substane you being here for any longer. I will contact you in your sleep later on tonight. Go my child, think about your answer." **_

_**The girl gave a nod, taking a deep breath, "At least… tell me your name." "Serenity." closing her eye's Lucy gave a nod, " I see, Serenity, eternal beauty and goddess, a lovely and fiting name for the Celestial dragon. I will think about this and also speak to my spirits what ever my choice is, is also their choice. Me and my spirits are a team with a special bond." **_

"_**I understand my child, now its time for you to wake up." Lucy nodded and felt a small tug on her heart, seeing the world begin to fade away and closed her eye's. **_

'_**End of dreamland' **_

Breathing could be heard, and arms around her legs, Lucy began opening up her eye's, "Ugh… whe..where am I?" the bouncing stopped as she was suddenly surrounded, "Lu-chan! Oh my god! You've been out cold for almost 5 hours!"

"Really?" she rubbed her eye's, then looked forward to see, Xavier's face, she looked down and realised she was on his back "EH!" Jumping down off his back she straightened out her skirt, then looked around seeing where they were, "You carried me all the way from the school to the guild Xavier?"

The boy nodded and smiled, " Yeah, couldn't just leave you sleeping in that bed back at the school, plus Levy said we could come to the guild tonight, we decided that it's your night off and you are relaxing! Why didn't you tell anyone that you was taking on too many things at once?"

Lucy couldn't help but blink and then looked to Levy, "What the heck is this guy talking about?" until she felt a hand on her shoulder, "The nurse said you passed out from exhaustion, Levy said you was working behind the bar on school nights, helping out at a market stall on Saturdays, and then planning for a wedding on Sunday. Your taking on too much just for a 17 year old Goldie," spoke Ino and that's when it hit Lucy. So that's what they was talking about.

"Oh I see, Sorry guy's, come on, Shakes on me ok? Mira makes the best milkshakes!" she spoke raising her fist, with the other 4 joining her, but in her mind, she wondered if that dream she had was real, she was hosting the Celestial dragon inside her body? But how? What happened on the day her mother passed away? Just as Lucy thought she would be having a peaceful life at school has turned out to be another mission… just without the pay at the end of it.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

YAY! Chapter 4 complete! I hope you all liked it! :P I'm so excited in writing this fanfic even my own heart is going doki doki over it!

Thank you everyone for reading the chapter even if you don't review!

That's all for now though Curedream90 Over and out!


	5. study group at the guild

Welcome one, welcome all! To my all new Fairy tail fanfic! I know there are a lot of fanfics out there about Fairy tail in high school, or Fairy tail in plain old guild life with new adventures, but this one, I have decided to create is a WHOLE NEW! FAIRY TAIL GOES TO SCHOOL! That is , if no one has already thought of it and done the story before. XD

I do not own anything from Fairy tail except my own OCC, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Now onto the story!

Chapter 5

*Scribble, turning a page, Scribble* this had gone on for the past hour, group of 5 high school students sat inside the fairy tail hall guild, a little bit of laughter, and groaning from our favourite blonde haired Celestial mage, "Gah! Why did the hell I have to miss the rest of French class!" she slammed her pencil down to the table and hit her head against it.

Xavier couldn't help but laugh as he patted her on the back "that's your own fault little demon, you shouldn't have passed out in the hallway" a groan was herd from the girl and he edged backwards into Levy, "how many times do I have to tell you, DON'T! call me that!" Laughter erupted from the table, as Ino closed her text book, "I suppose we can take a break from helping you catch up, We've been at this for an hour straight from getting here. I'll have to admit though it's a lot quieter than what you both explained it be."

Raising her head, she looked around the guild, that's right it was quiet.. Too quiet! She skimmed the hallway and she didn't see the troublesome group, " where the hells Natsu, Erza, Gray and happy?" Levy took a look around, she saw her own team mates that raised their glasses to the girl, Mira was at the bar talking to Cana as she drank a beer. Marco and Waka was competing in who made the most money again.

Reedus was painting, Alzack and Bisca was playing with their daughter, and the Master was sat upstairs, the thunder legion was out on a job, Gajeel was sat in a corner eating Iron and Juvia was missing, _'must be stalking Gray again'_ thought the blonde Elfman and Lisanna was chatting, and Gildarts was trying to talk to his daughter. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them since getting here, Hey Mira, where's Natsu and that?" Asked the blunette,

Mira walked over to the table with some coffee for everyone, " Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them all day. They was acting strange last night, and Natsu jumping around saying that he's a Ninja, but apart from that, no" Lucy slapped a hand to her head, she remembered the first ever mission she had gone on with Natsu and said that they had to be silent like a ninja because she didn't want to go to jail.

He was anything BUT! A Ninja, "Well I saw him in a tree outside our science class 2nd period, but he disappeared after that, got me a one way trip to the principles office." Lucy groaned, "Oh really? What punishment did you get?"

"None, she passed out in the hallway before she even got there, and then slept threw out the rest of the school day." Answered Sasuke sitting back hand in his pocket sipping the coffee he had been given. "Really? Are you ok Lucy? Want me to ask Wendy to see if she can heal you?"

Lucy shook her head rubbing her temples, "No I'm fine, apparently I over worked myself but I got a good sleep." she didn't want to tell anyone about that dream, not yet at least. Since she wasn't sure of it herself, that's another reason she wanted Natsu there, to ask if he had ever heard of the Celestial dragon slayer, Serenity.

"oh you should have seen how Xavier reacted when he found her laying slumped against the lockers though Mira." Ino spoke, holding her stomach, this caused Lucy and Mira to raise an eye brow. "What?" "when we got to her, there was just a crowd of people around, and he just suddenly shouted 'get the fuck out of the way!,' picked her up but saw no one moved, and repeated the same sentence, and then ran off to the infirmary. From starting Magnolia high I've never seen him act like that."

Mira began laughing and Lucy just hid her face, "Oh god, sounds something like Natsu would do."

The guild doors opened, "Speaking of Natsu.." "I'M HERE EVERYBODY! SALAMANDERS IN THE HOUSE!" Groaning again Lucy hit her head on the table 3 more times, "Anyone want to knock me out now?"

FT FT FT FT FT FT

Ino sat back hugging a knee to her chest, watching Lucy beat up Natsu " Well, at least we know she can take care of herself in a fight" Levy couldn't help but laugh as she finished off her coffee and leaned her head on her palm, "Yeah, Lu-chan's always been stronger than me and the only other person in the guild that can some how tame Natsu apart from Erza."

Speaking off the red haired woman in armour she walked up to the table, "I don't believe I've seen you three here before, I'm Erza Scarlett, Levy are these yours and Lucy's friends from the high school?" Levy nodded taking off her glasses, "Yeah, this is Ino Honda, blonde hair, Dark blue haired Sasuke hunter, and the last is Xavier Turner." they all shook hands with the woman, the boy behind did the same, "An I'm Gray Fullbuster," Ino suddenly covered her face as Sasuke looked to him, "Dude, put some pants on."

"Aw crap! Every time!" he began searching around the guild for his clothing, Lucy then suddenly dragged a beat up boy to the table, "And this is Natsu Dragneel, Now can you please tell me what the heck you was doing outside my science class this morning?"

Natsu twiddled his index fingers together, "Well.. You was keeping secret on why you was so busy lately, we all was curious plus you said you wasn't enrolling at that place!" Lucy crossed her arms " No I said I wasn't sure! Do you know you was trespassing?"

"I said I'm sorry Luce! Please forgive me!" the girl ran a hand threw her blonde locks "alright fine, but our drinks are on your tab ok?"

The pink haired boy nodded furiously, Xavier grinned leaning on his chair, "So you really are a Little Demon" "oh shut your trap Turner!" she sat down back in her seat opening up her French text book. Which caused happy to sit and look over.

"what the hell! It's not even in English!" spoke Happy, which caused Ino to scream, "The cat talked!" an angry pulse popped up on Lucy's forehead, " Happy, we are trying to study here, it's French its meant to be in a different language," Erza sat down next to Lucy and looked over the questions, "Even I don't know French, why do you have to study another language?"

Giving out a low groan, Lucy banged her head on the table again, "I give up!" Gray took the paper of Erza and looked it over, "sorry nope, can't help you with it either," "I wasn't asking for your help, I know what most of it say's, remember who my father was? I was forced to take some French lessons back when I was a kid."

Everyone in the guild blinked, everyone even the master only knew English apart from the high school students. "Erm.. Wow?" was all Gray spoke, "Yeah now can we study in quite?"

FT FT FT FT FT FT

2 hours later, the group of 5 high schoolers sat back and stretched "Finally god damn finished!" groaned Ino, Team Natsu had all sat around them trying to understand some of the things, but only Erza got a few of the questions right. Xavier and Sasuke high fived each other, " Lucky us having 3 smart girls in our group of friends!"

Lucy laid her head down on the table, "ugh… 3 hours! Three freaking hours! It took all together to get threw all that! Now I remember why I hated junior high" they chuckled, " Hey your own fault! Would have only taken us 1 if you didn't skip them last 3 classes of the day." Xavier added into the conversation, "I didn't skip! I passed out there is a difference"

Natsu sat there with his arms crossed, "what's wrong with you pinky?" asked Ino, the boy had been staring at her maths worksheet for the past half hour when she started, " Too… many … numbers, I'm so glad I am not in school" Ino laughed "Yeah, everybody hates Math but its something we come across in every day life, take your jobs notice board for example, if you all go out in a team of 4 like Goldie tells us and you have to split it 4 ways, the numbers come easy." Natsu slammed his fist in his palm, "Oh I see! So it can help you out with that sort of thing? Ah I just leave that stuff to Erza and Luce… they are a lot better at the stuff."

They all rolled their eye's as the master walked up to the table, "Oh finished already? Want me to go over and check your answers?" Lucy as about to refuse but Ino beat her to it, "Oh please! I would like that gramps!" Natsu laughed and slung his arm over Ino's shoulder.

"I like this girl! Luce can we keep her?" but quickly retracted his arm when Lucy gave him a death glare, "She's not a pet like Happy that you can keep. Anyway, I don't know about you all but I'm hungry!"

A laugh filled the room with the smell of food, "I thought you would be, here for all studying so hard, free food for you five tonight" Mira spoke bringing out 5 dishes of her home cooked food. Natsu's mouth began to water, "Hey do I get some?" "No!" Everyone shouted, the group of 5 began eating their meals.

Sasuke's eye's lit up, "God this food is so good! You and Levy eat like this every day?" Levy shook her head, "Normally we have to pay for it" "it's just a little treat for you all working so hard," Sasuke bowed to Mira, " you have won my heart!" only to be shrivelled back when he saw Elfman behind Mira, "why thank you, but seeing you all work so hard studying makes me wish I could go to Magnolia high! Ah…"

They all sweat dropped to the woman, " Yeah it's a Man to go to school!" added the models younger brother. Which caused everyone to sweat drop even more.

The 5 students finished off their meals and sat back "Oh that reminds me, Levy, can you go on without me in the morning? I need to stop and speak to Ian about something at the market before coming to school." Levy looked a little nervous but nodded, " sure, what do you need to speak to him about?"

Lucy shrugged and took a sip of her coffee, " he just wants to go over a quick design for the wedding cake that's all." "But why not do it Saturday? Don't you have swim practice in the morning?" asked Ino but Lucy shook her head, "Can't I've got plans on Saturday so I'm not working the market stall. I spoke to the Team Captain and she said it was ok for me to just skip one practice, the swim meet aint for another 2 weeks anyway with us having a pool here, I can always get in some extra practice here."

FT FT FT FT FT FT

Later that night, Lucy was in the bathroom taking a nice bath with her head filled with events of the day, she looked down at her scared wrist, so far 2 weeks into high school she had made some new friends, not been anything like her junior days, the guild supporting her, but what concerned her more was, that dream she had. What could it mean? in her 7th year of living she couldn't really remember much all she knew was what her father had told her that, her mother had come down with a serious illness, and in july, X777 her mother had passed away. She had cried then felt abuse and loneliness from her father, then to be tried married off to eligible bachelors around Fiora. When she was 12, she had turned to cutting to breath and cover up the lonely life she had.

Getting out of the bath, and wrapping her pink towel around to cover herself up, she checked in herself in the mirror, looking closely you could see a scar above her right eye on the eye brow, and a small scar across the bridge of her nose, she remembered every beating she had received as a child, she remembered getting a scar on her eye brow.

Lucy had pierced it just to piss her father off and it worked all the way to him ripping it out and not apologising for it, but the scar cross her nose, it was barely visable unless you was looking for it, but she never remembered on how she got it. It was like her memory was blocked of that time.

Walking out of the bathroom into the comfort of her bedroom that now held 2 single beds, she saw Levy reading, "Baths all your's Levy," the blue haired girl looked up and smiled, "Thanks Lu-chan, ya know I never get tired of feeling envious of your body," Lucy blushed as she picked up her nightwear, "Oh come off it Levy, you've got a stunning body yourself, and if it's my boobs your worried about, be happy with the ones your got, bigger they are, more back ache you get"

She rubbed the bottom of her back a little bit and winked, "Yeah I remember when you and Gray switched bodies, he wouldn't stop complaining and then he tried to strip you in front of the whole guild!" Lucy dropped onto the bed "Please try and forget about that time, you don't know how weird it felt being in a mans body." She lifted up her right wrist and placed some blonde locks behind her ear, when Levy finally noticed the girls wrist.

"OH MY GOD!" which startled the poor blonde, "what?" Levy grabbed Lucy's wrist and looked at the scars, " oh…t..that? Don't worry about it," "Don't worry about it girl? Why not?" Lucy couldn't help but laugh a little as she leaned back looking down at her wrist, " I was young, stupid and thought that life would be easier, I went threw a rebellious stage at school remember, this is my remembrance of that. I don't cut anymore"

"So that's why you always wear them sweatbands, I just thought it was to match your outfits which you always managed to pull off," spoke Levy as she placed her book on the table. " well that too, girls got to look her best for anything, even when fighting dark wizards," she gave a wink to the girl.

"I can see why Xavier and Sasuke call you Little Demon now I wouldn't be surprised if there's a lot more to you under that sweet package you got going," they both laughed as Lucy finally got into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, her hair up in a pony tail to dry off. "I still don't like that Nickname, it's worse then when Star use to call me Joker!"

"Joker huh? I could get use to calling you that" which caused Lucy to give her demon eye's look, " I've got enough nicknames going around the guild as it is, blondie, bunny girl, goldie, little demon, lets just keep to Lu-chan ok?"

Levy just laughed picking up her light blue towel, "Sure sure, I got ya, Joker!" She quickly stepped into bathroom avoiding Lucy's pink pillow from hitting her head! "I'll get you back for that!"

She laid down on her bed, where sleep soon consumed her from a very tiring day.

FT FT FT FT FT

YAY! Chapter 5 complete! I hope you all liked it! :L Not much to this chapter but the next will be more exciting people!

Thank you everyone for reading the chapter even if you don't review!

That's all for now though Curedream90 Over and out!


	6. Birthday surprise

Welcome one, welcome all! To my all new Fairy tail fanfic! I know there are a lot of fanfics out there about Fairy tail in high school, or Fairy tail in plain old guild life with new adventures, but this one, I have decided to create is a WHOLE NEW! FAIRY TAIL GOES TO SCHOOL! That is , if no one has already thought of it and done the story before. XD

I do not own anything from Fairy tail except my own OCC, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Now onto the story!

Chapter 6

The sun shone threw the closed curtains of the girls apartment, opening up her eye's, Levy sat up and noticed that it was rather quiet in the place, looking over she saw Lucy's bed made and no bubbly blonde in sight. "that's strange, She said she had something to do today but… where did she go at.." she looked over at the clock " 9.30?" giving a slight yawn and getting out of bed, Levy made her way into the kitchen scratching her slender stomach. Not noticing anyone in the kitchen.

She opened the fridge to see if there was any juice left, but noticing that there was Lucy's but none of Levy's she gave a pout, "I'm out of blueberry juice already? I only bought that damn thing yesterday! I hope Lu-chan don't mind if I take some of hers" She picked up the Cranberry juice and then turned towards the table to get a glass when her eye's widened dropping the carton to the floor, causing it to spill everywhere.

"hurry up and get ready squirt" spoke the dark voice, as if he wasn't too happy about being in the apartment. All she could muster was "EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

FT FT FT FT FT

Down at the market street of Magnolia, our favourite celestial mage was carrying a few brown bags, along with Leo and Virgo. "Thanks for helping me out guys, I hope I didn't disturb you this early in the morning?" both spirits shook their heads, "Nah, we are happy to help you out princess, After all you are doing all of this for a friend." Spoke Loki, which gave Lucy a smile on her creamy face.

"I just hope Gajeel can keep her busy enough all day to stay away from the guild," spoke the blonde, when she heard her name being called, turning around she saw Xavier, Ino and Sasuke walking up to her, "Hey Lil Demon, sorry were late" spoke Xavier, earning a stomp to the foot, "Enough it that nickname. Don't worry about it, we just finished buying the rest of the ingredients we need."

"You sure bought a lot Goldie, oh.. Wow" Ino leaned closer, "Who's the hunk?" Lucy just gave her the eye's, -are-you-kidding-me-look- but then shook it to the side, today was going to be a happy day! "these are Loki and Virgo. My celestial spirits since Xavier couldn't be bothered getting here right on the meeting time. I had to ask them to help me out"

Loki held bags in his arm and moved his specs up onto his face, "We are always willing to help you out Lucy, well, all apart from Aquaris maybe." Lucy gave a shiver and groaned, "Yeah… last time I called her out in battle, she flushed me along with the enemy. Seriously what kind of grudge does she have against me?" asked the blonde, only to receive laughter from her friends.

"Sounds like being a Celestial mage is fun, but frightening at the same time!" Ino spoke up and took some backs out of Virgo's arm, "Here let me help you." Sasuke did the same and also Xavier for Lucy. " Are you sure this is ok princess?" asked Virgo, and Lucy just nodded, " yeah, Ino's just trying to get a free meal out of me from the guild for lunch" Loki smirked and slowly slid his arm around Ino's shoulder.

" Well if it's lunch your after I know a nice little café at the edge of Magnoli-" he held his head and looked to see Virgo with a baton, "ouch Virgo!" this caused the group to let out a laugh again as they made it to the guild.

"Hey that reminds me Loki, Xavier is learning Ring holder magic, before I found out about you being a celestial spirit, you was a using ring magic right?" Loki nodded and gave a smile, " Yeah pretty good at it too." Rolling her eye's to the guardian Lion of her keys. " Well maybe later on you could help him out? I'm not experienced enough in that type of magic." he gave a nod while sliding his specs up again. "Sure, are you wanting to join the guild Xavier?"

The boy nodded with a grin, " I'd love to join!" Ino gave a pout, "what about me? I can do a little bit of magic," Lucy raised an eye brow as they finally made it to the guild hall, "Oh really? What magic?"

Ino held up a finger and sparks was around it, "Lightening? Well…" Ino looked to the girl curiously, "well what?" " The only person we know that uses Lightening is Laxus, the masters grandson, and I'm not sure if he'll be up to taking any students." spoke Loki as they walked into the guild hall, "I see, so he's a grumpy guy?" they nodded apart from Virgo who kept her emotionless face.

FT FT FT FT FT

Levy had gotten ready in some shorts and her yellow bikini top, denim jaket and some flat red shoes, the man sitting at the kitchen table that was drinking HER! Juice had forced her to get ready she was now sitting at the table.

"So why are you here? Gajeel?" she asked bit of curiosity but other part from embarressment that he saw her in nightwear, "Calm down shorty, eat your breakfast and drink your milk were going out." taking a slice of her toast, she took a bite sure Gajeel was a nice guy but why the hell would he be taking her out? On a Saturday morning, surely he had better things to do than spend the day with her.

"Oh really? And where exactly are we going?" she took another bite of her toast and he groaned, "Not telling, would ruin it then wouldn't it" giving her eye's a quick roll away from his red crimson ones finishing her breakfast. He drank off the last of her juice and stood up. He was wearing his usual black trousers, with gray tank top showing off his muscles and piercing.

She polished off her drink and picked up her purse, "Fine, if I don't like it then I'm just going to the guild" raising his eye brow he gave a grin, "That's if you can get past me, now lets go Shrimp"

He walked over to the door with her and headed out first, having to bend down just to get out of the apartment from his tallness. "And will you stop calling me names about my height!" he just gave a smirk as she locked the door and they headed off into town.

FT FT FT FT FT

"NO NATSU I SAID GET OUT OF THE FUCKING KITCHEN!" Shouted the blonde, giving him a kick up the butt, "Awe but Luce! It all smells so good! And your clearly going to need a taste tester!" Lucy stood there, in a pair of black flare jeans, black and gray tank top with her hair up in a pony tail, and a white Apron around her waist. "You even think about coming near this kitchen again and I swear you'll get no food later tonight!"

She held up a knife making sure her threat was final, he gulped and rushed out of the kitchen all the way up to Xavier, " your right Man, she's a demon! Little demon indeed!" Xavier laughed and patted the pink haired boy on the back, "I did warn you not to go anywhere near the kitchen, just remember, it will all be worth the wait for later on." Natsu gave a grump of complaint, "Then what am I going to eat? Not like you can make fire"

Sasuke looked to them from the ladder "I remember Lucy saying that you eat all type of fires apart from your own, Can't you start a fire outside and just eat that?" a bulb popped above Natsu's head, "That's right! Good idea spikey!" he rushed outside, causing Xavier to shake his head, and look up to his best friend.

"What's with that look spikey?" he got a cold glare from Sasuke and then they continued to place up items all around the guild. Other members began to finally start rolling in just before lunch time wondering on why the guild was being transformed.

The Master was sat on the bar watching happily, "Girls, your all in the kitchen according to Lucy, and you guys are to help out with the decorating." they all stood there confused, "it's for Levy." that hit them, and they began getting to work.

FT FT FT FT FT

Erza placed a hot tray onto a cool wet towel, "This is the first time anyone's decided to do this Lucy, what brought it on?" the blonde was mixing up some coloured icing, "You only turn 18 once Erza, so its good to celebrate it while your 18. An what better than to do it with your friends and family?"

Juvia nodded agreeing, "I take it as you are use to doing stuff like this then?" Lucy chuckled and nodded, " we did it for Star's 16th birthday she was really shocked, the girl really hates surprise parties but she had pulled a right prank on me the week before. So we got into an argument which was for a good thing, and I spent the week planning and pulling off her best birthday party ever."

Cana leaned against the side taking a swig of coffee, the poor woman had been alcohol deprived by Ino up until at least 4pm. "it's still sweet though, She'll be the first ever in the guild to get a 18th birthday party, you kids sure do grow up fast"

Ino laughed as she finished wrapping up platters for sandwiches, " you make yourself sound like a right old fart you know that Cana?" they all went silent and looked to Cana and then burst out laughing, Mira placed fresh drinks onto the table, "how are you liking being an official member of the guild anyway Ino?"

Ino stood back placing a finger to her chin, "Hmm, so far all we've done is cook and joke about, so I'd say awesome!" another white haired girl was placing strawberry's and blueberrys on cakes, " Are you sure you want to ask Laxus to help you with your training though? He's rather… frightening at times." Bisca nodded as she Let her daughter mix the cake batter.

"Well you said he's experienced in Lightening magic, and I want to learn, get stronger to help out the guild" the girls nodded and, the timer went off, "Well that signals a break for everyone, we've got a lot done this morning, so we should have enough time to finish, get changed and be ready for 5pm when Gajeel brings Levy back" Lucy spoke taking off her apron.

"that's been bugging me Lucy, why did you send Gajeel to keep her away from the guild for the day instead of Jet and Droy?" asked Erza, who picked up a slice of her strawberry cake, and Lucy grinned, " Because they like each other, there just too stubborn and dense to say it, plus you know what Gajeel's like with his pride." Metal could be heard hitting the floor as everyone dropped their forks.

"THEY LIKE EACH OTHER!" was all that was heard throughout the whole guild.

FT FT FT FT FT

Magnolia shopping mall, Gajeel was holding a hand over his nose, watching the girl in front of him nervously look at clothing, why they had to have a stupid perfume stall right next to them was beyond him and he hated it. '_you're paying me back in triple the Iron you can get not freaking double bunny girl.' _Levy looked over to Gajeel seeing him annoyed.

"why did you bring me here if you can't stand the smell of the perfume idiot?" she took his shirt and began dragging him over to the other side of the shop. "I said I was taking you out for the day, no questions, no answers ok?"

Giving a chuckle, she couldn't help but blush as she looked at the dresses, "well, its very nice of you too, Thank you. After here, how about we go get something to eat ok?" he just gave a grumpy yeah, as she began to pick from clothing racks. Gajeel looked over at the party dresses, "Hey bookworm, what's your size?"

This caused Levy to blush and cough a little bit, "um… 8" he gave a nod and began to move clothing around, until he picked out a orange spagetti strap dress, with a slit at the side, he shoved it in her hands, "Here, go try this on." She gave a blink, "But.." "No buts, and get your butt inside that stupid room to try it on." Quickly she left her bag in his hand and rushed off to the changing rooms.

5 minutes later she was still in there, "Well squirt? Are you going to show me or what?" "G..gajeel… it..it's a little embarrassing, can't I just take it off an-" "Not an option, if you don't get that arse out here now and show me I'll come in there myself."

He was annoyed at all the looks he was getting by holding a orange handbag next to his black punk look. Levy drew back the curtain, and all Gajeel could do was stare, the dress came just above her knees, and hugged to her curves perfectly. "w..well?"

"Gehee, perfect," he leaned over and placed her other clothing in a shopping bag and then took Levy's hand dragging her out of the store.

"w..wait! I can't just walk out without taking it off or buying it!" he just looked back and gave her a grin, "What are you talking about? That's your dress and not the stores" that made the blue haired girls eye's go wide, "You didn't!" "I did! Now take your bag, people are giving me weird looks" he spoke holding her handbag out, which she gladly took and placed it on her shoulder while a few guys looked towards her, and a few whistles.

"R..right, well lets grab a bite to eat then." spoke the girl and they began walking to the food court.

FT FT FT FT FT

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Finally! Were done!" Gray spoke, laying down on one of the table benches, it had been a none stop rush for the last hour. The rest of Team Natsu, Xavier, Ino and Sasuke sat down, Mira had brought them all refreshments " we made it just in time for us all to head home, get changed and get back here before they arrive too!" Ino spoke taking a sip from her orange juice.

"Yeah, I just can't believe planning went so well! Natsu arse away from the food!" Lucy spoke, seeing Natsu out of the corner eye, inching towards the flaming spicy hot wings, "Aw! But it's just sitting there calling my name!"

"We're not meant to touch the food until Levy arrives you flame brain!" Spoke gray, "oh shut up ice balls, I know that" Gray and Natsu now stood in front of one another, " well looks like you don't know too much you idiot," Natsu's fist flamed up as he bashed his forehead with Gray's, " At least I'm not a stripper droppy draws"

"At least I have better draws then pink hair!"

Everyone sweat dropped as Erza sat up "Enough you two! Don't go destroying everything after we've just spend all day fixing it up! And gray put some clothes on!" Gray looked down, "Awe crap again!" he picked up his jeans as the two boys glared at one another, Lucy just groaned not having the energy to even speak a word.

"So Demon, where are you getting changed? since you share an apartment with Levy you can't go back there just incase she's there," Lucy just stuck up her middle finger at him, "I know that, that's why I'm getting changed here in and not in front of everyone so get that perverted thought out of your mind, I'm using the girls changing rooms"

They really had gotten use to a new side of Lucy, the High school side, rebellious and sending out a curse word often. Erza and Ino stood up, "Well Erza said I can use her place, so we are heading out now, see at 4.30," Gray raised his eye brow, "But it's only 3?"

Ino laughed as she gave a wink, " a girl needs that much time to get ready especially for a party night, and there is no way I'm letting Erza just Equip into a dress" Erza wasn't too fond of it, but Ino pulled out a fishing rod with a piece of strawberry cake hanging onto it, (Where she got that from I don't know) "Come on Erza lets go!" she began to run out of the guild with Erza behind her chasing the cake. "Strawberry come back here!" They all laughed, "Ino's a very intresting girl I'll say" Gray spoke"

FT FT FT FT FT FT

5pm soon rolled around, Gajeel and Levy had dropped off the shopping bags at Levy's place but he refused to let her changed, she was still wearing the dress he paid for, along with some Orange heels, a light shade of make up and her hair up he had paid for it all doing along with her protesting, and saying that if she just did what he tells her, he'll take her to a book convention tomorrow. Which she gladly excepted.

He had groaned, cause the whole trip had tired him out, he was ready to just let out some steam with the fire dragon slayer back at the guild, wanting a good brawl, although every time he took a sneaky side glance at Levy, his face flushed up she was simply stunning, and was secretively glad that Lucy forced him to do this.

"Gajeel I still don't know why you insist on making me wear this when we are only going to the guild." he rolled his eye's, " for the 10th time bookworm, I paid for it, so since I bough you the stuff, I tell you when to show it off ok?"

She stuck out his tongue at him and gave a huff, crossing he arms, "if you do that, it's not going to get any guy's attentions, maybe bunny girl's rubbing off on you." Levy just sighed and walked with him as they got closer to the guild when Levy noticed, "Hey wait, have they shut down the guild for tonight? There's no lights on"

Gajeel just shrugged and walked up to the doors, "Doubt it, maybe a shortage break in the cellar again." he pushed the door open and they both walked in, "Gajeel, are you sure? It's way too quiet, normally at this time there's at least one or two fights happening around the guild."

He was about to speak when the lights all went on and everyone was stood in the middle of the room around a 4 tier cake, with 18 candles on. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVY!"

FT FT FT FT FT FT

YAY! Chapter 6 complete! I hope you all liked it! :J I wanted to do a happy birthday chapter just for Levy! XD

Thank you everyone for reading the chapter even if you don't review!

That's all for now though Curedream90 Over and out!


	7. A morning not to forget

W+elcome one, welcome all! To my all new Fairy tail fanfic! I know there are a lot of fanfics out there about Fairy tail in high school, or Fairy tail in plain old guild life with new adventures, but this one, I have decided to create is a WHOLE NEW! FAIRY TAIL GOES TO SCHOOL! That is , if no one has already thought of it and done the story before. XD

I do not own anything from Fairy tail except my own OCC, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Now onto the story!

Chapter 7

Looking around the room was amazingly decorated, to the left where the bar is, there as LED Lights wrapped around, making the bottles of alcohol glow, to the right was a HUGE! Food table, with all different kinds, Tables was pushed to the side to make a very large square In the middle, Above was balloon's, streamers, and a very large banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVY'.

She looked forward at all the guild members they was all in different clothing to the usual, smart party wear, Tears glistened in her eye's, "Oh my god," was all she could say, the blonde celestial mage walked up to Levy with a smile on her face, she was wearing a black vest with a white leather jacket, and skinny black jeans, light smokey make up on. And her hair up in a long pony tail. " Lucy what is all this?" she finally spoke as the Mage stopped in front of her, "This is your 18th birthday party, Didn't think I'd forgotten did you?"

"You mean, you planned all this?" Lucy nodded with a grin on her face, and was suddenly knocked to the floor with the crying blunette on top of her. "Thank you! It's great! You sly little demon" Lucy couldn't help but laugh, she had been sly about it, hugging the girl back. "Alright guys, Ino hit the music! Mira bring out the drinks!"

With that the Music soon began to fill the guild loudly, as Mira brought out with Xaviers help of bringing out 10 very expensive bottles of champaign, and went over to the glasses that was laid out, they popped the caps off each one and began pouring, "Well then my children lets get this celebration underway!" shouted Master Makarov as everyone got a

lass of the champaign and clashed them together, taking a sip. */

"HA+PY BIRTHDAY!"

Gajeel made his way over to the bar and leaned on it, smirking as he watched the two best friends chat, as Gray stood by him, "so Lucy roped you into keeping Levy away from the guild all day, was it troublesome?"

Gajeel let out a grunt and leaned back, " you know ice boy, it wasn't half bad, I got a good meal out of it" he grinned, all day he had managed to pay for everything for the girl, and his reward was seeing her squirm, blush and be down right cute. "Oh, you've got it bad for her man, you better confess soon otherwise that Sasuke will steal her away." Gajeel gave him a grin, "Geehee, what you talking about? What about you and that scarlett chick?"

The Ice mage spat out his drink and coughed a little, "What the hell man?" his face flustered up as the iron dragon slayer grinned, " you've got it bad for her, I've seen the way your always so protective over her, even though she can most likely kick your arse into the next century"

Gray got the angry pulse mark on his forehead "shut ya trap, I can win in a fight with her" which made the iron dragon slayer "HEY REDHEAD GRAY'S CHALLANGING YOU TO A FIGHT!" Erza turned round and walked up to them, she was wearing a scarlet red dress that was strapless and a slit up the side near her knees, her hair was up in a bun with a few loose strands, "Oh really? When do you want this battle gray?!"

Gray was flustered, and blushing, but gulped down, "Tomorrow, noon, and if I win, the rest of the day you get to do what I want" The woman closed her eye's smirking and gave a nod, " alright, and if I win, you have to buy me Strawberry cake whenever and where ever I want for the next month"

He gulped again, '_I'll be fucking skint by next week with that kind of deal, but god, she's worth it,' _"Deal, I'm a lot stronger than what I use to be"

FT FT FT FT FT FT

Along with the group of teenagers, they was sat laughing while Natsu was Eating a mountain of food, "So spill all the details! You and gajeel" Ino spoke leaning forward taking a sip of her juice, since she was underage. Lucy and Levy on the other hand had some red wine, " n..nothing," Ino gave a grin, "Oh yeah? I saw you walk in together looking all couple like!"

Levy spat out her drink, and looked down fidgeting with her fingers, " well he forced me to get ready and go to the mall most of the day, shoved me to try on this dress, get my hair done, shoes and that." That made Lucy grin, "oh. So he paid for EVERYTHING! My my Levy"

Levy gave her best friend a look, "And you! You're the one who let him in the house! He drank all my juice!" Lucy sat back in her seat crossing her legs laughing, " well so long as he didn't mess up the house," "You made sure you wore protection right?" asked Ino and that caused Levy to spit out her drink all over Sasuke's face, causing the whole table to erupt into laughter, "INO!"

Lisanna came and joined the table, " Lucy I can't believe you did all this just for Levy, where did you get that Champaign from, it must have cost you a fortune!" Lucy just shrugged and took a sip of her wine, " I asked Ian to go back to the Heartfilia mansion, gave him my key and told him where the Cellar was, we had lots of them they was my parents favourite celebration drink, but since my parent's are with us anymore I thought that they could be cracked open for this special occasion."

"But Lucy! If that-" Lucy cut off the girl before she could say anything else, " it's nothing, I'm sure mama would have wanted me to use it for this. It was a bit of a shock though" The girls looked confused, "Remember when I was pulled out of Religious studies the other day?" They all nodded apart from Lisanna, she wasn't too keen on the high school so she didn't really get the whole subject.

" My family's lawyer was there, they had found out that I was still alive after that whole Island business we went threw and I had signed up for school there, apparently my father had lied to me in Magnolia 7 years ago before the s-class exams. He was never bought out, just put everything on hold. Worked at Love and Lucky, as he created a will that on my 18th birthday the house, and the family fortune belongs to me."

The whole tables jaw's dropped, so the once Rich Heartfilia would soon become rich again! "Are you freaking serious?!" Asked Lisanna, she had heard about the whole ordeal when Phantom lord attacked cause of Lucy's father, it had helped her brother control his take over form. "What are you gonna do?"

"Well I don't know, I'm a member of Fairy tail remember, living in that huge house would bring back too many memories, and living there on my own would be extremely lonely. While being here, I have friends and your all family. I feel more home here, Not like I can turn around to the master and say, Were moving the guild to the Heartfilia mansion."

They all nodded in agreement, as Xavier took a sip from his Soda, "You could always use it for a summer house for the vacations from school, If I remember correctly, you owned a lot of land, including a mountain and your own privet beach" Lucy thought for a moment "You know what that is true, So long as some idiots on my team doesn't destroy it like the whole ordeal like last time we was there." Levy laughed "I heard about what happened, didn't it cost a fortune just to get the repairs done to it?"

"It did, I barely had enough left to pay rent that time, Luckly, Natsu picked a job for us to go on after that and I was able to pay my rent just on time."

She downed the rest of her Wine, and then pulled out a box handing it to Levy, "here, before I get too drunk and forget to give it to you" Levy took the nicely wrapped box, it wasn't too big and opened it, her eye's widened seeing an Iphone in there, "Wow, Thanks Lu-chan, you'll have to teach me how to use it"

Xavier smiled, "It's from all of us, you're the only one in the group without one, we've already had it fully charged, and topped up, an all our contact details have already been put into it,"

She hugged the phone close to her, " I really love it, Thanks," Natsu finally finished his food and sat next to Lucy, "Mira! Another round of drinks!" he spoke as the girl laughed and nodded, "Sure Natsu, Lucy, Levy you want Wine again?"

Natsu raised his eye brow, he'd finally noticed that the girls was drinking alcohol, " I'll have a ice cold beer actually Mira," Lucy spoke as she poked Natsu's little pot belly of food, "How can you actually eat all that?" "Simple, I was hungry! You lot's barely eaten anything!" "Mainly because someone else ate it all!" Lucy groaned, she had expected as soon as they gave the go that Natsu would stuff his face. They as lucky to grab a few bits before he ate it all!

Mira brought the drinks to the table, Soda for Xavier, Ino and Sasuke, Natsu's special flaming drink, Wine for Levy and Lisanna and a beer for Lucy, "My you can really drink Luce" the girl laughed.

" Years of doing it behind my fathers back can come in handy sometimes," She took a swig of her beer, just as a fast song came on, most of the guild was mingling, Bisca and Alzack with a few others dancing, "Right, it's our turn on the dance floor, I aint staying sat down all night!" she held her beer in one hand and dragged Levy, who grabbed Lisanna, who then grabbed Natsu by his scalf. Onto the dance floor,

"These tracks that Ian brought from your house little demon are ancient but awesome!" Xavier shouted from where he was sat, the girls laughed as they moved to the music, and Natsu grinning as he was the only guy with 4 girls dancing around him, "Shut it, don't forget it's not official but I am 7 years older than your scrawny arse!" she took another drink of her beer as she was dancing.

Xavier stood up and took her drink and took a dip of it himself, "Scrawny Eh? You'll pay for that demon" "HEY! That's MY! Beer!" poking him in the chest with her index finger, Natsu on the other hand was getting a little jealous, he went behind Lucy wrapping his arms around her waste and spun her around, "Luce! Dance!" causing a few whistles, from the group.

FT FT FT FT FT

Erza saw the group on the dance floor and smirked, she didn't really like the type of dancing they was doing but at least the group was having fun, the master was sat next to her, drinking his beer from his mug, " Not going to join them Erza?" she shook her head as she leaned against the side, swirling her white wine around in the glass, "no but I am really impressed, it's all amazing what she's done today" Makarov nodded and took a sip of his drink again.

"It is my child, I always knew she'd be a rising star in the guild," Erza smirked as she took a sip of her wine. "She is, if she wasn't here, then the guild wouldn't be as lively as it is now. Plus if it wasn't for her, then I wouldn't have done what I did yesterday morning"

He gave her a side glance, " And what is that child?" "Oh you'll have to wait and see, She's going to get one hell of a surprise Monday morning." he gave a grin and held his hand out to Mira, "I think I win Mira," the woman just put out a pout holding her tray, " But master, it's not even been a month, only two weeks."

He couldn't help but laugh "Alright you can keep it, but I want another drink" She nodded and Mira happily got him another refill of his beer, Gray walked over and held his hand out to Erza, "why don't we join them on the floor and show them how it's done?" Erza placed her drink down and took his hand, "We shall."

She stood up taking his hand and dragged him to the floor and began making him dance her crazy dance moves, flipping, spinning, and flying sometimes, Everyone laughed.

Master just smiled, and looked to Mira, "why don't we join them?" Mira nodded and they joined them on the dance floor, Gajeel even joined Levy, and everyone was having a blast threw the whole night all the way up until 3am the next morning.

FT FT FT FT FT

The next morning, the sun peered threw the windows of the guild, her head was on something soft, it was warm and it went up and down, slowly opening her eye's, the blonde looked around, EVERYONE! Was sprawled out all the way over the guild. Levy at the opposite side of her with her head on Gajeel's chest, and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Ino, Sasuke and Xavier was at the other side of the guild, so what was so warm she was laying on, turning her head, she came face to face with a sleeping pinkette, her face flushed up pink and tried not to scream. She sat up or at least tried to as she felt his arms hold her tightly, Her head was pounding and her stomach turned a little, _must have been all that alcohol last night what the hell happened? _

She slowly un attached herself from his grip and stretched, her chest popped and rubbed her temples, she then got a good look at Gray and Erza, Gray was slumped over, and her head was sleeping on his lap, oh she was so going to tease them about that later. The whole guild was a mess though, a few holes in the floor. Rubbish and glasses everywhere, along with bottles.

The bar door opened and Mira walked out with some freshly brewed coffee, "Oh your awake Lucy," The blonde nodded as she walked up to the bar stepping over Elfman who was sprawled out grumbling something about 'Man!' every few minutes. "Yeah, what the hell happened last night? I think you was the only sobar one left out of us all" Mirajane got her grinning face on, " Well lets just say, after your 4th beer things got really intresting, I didn't know you could drink that much, almost topped Cana" Lucy gave a groan as she laid her head on the bar.

" but I'm regretfully paying for it this morning, got any asprin?" Mira handed the girl 2 tables and she took them without water, "You might want to borrow some of my foundation girl, that neck of yours is going to attract a lot of attention" Lucy blinked and took out her little mirror and widened, there on the left side of her neck was two love bites, that also held some puncture wounds. "What the fuck! Who?" "Natsu, and you gave him a few also"

The girls face went even redder, as she took the foundation from Mira, there skin complex was almost the same so the foundation blended in well with her own skin colour, "Don't tell me anything else I don't want to know. I'm already going to get it in the neck from Ino, Xavier and Sasuke… unless you let them drink" "I didn't but you kept beating Xavier up for stealing yours."

Lucy took the coffee Mira placed out in front of her, and drank some without any milk or sugar, she really needed to get over her hangover.

FT FT FT FT FT

11am hit, and most of the guild was awake now, Lucy and Mira had helped each other out making breakfast for everyone, Lucy said if Mira made a tab, that she'd pay it on her 18th birthday, Luckly she had brought extra clothing over the night before and was able to change into some simple ¾ sweatpants, and her famous white t-shirt with the heart on the back of it.

Once Levy woke up, all she saw was Lucy grinning and then noticed on how she was laying on Gajeels chest, it sent the blonde into a laughing fit and pointed to where gray and Erza was, Erza's head had moved so her face was fully shoved into Gray's groin area. Which made Levy laugh, waking up Gajeel, who then looked and grinned his head off.

Natsu had woken up and groaned when he saw Lucy working the bar with Mira for people who was having a hangover, but was happy once she placed a very large breakfast in front of him, but he had noticed her face red and when Levy pointed out his neck he looked and just grinned, he knew where and who gave them to him. When asking who he just said secret.

Ino and the group woke up a little after and Ino was embarrassed that she was squashed between her two school friends one hand on her boob the other on her leg, Lisanna had laughted at her, but Ino pointed out that Lisanna had been sucking faces with Jet. Which caused Elfman to chase Jet around the guild for harming his sister.

An all Mira did was smile and serve people Coffee, or Alcohol for cana, how the hell she drank so much was beyond anyone in the guild,

When Gray finally woke up, from being nudged he felt something walm on his lap, and then his face went bright red seeing Erza's face in his groin, which was extremely embarrassing, it had caused most of the guild to laugh at him, he tried to move the woman slowly but she just wrapped her arms around his legs and snuggled more. Now he was really trying not to get turned on as she snuggled.

He saw Lucy grinning with her phone out taking snap shots for blackmail, as he had tried to get the phone he had knocked the sleeping woman who woke up and her face was just as red as her hair, she'd even equipped a sword and threatened everyone in the guild not to mention a single word about it to anyone!

It was a very eventful morning, of hangovers, threats, cleaning up the guild.

Gray then remembered and turned to Erza, "Remember our deal last night?" the woman thought for a second and nodded, a smirk on her face, "I remember, and it's almost noon, you better get ready for payback from this morning Gray." He gulped.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

Noon soon came, and everyone was stood outside, a circle around Erza and gray, she equipped into her black knight armour, and Gray got into his Ice make stance. Mira stood in between them,

" MATCH BETWEEN ERZA AND GRAY! GET READY! GO!"

And they began advancing towards each other.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

YAY! Chapter 7 complete! I hope you all liked it! :J I really loved writing this chapter, couldn't stop laughing threw it!

Thank you everyone for reading the chapter even if you don't review!

That's all for now though Curedream90 Over and out!


	8. Ambushed

W+elcome one, welcome all! To my all new Fairy tail fanfic! I know there are a lot of fanfics out there about Fairy tail in high school, or Fairy tail in plain old guild life with new adventures, but this one, I have decided to create is a WHOLE NEW! FAIRY TAIL GOES TO SCHOOL! That is , if no one has already thought of it and done the story before. XD

I do not own anything from Fairy tail except my own OCC, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Now onto the story!

Chapter 8

"ICE MAKE - LANCE!" a pale blue mist was formed and ice lances was brought forward heading towards, the red haired woman, who simply dodged each one and gave a hard kick to the mans chest, he flew back into a tree and grunted rubbing his chest, "Nice Kick Erza,"

She just smirked and raised her sword, " Looks like I am getting my cake" he stood up and charged forward, "ICE MAKE! SWORDS!" his elbow and right hand turned into swords of ice and went to slash the woman, " Not so face Erza, you've not one this yet" she just blocked his swords and then *Twonk* Gray fell to the ground with a lump on his head forming, Erza had used her fist just to give a small but hard whack, "Never get in the way of me and strawberry cake."

She walked back into the guild with the females cheering for Erza, Gajeel knelt down to Gray, " tough love ice boy, but at least you get to spend time with your honey now." Gray just groaned, still seeing mini Erza's dance around his head.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

Lucy was just sat at the bar drinking her coffee, Luckly they had done all their homework Friday night so all she could do now was drink coffee and nurse her hangover away, the guild had been over excited about the battle, but when Erza won it in less than 5 minutes, they had come in cheering or some disappointed.

Natsu came and sat down next to her, "So Luce, how you feeling?" she had to look away as a blush spread across her cheeks, "Better than earlier, breakfast and coffee really helped calm my hangover down." he smiled as Mira placed a drink in front of Natsu, Happy was somewhere in the guild with Carla and Wendy. "Listen about last night.." Lucy began but Natsu cut her off.

" you was amazing, but I didn't like that Xavier was all over you, um… I .. I know you can't come on missions with us really but… how about dinner?" Lucy's eye's widened, the blush on her face grew, was he asking her out on a date, " I mean.. that's if.." " When do you want it?" Natsu's face lit up in his usual grin, scratching his cheek, " How about Friday? I know how much school is important to you so… Friday?" She gave a nod and leaned over the bar grabbing the coffee, and poured herself another cup, "if you keep drinking that stuff you'll be bouncing and not get any sleep tonight though Luce!"

Lucy just laughed, as Ino, Xavier and Sasuke walked up to them, "Well if it isn't the love birds, looks like your both getting along" Xavier spoke with a grin, "Oh shut up Turner," the 3 laughed and sat down with them, " So, you have morning practice all week this week for the meet right? When is it?" asked Ino, causing the golden blonde girl to think, which was hurting.

"Week on Friday I think, the school has the morning off as Magnolia high is hosting the competition. Your all coming to watch right?" "What Meet?" They all turned to Natsu, he had no clue on what they was talking about. " it's a swimming Contest, and our girl Heatfilia here is the representative for our school to win." Sasuke spoke explaining it to the pink haired boy, who nodded and then stood up, "well if it's a battle then count me in too!" *Twonk*

He held his head sitting down while Lucy rubbed his hand, " You idiot, it's females only for one, and two your not even in the high school, but your all welcome to come and cheer me on though," Natsu nodded grinning, " After the awesome fight you put up in the Grand magic games then of course!" but then got confused when her face dropped giving a depressing sigh, " I didn't win them matches remember, I lost against Flare, because Raven tail cheated and stole my Magic energy, And then I came in second when Sabertooth gave me that beating. I was hospital bound for 2 weeks!"

Natsu placed his hands on her shoulders, " Sabertooth played dirty in that match, and you came in second! Trust me, in my eye's you won both of them guilds played unfair and cheated." " wait you going on about the GMG that happened last year when Fairy tail came a come back?" Ino asked and they nodded, "I was in the stands watching that! Oh my god! It was you that was almost killed from that water fight?" Lucy winced remembering the pain and nodded.

Ino gave her a tight hug, " I agree with pinky, Sabertooth totally cheated! She stole your keys, and kept bringing you back in every time you got close to the edge, I'm surprised your not even scared after that!" Natsu just smirked "Because Wendy is an awesome healer."

FT FT FT FT FT

Monday morning came, and the girls got ready and Levy sat at the table while Lucy cooked, Levy had interrogated Lucy the night before about the love marks on her neck, and when she got the answer all she did was laugh, squeal and sat payback for making her spend the day with Gajeel. Although you could tell with Levy that she was actually thankful that it had happened.

"Ugh why does maths have to be the first thing on a Monday morning? It's a double whammy" Yawned Lucy as she placed bacon, eggs, toast and beans in front of Levy, and then poured herself some coffee before sitting down with her own meal, Lucy couldn't be arsed placing on her vest, as the September air was still warm, so she just placed it in her gym back that held her swimming gear.

" At least it's not Religious studies, now that's once class I just can't stand" Taking a bite out of her Toast, Levy had her new phone at the side of her, she really couldn't put it down. She loved it, there was even a little silver dragon charm hanging from it, which indicated Gajeel.

The blonde gave a small laugh, and ate some of her food, her mind went back to the dream she had the night before, that was the main reason she wasn't feeling up to school this morning.

FT FT FT FT FT

_**Dreamland **_

_**Lucy was floating in the dark abyss again, she knew exactly where she was, as occasionally she felt a small chill but soft warm light brush against the skin of her body. She knew they was the spirits that was glowing and floating upwards towards there new destination and life. **_

"_**Lucy my child, it's been a week since I last spoken to you about the question I asked you, I have given you time and now I would like your answer." spoke the voice, that came within the distance, opening up her chocolate brown orbs, she sat up crossing her legs. **_

"_**Can you tell me the exact reason on why I need to learn this magic first?" was her only question, the voice gave a sigh, "Because, the world is going to be in grave danger, and only you will have the power to save it. Also, if you do not learn it and just leave my powers inside your body dormant as they grow, it can destroy you. They've already laid dormant for 14 years, any longer and your body will be in serious trouble." **_

"_**I see, so from all the information you've given me over this past week, is basically my mother used the last of her strength, to seal you away inside my body, to teach me Celestial dragon slayers magic because the world is going to be over run by a very dark force that only I can stop?" she looked down at her hands, she'd love to get stronger, for the next GMG so she wouldn't be useless. **_

_**The conversation she had with Natsu earlier that day still rang fresh in her mind, she knew she was weak herself, even if she could summon up to 3 spirits at the same time. It still wasn't enough to surpass most of the guild members. "Yes, I also know how you feel with your current situation, you wish to become stronger, and I can make that happen, I've watched threw your eye's as each of your friends fight to protect ones they love and how you always try so hard as well, them pure feelings to protect a loved one is what makes you strong," **_

_**Looking up to the darkened sky, Lucy gave a sigh, "Just answer me one last question before I tell you my answer, What side effects will this have on me?" it was silent for a little while, which made Lucy's stomach drop, if it wasn't feeling sick enough already. **_

"_**you'll become a little more wanted for dark guilds as your powers grow, you are the only living Celestial Mage left, apart from Yukino, apart from that you have 10 key's and she has 3 of the Zodiacs. Your eye's might flash from brown to silver at times, but apart from that then no side effects. Even though you'll be training in this void as you sleep, Your real body will have rested so you wont even feel tired for the next day." **_

_**Giving a nod after a good think over, if this is what her mother had wanted for her to do and become, then she would do it, for her mother and if the world would be coming into darkness again, she wanted to be strong enough to stop it. "Alright, I'll do it, what's the first step then?" **_

_**A silver goblet appeared before her, it held a silver liquid in it, but smelt like metal, "Drink this my child, it may not taste nice but it's the first step." Taking the goblet into her hands, she held her nose with one, to stop the smell and then drank the liquid as fast as possible, almost chocking on the disgusting taste. After it was all gone the goblet disappeared, as she chocked a little wiping her lips. **_

"_**I think.. .im going to be sick." Her eye's closed brown, and then when she opened them, they had flickered to silver, with her pupils going reptilian like. "what was that?" **_

"_**It was my blood dear child, now we have fully connected, Your training will begin tomorrow night, as for now just rest" the voice spoke and Lucy sighed, feeling the tug in her heart making it was time to go back to her real body. "I'll see you later then Serenity." **_

_**FT FT FT FT FT **_

When Lucy had woken up that morning, she could still taste the blood she had been forced to drink, and was still feeling quizzy but what she had also noticed that she could smell Levy's scent when last night she couldn't. Her hearing seemed to be a little sharper too, as there was no birds outside but she could hear them coming from somewhere.

Standing up placing her empty plate in the sink she groaned picking up her school stuff, "I am really not in the mood for Jessica, Maxie and Tessa to start today." Levy rubbed the girls back as they walked out of the house, "I heard you in the bathroom this morning, still hungover from Saturday?" Lucy gave her head a shake and sighed.

"nah I just had a really weird dream, don't worry about it though."

They soon met up with the others and headed off to school, grabbing some coffee on the way, They had all really become addicted to the liquid since Lucy drinks it waaaay too much.

As they headed to Maths class, Lucy picked up the smell of burning ash, but was only slightly and shook her head, "Are you ok Demon?" spoke Xavier, she sighed and gave him the eye's. "I seriously give up with you and that nickname, I just have a feeling today's going to be very long."

They sat down, Lucy's back leaning on the wall, with Levy at the side of her, Xavier and Ino in front of them and Sasuke in front of Ino, Taking a sip of her canned coffee, Lucy rubbed her temples, "You sure your not exhausting yourself again?" "I'm sure, maybe it's the stress of the wedding planning and also the swim meet coming up, When's your baseball match Xavier?"

The boy leaned backwards on his chair, balancing it on two legs, " day after your met, gonna come watch me?" he gave out a grin leaning his face forward only to be pushed away "I'm coming to watch, but don't get any idea's buster" They laughed in the bottom corner of the class, Lucy's ears picked up the conversation of the three girls that didn't like her or Levy.

Her eye's hardened a little bit, they was talking shit about them like normal, saying that they'd ambush Levy in the library later on, as she goes to her club activites, as if Lucy would let that happen.

The door opened up and the teacher walked in, "Alright class straighten up! We have three new students starting today so I want you all on your best behaviour, and get them coffee's out of my classroom!" She pointed to the fairy tail group where they all threw the last of their coffee's in the bin. Curious as to who would be joining the school this late on in the first term, the door opened and Lucy's jaw dropped, No way!.

"Introduce yourselves please," the redhaired woman that stood beside her nodded, "I'm Erza Scarlett, it's a pleasure to be here today. I hope we all can get along." the boy next to her grinned, his pink hair spiked up, "Natsu Dragneel!" and lastly "Gray Fullbuster,"

The teacher nodded, and the three desks at the back was open, "Please take your seats to the back, so we can begin class, you three have a lot of work to catch up on." Lucy hit her head onto her desk, today was definatly going to be a LONG! One.

FT FT FT FT FT

After second period was over with Mr. Mcgarth, Lucy slung her bag over her shoulder and stalked up to Natsu, "what's this all about? Why didn't you tell me you three was joining the school?" Natsu just grinned as Erza spoke up, " it was my idea Lucy, I apologise if it makes you feel uncomfortable, please strike me" giving a sigh, she slouched her body down to the ground, "No it's fine, I just wish you would have given me a warning instead of surprising the hell out of me. You've given these two a warning about fighting and gray's stripping antics haven't you?"

The woman gave a nod, and looked to both boy's with hard eye's, "I've sewn Gray's clothing together, and Natsu knows that if he thinks about letting off one fireball that it's trouble for him." Levy gave a laugh as she placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "Well if anything, it's going to make the school year more entertaining,"

Pumping her fist up into the air lazily, "Yay" Natsu gave a sniff, "It's lunch time right? Where's the food!" groaning, Lucy grabbed Natsu by the tie and began yanking him towards the café. "So where is happy? I know you can't get him into the school"

Asked the curious Xavier, Gray just shoved his hands into his pockets following behind Lucy, "He's with Wendy and Carla, she wanted to join the school too but the headmistress said that Wendy was too young for high school," Giving a nod in agreement, "Yeah, she's cute and smart but Wendy is at the age to start junior high, by the time she's ready for high school most of us will be at the guild or in college."

Giving a simple nod understanding as they saw Lucy Ragging Natsu about with his tie for tying to pick up too much food. They all sweat dropped, as Erza scanned around the place, "Hey why are them three girls there giving Lucy evil looks?" she pointed out, Levy gave a sigh, "that's Jessica, Terra and Maxie, they don't like Lucy or me for some strange reason, they ganged up on Lucy in the bathroom on our first day here" They grabbed their lunches and walkd passed the table with the three girls on.

Erza leaned closely to Jessica the one with the dark brown hair, "hurt lucy, and I'll hurt you" and then walked off with a satisfying smirk on her face, as Jessica had a what the look.

They sat down and began eating, but Natsu was unhappy, "this doesn't taste nice, why couldn't they give me something with fire?" "Because you idiot, this is a school where it has a lot of none magical people. They can't just expect a dragon slayer who likes to eat fire to walk in and serve it." he pouted and leaned over taking a French fry off the blondes tray, "HEY!" he grinned holding it between his teeth, "come try and take it!" she sweat dropped as everyone just gave a laugh.

"You two are quite the couple I'll say!" Ino spoke threw her laughter, and Lucy blushed, "were not a couple." But Natsu wrapped his arms around the girls waist, "Not yet anyway, our dates Friday remember" this even caused Erza to choke on her soda, "When did this happen?" she saw the blondes face red but look down at the table.

"I asked her yesterday and she accepted right Luce?" Lucy groaned, " I can cancel at any time if you don't let me go" he soon let go, as she sat back in her seat taking a sip of her coke.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

Lunch and the last three periods went by quickly, When Gray or Natsu got called upon to ask a question they just looked dumb founded, and almost got detention until Lucy spoke up saying that they've never really been schooled before, but said that she, Levy and the rest would have to tutor them since they are all friends.

That caused the blonde to groan, Team Natsu gave a wave in the hallway after putting some books away they didn't need, " you've got swim practice now right Luce? We'll see you back at the guild then" Lucy nodded and turned to Levy, "How about I walk you to your club activity first?"

Giving a confused look the blue haired girl just nodded and they began making their way down the hallway, as soon as they got to the doors Lucy looked around, she could sense the ambush coming, "Levy go inside the library ok?" Levy was confused and gave another nod, "ok Lu-chan, see you after your swim practice." she walked into the library, and Lucy waited for a few minutes.

"I know your there, show yourselves." with that Jessica, Terra and Maxie showed themselves, "Oh look who it is, Fake Filia," Lucy's eye's hardened as her hand went close to her key's.

"Oh what you gonna do? Lock us up? Officer" Maxie spoke and the girls laughed, Lucy just shook her head, "you three was going to jump Levy today right? Why?" Jessica stopped laughing and looked at the blonde before walking up towards her, "To send you a warning, I said stay away from Xavier and Sasuke but you both just don't listen, it's 3 against one here bitch,"

Rolling her eye's these three girls was blind not to see the guild mark on her hand, "you three are nothing special, I've been up against a lot scarier things thank sluts with too much make up." two of the girls, went behind Lucy and grabbed her arms, forcing them behind her back, as Jessica walked in front of her and gave he a hard punch to the gut. Not expecting it, Lucy gave a cough as she was winded.

" Getting to beat the shit out of you is a lot better than beating the bookworm up, You act all tough but that's just all an act right blonde?" she punched her in the stomach again twice over.

"You hit like a pussy Jessica," Lucy spoke smirking, the girls threw her to the ground and began kicking her all over, she let out a few coughs as they tore off her sweatband, "Oh she's a cutter girls," they all began laughing, as Lucy began to slowly stand up, "that was my favourite sweatband," she coughed as blood dripped from her mouth, they all wondered on how she could stand after that, "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" she held the gate key in front of her, as the girls widened and then a handsome man with orange spiky hair stood there in a black suit and specs, "You called princess?" He turned and saw the battered body of his master. Then turned towards the three girls, "I take it as this is all your doing?"

He was about to go forward to sort them out but Lucy held his arm, " I actually called you out to help me to the nurses office Loke, and to scare them off." "Lets get away from Slicer" they ran off down the hallway as Loke picked up Lucy bridal side. "Lets get you to the infirmary, when I drop you off, I'll go and get the principle to deal with them girls. You shouldn't have just took the beating."

Lucy smiled to him "So long as I made sure Levy didn't get it I wasn't bothered, they can't punch for shit individually but, when there together, they can do some damage."

With that Loke carried Lucy to the Infirmary, and got the principle, when Levy came out from the library, she saw blood being mopped up there wasn't much but she almost gagged, and went to Lucy's swim practice to try and get the end of it, when the coach said Lucy never showed up, she got worried, until Tsunade found her, when Levy heard the word infirmary she didn't listen to the rest and ran off down that way.

FT FT FT FT FT

YAY! Chapter 8 done! :P what darkness is coming there way?

Thank you everyone for reading the chapter even if you don't review!

That's all for now though Curedream90 Over and out!


	9. Just another day

W+elcome one, welcome all! To my all new Fairy tail fanfic! I know there are a lot of fanfics out there about Fairy tail in high school, or Fairy tail in plain old guild life with new adventures, but this one, I have decided to create is a WHOLE NEW! FAIRY TAIL GOES TO SCHOOL! That is , if no one has already thought of it and done the story before. XD

I do not own anything from Fairy tail except my own OCC, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Now onto the story!

Chapter 9

"OW!" was echoed threw the whole nurses office, "Well stay still and it wont hurt so much!" gritting her teeth, Lucy was sat there shirtless with the curtain pulled across, Loke had brought her to the nurses office and not thinking the beating she had from the three sluts in the school wasn't bad, the blonde girl expected to go home after a quick check up.

"OW OW OW!" Sighing the nurse placed the cotton bud in the bin, "Do I have to tie you down to the bed Heartfilia? You've got some serious injuries here!" giving out a groan Lucy looked down to her stomach, it was already going bluish black, along with cuts, her arms all took on the same form in various places, mainly showing up shoe imprints, her back was a lot worse mainly taking on the brute force of the attack.

Her face was a little busted up, she had a split lip, a heal mark on the cheek that was forming a bruise along with a small cut, and the bridge of her nose was cut open also.

Her legs didn't really have much damage apart from a few bruises, "Alright, Lay down, I want to check your ribs before bandaging you up." Lucy nodded and was about to Lay down when the door was flung open and levy rushed around, "I just heard from the principle oh my god Luce! What the hell happened?" Lucy gave off a grin to her friend and laid down on the bed gritting her teeth in pain, "It was nothing,"

The Nurse placed on some medical gloves, and began feeling around the girls rib cage, "GAH! Can't you do it more gently?" spoke the blonde gripping the sheets, as the nurse sat back up, "Well my thoughts was just confirmed, you have a few cracked ribs, my them girls really did a number on you." Levy helped Lucy sit back up as the nurse got some bandages.

"Girls? Wait them three from our class? Did they jump you?" Lucy just gave off another grin, "Actually they was going to jump you Levy, I just confronted them after you went into the library I didn't want you hurt so don't worry about it, when we get back to the guild, I'll have Wendy try and heal me so I can get back to swim practice tomorrow."

The nurse pulled a little too tight on the bandages, "OWWWW! What was that for? I know you did that on purpose!" the Nurse just shrugged, " 2 days rest before you even think about going in that pool, you may have the sky maiden as a healer but you still need to rest your body from this." Lucy groaned as the nurse finished patching Lucy up. And then slapped her on the shoulder "OW! You seriously like causing me pain don't you?"

The nurse just grinned, "only to people who like to complain for my service now get out of here!"

FT FT FT FT FT

Scrunching up his forehead, and tapping his foot on the floor, homework spread out across the table "Gah I don't get these equasions!" The platinum blonde haired lass let out a laugh as she leaned over, "Here, huh that's a fairly simple one, just flip the last fraction over and then add them together."

"Oh! Thanks Bino" Ino gave him a cold look, "It's Ino…INO!" the boy laughed as he nodded and worked out the problem, " yeah yeah, thanks anyway." He looked up at the time, 5.40, "Shouldn't Luce and Levy be here by now?"

The others looked around the guild and saw the girls no where in site, "Your right, come to think of it, Lucy was acting a little strange before heading out to swim practice today, normally she doesn't walk Levy to her club activates," Answered Sasuke, he had been slightly nervous with sitting next to Erza, she had kept leaning over at his work and then looking back at her own, and then either correcting her own or correcting his.

Soon though the guild doors opened and the girls walked in, they smiled until they noticed Lucy limping a little and that she was in her gym tracksuit, and then when their eye's trailed onto her face they all rushed around her, "what the hell happened?" was all she was getting bombarded with as they made their way to the table.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" she gave off a grin "It's nothing my arse demon! You look like you been threw a freaking mill!" Lucy sat down at the table and brought out her homework, " Like I said it's nothing, I've been threw worse than this." Levy gave out a sigh as Mira brought drinks for the two new comers. Natsu sniffed her over, "I smell three difference scents over you, I've smelt them in the classes."

"She was attacked by three of the girls in our class, trying to protect me" they turned to Levy as she tried to hold back tears, but Natsu got angry, "What? Your stronger than them Luce! How did you get so badly beaten up?" Lucy let out a sigh as she leaned on the table holding her broken ribs, " I didn't get chance to fight back, they held me down and just kept kicking me. Like I said don't worry about it, I'll get my own back on them. The principle is suspending them for 2 weeks so I wont have to see there ugly faces."

Wendy walked up to the table, "would you like me to heal you Lucy?" that gave Lucy a smile and nodded "Just heal my ribs up though ok, they wont let me go back to swim practice till Thursday cause of it," Erza gripped her pencil a little tightly as it snapped startling Sasuke, "I warned them girls not to touch you or Levy, wait till I get my hands on them."

"No!, if you go causing a fight there, you will either be suspended or expelled Erza, just leave it alone, there just petty little school girl sluts. They can't even throw a good punch."

Wendy raised her hands to the woman's mid section and her hands began to glow blue, as she began to heal Lucy's wounds who winced every now and again. "What was up with that Nurse anyway? She seemed to like inflicting more pain on you rather than gently see to the wounds"

Everyone turned to the blunette as Lucy laughed, " She's actually the nurse from my old junior high, I know her quite well, after all the fights I use to get into and land in the nurses office. She was quite surprised when Loke rushed me in there, and then forced me to close Loke's gate and began patching me up with the most evil grin. She hasn't changed." she leaned on the palm of her hand smiling.

" so in a way, she cares?" they all asked and Lucy nodded, her ribs felt better as Wendy placed her hands down looking a little tired, "the nurse is right though, 2 days rest should be fine for you to go back and swim. I've healed the bones but do take it easy." Lucy roughed up the girls hair and smiled, "thanks Wendy. Best medic I know"

Wendy blushed scratching her cheek embarrassed and then went back over to Romeo.

FT FT FT FT FT

2 days had passed by since the incident with Lucy at school, things seemed to have gone back to normal apart from that the three girls didn't get suspended due to the whole no proof and their fathers threatening the reputation of the school by letting Mages join. Lucy had groaned and sat back while getting looks off the girls with smirks on their faces. Erza had wanted to go over and knock some sense into them but she was held back each time.

Lucy had fully healed from the ordeal, since Wendy did a little more healing on her last night to get better faster, it was 4.30pm and everyone had gone home, the swim team wasn't practicing today but she felt like she had to because if she didn't she'd be letting the whole team down.

Walking out of the girls locker room she was shocked on what she saw, The whole of team Natsu there, sitting on the benches grinning, all changed into their swim wear, Erza had equipped into hers. "What are you three doing here? I privately requested the pool for practice today" Natsu walked up to her with his stupid goofy grin. "We know, and we are here to help you, we are not a team for nothing you know." the girl nodded while hiding her wrist behind her back, they still haven't known about the scars.

"o..ok, who's timing then?" "Geehee" was heard in the background and the guys moved out of the way to see Gajeel sitting on the bench, Lucy's mouth dropped, "why are you doing here?" he stood up in a coach uniform, and walked up to her, "Well blondie, its my payback for Saturday," She just gave a nod understanding, and walked up to one of the numbered boxes, 5 right in the middle of the pool and stood up on it, she placed on her swimming cap tucking her hair in.

"Alright then, before everyone gets in, I'm going to swim a lap as fast as I can ok? Time me, and what time I get, you'll have to force me to beat that time" Gajeel nodded smirking even more, he was going to enjoy giving this girl payback, Levy ran in and saw them all and smiled. "good, I'm not too late"

"Right on time bookworm, right blondie, get ready…set…GO!" Lucy Dived into the pool at an alarming rate and began swimming to the other side of the pool, she was almost that fast that no one could even see her, when she returned back to where she had started Levy stopped the clock.

" 2 minutes and 45 seconds Lu-chan" Lucy nodded and brought herself out of the pool panting a little bit. " Don't push yourself too hard alright? You've just recovered from the other day." added Erza kneeling down to the girl with a towel who gladly accepted. "I know, damn I'm normally faster than that…"

Erza stood up on lane 4, and looked to Gajeel, "alright I'll go next, lets see who gets the fastest, and who ever does, you have to break that time limit ok?" Lucy nodded, "GO" shouted Gajeel and Erza dived into the pool and began swimming as fast as she good, everyone could see she was fast but, not the speed Lucy had gone at. Once she came back Levy stopped the timer. "2 minutes 53 Erza, nice time but that was a little slower than my girl Lu-chan"

Erza just chuckled getting out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her neck nodding, "I know, first time I've ever done something like this so I didn't expect it. Too much."

Gray was up next and came with a 2 minute 50 seconds, he beat Erza but Lucy was faster.

Then, it was Natsu's turn, which surprised everyone, to make up from his motion sickness he was actually better with swimming, 2 minutes, 10 seconds, he got out of the water with a grin as Lucy threw him a towel. "Alright Blondie, that's the time you've got to beat"

Over the next hour she kept trying but the closest she got to was 2 minutes 27 seconds, and was now sat with her back against the wall drinking some water that Levy had brought. "Your getting there, just take it easy ok?" Lucy took a sip of the water and closed her eye's, giving a sigh. "I know, maybe I'm taking this a little too personal," Levy shrugged and took a sip of her drink while everyone was sat around them. "Well, why don't you tell us on how you got into this in the first place Lucy?" asked the Ice mage, he had been rather quite about the whole ordeal. He was concerned that his friend was pushing herself way too much for some high school competition.

Looking up to the ceiling and taking a deep breath, " my mother, she was an Olympic medallist, before she met my dad and married him, she told me all about her stories when she competed and it got my blood pumping. Before I knew it, she was training me before she became ill. Last time I saw her I was 6, apparently she passed away when I was 7 but I have no memories of that age, until I hit 8. So I kept training with the knowledge my mother had left me,"

They all had a bit of guilt from the answer, they didn't want to stir up unfriendly memories, "I see, I'm sorry" the girl shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry about it, they are my happier childhood memories. I never did show you a picture of her when we went to the Heartfilia mansion did I? remind me next time we are there."

They all nodded as the door opened, and Tsunade walked in, "how's the practice going?" Gajeel smirked, "Blondies best timing is 2 minutes and 27 seconds so far." that took the principle by surprise, "wow, that beats the captains record by a minute. I'd say you're the fasted swimmer we've got on the team Lucy" the young blonde shook her head, "It's not fast enough, the captain told me we've lost the last three meets, so I want us to win this one."

"Alright then, don't push yourself too hard ok? And I'm sorry about them girls." which caused the blonde to shake her head again and stand up smiling, "I can handle them I've had to deal with much worse then some snot nose rich brats." Tsunade laughed as she roughed up Lucy's hair. "I'm sure you can, but for now, I'm kicking you all out. Go home and get some rest or have some fun like normal teenagers, and personally I want to head out myself." They all laughed as even Gajeel did.

Getting changed they headed out.

FT FT FT FT FT

Everyone sat in Lucy's apartment, how it happened was beyond her, Gajeel sprawled out on Levy's bed while Natsu did the same with Lucy's, Gray was reading Lucy's new story she was writing Erza was in the bathtub, while Lucy and Levy was grabbing drinks for everyone.

"Remind me again why everyone decided to come here?" Levy laughed as she placed cups on a tray, "I haven't a clue was it always like this before I moved in?" giving a nod "Always invited over un invited, sometimes find Natsu sleeping in my bed causing me to take the floor." They walked into the bedroom where everyone had made themselves at home. "I'm just glad there's no homework tonight, the teachers must be sick or something."

Natsu sat up at the smell of Lucy's tea, "Me too! I can't take anymore of them stupid numbers!" they laughed as they settled down. Taking there drinks, "By the way Luce, why does that mean girl bessica call you slicer?" Lucy almost chocked on her tea giving a side glance to Levy.

"Oh um.. I don't know and I'd rather not find out." this caused Gajeel to raise an eye brow, "sure it's not cause of them scars on your wrist?" the celestial mage almost fainted from shock.

"they wasn't that hard to see when you was in practice today" Natsu looked at Lucy's wrist there wasn't any scars there, "But she do-" "Other wrist idiot." he then caught on to the black sweatband she was wearing, he clicked on, he had never seen that wrist bar, she always wore a bracelet.

He began taking it off but Lucy tried to keep it on. "Let me see Luce!" giving a sigh she let him take it off and he widened seeing the scars, Even Erza who was now sitting with them. "Who gave you them?" Natsu asked dumbly.

Erza traced her fingers over the girls wrist, and her eye's hardened, "Natsu these are self inflicted." All Lucy wanted to do now was just curl up and die, "Luce.." "I don't want to talk about it ok guys? Can we just leave it at that. Don't worry I don't cut anymore." The dragon slayer wrapped his arms around the girls waist and snuggled his head into the crook of her neck, "Good, I don't like it when your hurt Luce." this caused her chocolate brown eye's to close she loved his warmth, and she loved on how he was always being affectionate towards her.

They all thought it was sweet, and knew Natsu was the only one who could probably get Lucy to fully open up to everything. "Alright enough of this depressing subject, why don't we all go on a mission this weekend? I haven't been on one in a while and I'm bursting to take a trip" Grinned the blonde which caused Natsu to sit up straight, "Yeah! No Gajeel though he sticks."

They all laughed as Gajeel grunted, " you're the one who stinks idiot."

FT FTFT FT FT

YAY! Chapter 9 done! :P plain and simple I know Enjoy, chapter 10 will be coming later on!

Thank you everyone for reading the chapter even if you don't review!

That's all for now though Curedream90 Over and out!


	10. sad past

W+elcome one, welcome all! To my all new Fairy tail fanfic! I know there are a lot of fanfics out there about Fairy tail in high school, or Fairy tail in plain old guild life with new adventures, but this one, I have decided to create is a WHOLE NEW! FAIRY TAIL GOES TO SCHOOL! That is , if no one has already thought of it and done the story before. XD

I do not own anything from Fairy tail except my own OCC, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Now onto the story!

Chapter 10

*Pant, pant, focus…pant and Stagger* 5 glowing orbs was at the end of each finger tip, glowing threw the dark space of the Astral plane, blonde hair stuck to the back of her neck and forehead, her eye's held silver glow with reptilian pupils. Some of the skin on her cheek bones looked silver ish scales. At the bottom of the palm, another glowing orb was beginning to form.

"You've almost got it my child, just keep focused." Panting again, she felt her energy leaving her as she lost her focus and each of the tiny orbs exploded into the fin air causing her to crash down onto the ground. She leaned back on the palms of her hands looking up to the blackened sky, " just… let me… catch my breath… and then I'll try again.. Serenity."

She had been at this for what felt like days, but in reality it had only been 4 hours, "Take as much time as you need my child. You are progressing a lot faster than what I had expected." the blonde mage fell flat on her back and held an arm over her eye's, they returned to a normal chocolate brown colour as the scales on her face disappeared, " so it seems like your limited to controlling 5 elements at the moment, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Steel, do you know what that last element was that was coming forth before the connection was broken?" spoke the gentle voice in the distance, for the past month this strange voice that kept bringing her to the astral plane, had been teaching her Celestial dragon slayers magic and for what reasons she did not know. Aparently all would be explained on her 18th birthday which would be in 2 weeks time.

"I think it was light, but I wasn't too sure, it felt warm like light, but then a chill went as it felt like darkness, so I'm not sure. I know there are 7 elements to master my focus on and if I combined some of them I get whole new elements." she felt the voice give off a nod to her, "That is correct, the reason why you felt light and darkness in that last one is because of the lack of focus and your wavering heart. Has there been things going off in your world that's causing you to think of dark thoughts?"

Lucy sat up and looked down at her scared wrist, giving off a sigh "three girls in school, they found out my secret of when I use to be a cutter, every time they see me I get called slicer. I know it shouldn't bother me, but It causes me to think of my past and I just get so angry. I don't tell the others cause I know I can handle them, but I'm holding back due to I don't want any trouble or to get expelled. I want to finish up my high school education not for myself, but also for my mother too."

"alright then, we will try something different Lucy, instead of bringing up the first five elements you know you can, we will focus on just the light and dark ones, and in order to do this, you need to clear your mind and think of either dark thoughts or happy thoughts. Which ever one you think of, light or dark will appear in your hand."

Lucy giving a smile she nodded and stood up holding her hand out and closed her eye's thinking of only happy thoughts.

FT FTFT FT FT

The brown wooden doors opened up to the guild, and dark sandy blonde hair walked in with 3 creates in his arms, "Delivery for Fairy tail!" Elfman walked over to the guy carrying the creates and took them out of his arms, "Ah thanks man, those things were heavy"

Mira walked out of the back up to the man and she smiled, "Thanks Ian for delivering this mornings supplies, You don't know how grateful I am." Ian just flashed off a toothy grin, and stretched, "No problem, Ever since I met up with Lulu again and you all helping me with the wedding plans plus it gives my market stall more business I'm happy to help." she walked over to the bar and poured him some coffee.

"But still I can't thank you enough, I will have to admit, if it wasn't for Lucy then I'd be out there looking for the supplies from different stalls each morning, sometimes take me hours." he took the coffee out of her hands and took a sip, "It doesn't bother me really. So Lucy and her friends in school?"

She nodded, the guild was rather quite, only a few of the members was there, Mirajane and her siblings, the master was sat eating his breakfast at a table, Jet and Droy talking about how well Levy's doing in her school. An a team he had never seen there before, Laxus team.

"Yeah she won't be here till around 7 tonight, tomorrows the swimming meet she's been training for and apparently the whole teams rented out the magnolia pool to train." A grin spread across his face as Elfman gave him a -don't-flirt-with-nee-chan-look

"Good, because I found what you was asking about the other week, it took me a while to dig out so…" he went into his back pocket and pulled out a thick envolope handing it to the white haired take over mage. Mira grinned and squealed, "Really! Won't she kill you for showing me these?" This got most peoples attention, as Ian shrugged, "she may hurt me but she can't kill me." They laughed as Mira sat down next to the master and opened up the package, Ian leaned over her as Mira pulled out what looked like photographs, The master looked over and the first thing he did was spit out his tea, there on the photo was a picture of Lucy around the age of 13 in ¾ skater jeans, and a silver studded belt, black t-shirt, and sweat band, her hair was all down but a little messy, a eye brow piercing on the right eye and holding up her middle finger, while drinking a bottle of beer.

"Oh my god! So Lucy was a little rebal!" squealed the elder Strauss sibling, this caused everyone to gather around. "oh she wasn't just a rebal, she was a nightmare." he gave a shiver as the woman flipped over to the next photo, It was of Lucy and Ian, and Lucy wore the same clothing again but had Ian in what looked like a full body lock.

The man rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, that was painful, all I did was call her Joker" they kept going threw the photo's but one man in the room seemed a little distant, in each photo there was a gold necklace around the girls neck, in the shape of a lightening bolt, with a key crossed over it.

Lisanna sat backwards and smiled, "Tell us abit about what she was like back then please?" he raised his cup up and smiled, "only if I can get a refill" They laughed as Cana sat next to Mira and Ian sat at the edge. "Now.. Where should I start?"

The master was now very interested in the conversation, "How about when you first met Lucy my boy." Ian nodded and grinned, "Now that really takes me back, like I told Natsu and that it happened in my second year of middle school and I had just transferred to her middle school…."

_Flashback- _

_Walking threw the white hallways of Lockheart junior high, a boy with sandy blonde hair and a piercing up in the right ear lob walked walked along, he looked down at the sheet of paper in his hands. " hmm, English class should be around here some where." he hadn't noticed where he was going when suddenly he was crashed down to the floor. _

_Rubbing his head slightly from a bump that was forming he groaned, "Ow… hey, sorry I wasn't watch-" "Fuck off.. Out of my way twirp" spoke a threatening female voice, he looked up and saw a girl with shoulder length gold hair, she was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt, with a black t-shirt over it, on her right wrist held a black sweatband and dark washed black jeans, just showing her black converse. Her Chocolate brown orbs held furry but, there was something else to them, sadness? Lonliness? He couldn't tell. _

"_I'm sorry, um… I'm Ian Carter, I just transferred to Lockheart an-" She stood up grabbing her bag, around her neck was the most stunning gold necklace, "Cool necklace.." she looked down and her eye's hardened, "keep your mitts off, and stay away from me ok? It's better that way." _

_With that she stalked off down the hallway, her golden hair whipped in the small breeze that was in the hallway. He raised an eye brow, he didn't even get to apologise for bumping into her, and then she gives him attitude and walks off with a pissed off look, what the hell did he do?. _

_He finally got directions from the janitor in the hallway towards his English class. He gave a knock on the door and waited as it opened a elder male stood there, "You must be the transfer student, please come in." he turned around and walked back into the small classroom that held around 20 students. _

_Ian looked around until he spotted gold hair it was her! The one he bumped into in the hallway, she was sat right at the back of the classroom looking out of the window not even bothered looking his way. "Hello, I'm Ian Carter, I hope to get along with EVERY! One." _

_The teacher nodded, happy with the introduction and looked around, seeing an open seat behind the blonde at the back of the classroom, "Alright Mr. Carter please sit behind Miss. Lucy at the back." Whispers began starting the classroom as Carter made his way to the back but a girl with orange hair grabbed his arm, "Good luck sitting behind Icer" giving a confused look as he continued onwards to the back and sat down taking out his notebook. _

_He noticed the girls face was still fixated outside the window, he looked out and saw a nest with some baby birds in it, and the mother bird trying to feed them. Again he looked into her eye's but this time they held a deep sense of sadness, he was curious on to why. _

_He leaned over and poked her in the back, which shot him a death look, "what do you want?" she hissed, " well since where going to be neighbours I thought we could get along? So your names Lucy?" she just gave him an ice cold look and turned forward looking to the board " stay away from me Jack Arse." _

_Scrunching up his nose, he sat back and began to focus on the work at hand, although his mind kept wandering to the sad look she held while looking out of the window at the birds. _

_End of flashback- _

Ian took a sip of his coffee and smiled, "and that's when I first became determind to find out the secret behind them eye's of hers." they had all listened hard, as the master frowned, "that's certainly different to the time we all first met her, she was so excited to be here at the guild and nervous too." Ian nodded he remembered Lucy telling him of that. "Yes Master, at the time though she was living with her father and I didn't know the full extent of her pain and sadness.

Mira poured him a fresh cup of coffee as he sat back closing his eye's, "So after a few weeks of just trying to get small talk out of her in class I decided to take it further

_Flash back_

_Two weeks after he transferred the bell had rang indicating the hour lunch break they had, Ian looked up at the girl in front of him as she packed her text books inside. He walked up to the side of her, "Hey Lucy how about you give me the grand tour of this school?" _

_She looked to him "tch.." and barged his shoulder walking out of the classroom he looked around receiving a few stares as a red haired girl walked up to him, "I want to apologise for Lucy's behaviour she's been like that since we all started last year. She liked to be alone and is very frightening when you try and talk to her. She never smiles and is rarely seen." _

_Ian raised an eye brow to the girl, "I see, well I'm going to change that! Everyone deserves to have a friend. Do you know where she might have gone?" he asked, as she thought, "I sometimes see her on the roof at lunch, I don't see her eat though oh I'm sorry I'm being rude, my names Aira Amano" he gave a smile to her and gently patted her shoulder. "thanks Aira. I'll see you later ok?" _

_With that he left the classroom to look for any glimps of golden blonde hair, fair enough along his travels he saw plenty of blondes, But none that radiated like the sun of that girl. He thought back to what Aira had said that she sometimes sees her on the roof and headed up that direction. _

_It didn't take him long to get to the roof, the door was already open, so he knew someone was up here. Slowly walking threw the door and turned there, laying down on a bench was the blonde laying down, she was looking up at the sky with earphones in, but what shocked him was the smoke coming from her hands. He saw her raise the hand and noticed a white stick as she took a drag from it. _

_Quickly bolting from his position he grabbed the stick and died it out, causing the blonde to sit up with a really pissed off look, "what the fuck do you think your doing?! It's illegal for you to smoke! Plus wrong and were still on school grounds!" the girl pulled out her earphones with not the best of looks. _

"_I was about to ask you the same thing, how many times do I have to tell you to leave me the hell alone before you get the message?" he sat down on the floor giving out a sigh of flustration. "I just stopped you from giving yourself cancer and you give me that attitude?" she gave a groan crossing her legs and arms looking down to him. They stayed there in silence until he reached into his bag and threw something at her. _

_She caught the item and looked to it, "Soda?" she raised an eye brow as he shrugged popping open his own, "I always bring spare, so tell me, why was you up here alone smoking?" she laid one leg across the bench not looking to him. " I felt like it, it's not like my life means anything anyway." the boy raised his eye brow to her taking a sip of his drink. He gave a sigh "you speak like your just about to take a gun and shoot your brains out." _

_She couldn't help but grin "Now that doesn't seem like a bad idea, now tell me why are you up here really?" he laid on the ground and looked up to her, "I've been here for two weeks and I've noticed that you don't speak to anyone, do I decided to come and give you some company." she groaned and leaned on her left knee, " so?" Raising an eye brow he looked towards her. _

"_Doesn't it feel lonely?" she just gave a shrug of the shoulders "Never thought about it, I never got close to anyone just to end up feeling that emotion." he noticed that sad look in her eye's again. "Well, from today onwards you'll be seeing me a lot more so get use to it." _

_Lucy gave out a grunt, as her fingers went to the necklace she was wearing and began to fiddle with it. " That's a very unique and cool necklace, where did ya get it from?" she looked down to it. "I don't remember, I was told someone very special gave it to me. So I wear it." he gave a grin, "So you do have a heart," An angry pulse popped on her head as the next thing he knew a throbbing pain shot threw his head. _

"_ow! I was joking!" "Jack Arse," _

_End of flashback - _

He gave out a grin, "And that's when we began to start out friendship." Everyone had shocked faced, "Lucy smoked! At the age of 13!" Mira shouted, it was complete utter shock. Ian nodded, "You have no idea on how long! It took me to get her to quit that habit," Laxus was leaning against the pilar near the bar, "So did you find out why Blondie was like that?"

Ian nodded his face didn't seem pleased, " yeah I d-" he was cut off by the door opening to the guild two girls and a boy stood there, " Joker's going to kill you for spilling her past you know Jack Arse Carter!" shouted the orange walking up to the table, everyone was confused at the new comers, the red haired walked up behind her and gave a bow "I'm so sorry our interuptions, We are friends of Ian's and he said he'd meet us here. We was stood outside listening but… I have to agree with Star, if you tell them that part Lucy will surly kill you"

Ian just grinned "I'll take my chances," Cana downed her beer, "Not being rude but who are you?" the red haired bowed to them, "I'm sorry I forgot my manners! I'm Aira Amano, this is Star and the man standing next to me is Rick, we was all friends with Lucy back in middle school all thanks to Ian." they all nodded and then Ian gave a smile. "alright where was I? oh yeah!"

_Flashback _

_Rain poured down hard on the windows of the physics classroom window, it really wasn't a very nice day and the mood seemed to be very gloomy. Looking around the classroom Ian saw Aira, Star and Rick sitting together, but to his left, the seat usually occupied by Lucy was empty. _

_His eye brow's raised, she had been missing for most of the morning class and he knew she loved physics. She loved everything about the constellations or anything to do with the solar system. 2 months ago he had become friends with the girl and she slowly began opening up to people around them. Which ended up him and her forming a small group of friends with Rick, Aira and Star, at first they was reluctant to become friends with the anti-social Lucy, but Aira was the first one to speak up saying she had always wanted to be friends with the girl. _

_Looking up at the clock, there was 10 minutes left off class, and it would then be Lunch, he wondered if the girl was just having a weird day and skipping class. He'd give her a text when the bell rang and finished up taking notes for the girl for what she would have missed. _

_The bell soon rung and he stood up gathering his things as the other three walked up to him, " it's not like Joker to be skipping physics, Maths or Gym I understand but not her favourite subject," star spoke, they all nodded. As Ian's phone went off, he had sent the girl a text message not so long ago. _

' _don't bother looking for me, just leave me alone today ok?' _

_He gave a frown, all he wanted to know was if she was alright, giving a sigh he looked to his friends. " anyone know why she's like this?" they shook their heads, until Aira spoke up, "what's today's date?" _

" _7__th__ July why?" asked Rick looking at the date on the board, Aira though for a moment, "I vaguely remember last year that Lucy was in every class all day every day, apart from one certain day. When she came back the next day her eye's looked red… I think it was 7__th__ July that time too…" Ians phone went off again. _

' _I'm on the roof' his eye's widened, she was on the roof in this weather? "Follow me…" _

_With that they all ran after Ian as he made his way up towards the roof, they was all confused when they saw the roof door open, and rain pouring in, "You can't be serious?" Asked Star as Ian nodded and ran out onto the roof, there sat on the bench where he first met her, Lucy was sat on the bench, she wore nothing but a vest and black jeans. Her hair was down and bangs covering her eye's. Ian rushed over taking off his jacket and throwing it around her shoulders. _

_Lucy raised her head, her eye's was puffy, but what stuck out was the mark across her cheek, bust lip and a few other markings along her body. "Lulu what happened?" Lucy just looked back down to the ground, but he could tell threw the rain he saw some tears falling out of her eye's. the other three made their way over to them, and Aira stood behind Lucy placing an umbrella over her head. _

"_Aira, take that thing away, let the rain consume me ok?" Ian shook his head and shook Lucy's shoulders furiously, "Lucy! Your freezing cold, soaking wet and you expect us to let you stay in the rain to get sick? Were your friends, tell us what's going on!" _

_Lucy finally took a deep shaking breath looking to them. " She's dead.. And I don't remember on how…" they all looked confused, she took out two golden key's, as star widened, "there Celestial mages gate keys!" Lucy nodded, "they belonged to my mother, before they made a contract with me a while back." _

"_What do you mean before? You can't make a contract with them unless either the mage cancels the contract they made with the spirit or…" "Or that mage is dead…" they all looked to her, knowing where this was going. _

"_my mother apparently died when I was 7, but since I have no memory of what happened threw my 7__th__ year of living in this world I don't know on how she died, only something that I was told it was an illness, my father blames me for it, and well you see the markings." Ian was furious, his grip on her shoulders got a little too tight, "He beats you because your mother couldn't control an illness she got? That's just sad and wrong!" _

" _he doesn't care about what really happens to me Ian unless money is involved, you don't know how many times he's tried matching me up with some rich bastard" Lucy spoke angry, her fist made contact with the bench gritting her teeth, "how can he do that? Wouldn't you have to be…" She nodded "I'm the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia Ian, I'm an Heartfilia, he doesn't approve of anything I do unless money is involved where he tries and controls me!" _

_They was all shocked to say the least, This girl in front of them was stinking rich but, she was so broken Ian pulled her into his arms, "I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt you again ok Lulu? I'm sure your mother would like you to be with friends also." she just stayed there, her head on his shoulder as he hugged her, as they all hugged her. _

"_Ian's right, Sleep over at my house tonight ok? We can have a girly night" Star added rubbing Lucy's back. " well, why don't we all just skip the rest of school today? I'm pretty sure my brothers got a full stock of alcohol we could enjoy" Rick added as Lucy gave a smile, "Yeah, sounds good to me, lets get wasted tonight." They stood up and made their way back threw the school and out the front gates. _

_End of flashback - _

They all widened, They all knew on how cruel and controlling Jude Heartfilia was over Lucy but they didn't know it was that bad, "Oh my god.." was all Lisanna spoke, she had a few tears leaking out of her eye's. Mira rubbed her sisters back as she felt the same way, " so her father beat her just because he lost her mother? Was there a specific reason to it? Resemblance wise?" asked the Lightening dragon slayer.

A voice was herd behind them, " Bingo Laxus, glad your all enjoying my life story told by Jack Arse here." they all turned around to see Lucy sat there on one of the tables behind them, holding a beer in her hand, and the rest of team Natsu sat with her, Levy and the three new additions to the guild.

"Lucy…" "No no, go ahead, you seem to have it all taken care of Jack Arse, but you seemed to have missed out that I kicked your arse later that night because you had caught me crying." Ian sweat dropped as she took a sip of the bitter beer she held, "N..no that's quite alright…"

The blonde Celestial mage got up and walked over to the table, the photo's had been spread out and she picked up one, it held the whole gang from junior high, " I remember this one,"

_Flashback _

_It was just 2 days after Lucy's 15__th__ birthday the 5 of them was gathered at the mall, it had been 2 years since they all became friends, and Lucy had really come out of her shell to them. She had started to wear lighter clothing and softened up. Although she always fought constantly with Ian the bickering was none stop unless Star was there to break them up. _

"_So Joker, which shop do you want to hit first? The guys are here so we can make them carry ALL! Our bags!" the girls Laughed as Aira had her arm linked with Rick, the two had finally confessed to each other and the group couldn't be any more happier, they had expected Lucy to hook up with Ian but just shrugged and said Lucy wasn't his type. They had all been curious about him as he never really showed them type of emotions about girls. _

"_How about that one? Best way to a girls heart is shoes" She winked to Aira and Rick as they went into the shop. _

_A few hours passed and the boys was exhausted, the girls must have bought at least half the shopping mall before sitting down at a small café on one of the upper floors. "How the hell can you girls keep going?" the three of them shrugged as they took a bite out of their burgers "how can you both be exhausted? Your both on the baseball team! Don't you go running?" Ian leaned over "Yes, but we know when we are at our limit! Plus shopping isn't a guy's thing!" _

_Lucy smirked, "oh really? I'm on the swim team but yet I've still got more energy than you, you must be slacking somewhere Jack Arse." his eye brow twitched, "you're the one who slacks off! I see you skipping swim practice I'm surprised they haven't kicked you off the team." _

_The blonde gave him an angry look which he smirked at, "and yet, we always come in first place thanks to me, just cause I don't train at school doesn't mean I don't train at home. Unlike you who sits on his fat cushion arse on some stupid console game!" _

_They had both stood up ready to fight one another until Star hit them over the head and they crouched down, "that's enough! Gosh! Sometimes I don't know If I'm hanging out with teenagers or babysitting a set of five year olds!" Aira couldn't help but chuckle as Rick just drank his milkshake. Giving off a grunt agreeing with Star. _

"_But she started it Sta-" "I don't care who started it! I'm finishing it! Now sit down and eat your lunch like good children or I will give you both a beating that you'll never forget!" they sat down quickly and began to eat their food. Star wiped her hands as she sat back down taking a French fry and bit into it, "So how's the eye brow?" _

_Lucy felt where there was a bandage and sighed, "it's alright, doesn't hurt much anymore." they all looked a little depressed, "Ah I was expecting it anyway, I only did it to piss him off." Star grinned, "Well remember on how I said my cousin was an artist?" she nodded "How would you like something done that he wouldn't be able to rip out and still piss him off at the same time?" _

_Lucy thought about it and grinned, Star pointed to a tattoo studio behind her, "She's waiting for you after this just pick out a design you want and get it where ever you want." Lucy grinned and nodded finishing up her Lunch, and then grabbed Ian's hand dragging him along, "Eh! Wait why do I have to come?!" _

"_Because I said so!" Lucy added as they went into the studio, 3 hours later, they walked back out to a sickly pale looking Ian, and a very happy blonde. Their friends still sat in the same place they was 3 hours ago chatting. Lucy sat down giving a slight wince from her ribs, " So… what did you get done?" _

_Lucy grinned, "You'll have to wait and see in 2 hours, in any case thanks so much Star! You're the best!" _

_Star gave Lucy a high five, and then looked to Ian, "why's he so pale?" "He started to tease me saying the pain would become too much, so your cousin told him all the different places to get tattoo's that would hurt." they laughed as Aira saw someone walking past, she grabbed her camera and walked up to the red haired woman, who was wearing a white chiffon blouse and blue skirt, "C..could you please take a picture of us together?" the woman give a smile. _

"_Sure" They all got in close together, Ian soon smirking again and got behind Lucy, and grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it up, as the flash went off on the camera, Lucy widened blushing like mad! Sure enough no one saw her boobs, but she didn't half chase Ian around for that. _

_End of flashback - _

They all began laughing no one had known Lucy got a tattoo on her ribs, cause if she's wearing a top too short, she just uses a magic potion to hide it. Erza looked at the photograph, and widened, "Wait… I remember this!" they all looked to her confused, "Why?" asked Natsu looking at it, he didn't seem anything familiar about it. "I had been doing a mission that day, and decided to go relax when I got asked to take a picture of a group of teenagers.

That was you lot! Since I had only just stopped took a picture and walked off, I didn't realise! I do remember that Lucy had chased Ian up until she drop kicked him and put him into a cobra twist"

Ian paled and they all laughed again. Laxus though was still looking at that necklace around the girls neck, "Oi, Blondie still got that necklace?" Lucy blinked at the lightening dragon slayer and nodded pulling it out from underneath her blouse, "why?"

Laxus walked over and then gave a nod before turning back around, "if you can't remember then it doesn't matter." Lucy raised her eye brow, "what the hells that suppose to mean? of course I don't remember how I got it! I don't have a clue on what happened to me when I was 7! All I remember is going to sleep at 6 years old and waking up at 8 years old. No one has ever told me what happened in between and I didn't have this necklace that nigh I went to sleep."

Laxus frowned, his face didn't look too pleased, "I'll leave you to figure out what the L/D stands for on the back of it then." With that Laxus and the thunder legion left the guild, leaving a very stunned and confused group of people.

Lucy sat down next to the master and looked at the inscription on the back of her necklace.

'_happy 7__th__ birthday sis_

_With love _

_L/D' _

Them two initials was confusing as the master looked over, " so that's what he was upset about, L/D , that's Laxus initials." everyone dropped their mouths, Lucy's been carrying something from Laxus for years? And why does it say sis?

FT FT FT FT FT

YAY! chapter 10 is here! I know it's longer than the rest! But I though you might want to read on about Lucy's past!

Thank you everyone for reading the chapter even if you don't review!

That's all for now though Curedream90 Over and out!


	11. siblings, swimming an date?

W+elcome one, welcome all! To my all new Fairy tail fanfic! I know there are a lot of fanfics out there about Fairy tail in high school, or Fairy tail in plain old guild life with new adventures, but this one, I have decided to create is a WHOLE NEW! FAIRY TAIL GOES TO SCHOOL! That is , if no one has already thought of it and done the story before. XD

I do not own anything from Fairy tail except my own OCC, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Now onto the story!

Chapter 11

Walking threw the darkened sky, the leaves rustled in the distance of tree tops, as the moon shone brightly in the sky, looking up from where she was sitting Lucy gave out a low sigh she had been here for a few hours after the whole ordeal back at the guild, saying she needed to be alone for a while. Natsu was reluctant to let her go out in the town alone but Master Makarov said that Lucy needed some time as she needs to figure some stuff out on her own.

So Lucy had walked around town until she decided to pass a clearing and head into the forest, where she had found a stream and sat down next to it, all different thought's kept flashing threw her mind, that all went back to the necklace and Laxus, why did he act like that? Why couldn't she remember? What did it all mean? who sealed her memories, who caused her to be so lonely?

Closing her eye's she began trying to remember about when she was 7, something she'd done a few times but it was all static,

*Zap* Her head began pounding as she fell down to her knees holding it, as faces began popping up in her mind.

_Flashback _

" _oi! Blondie! Which one do you want?" spoke a male, child voice, lucy grinned as she leaned over the wooden counter and pointed to the extremely large pink bunny. "Oh little lady's after the grand prize huh? Think you can hit it -beep?-" the boy's face it was slightly blurry but she could see a good amount of blonde hair, and what looked like earphones, he was wearing a yellow t-shirt. _

"_Alright blondie! But I'm not carrying the dumb rabbit ok?" the girl nodded, "I know I wanna carry it nii-kun!" the boy grinned, showing off pearly white teeth and a crack of lightening began expanding down his finger, "Onii! You can't use magic!" spoke the little Lucy, as the boy sweat dropped, and then picked up the baseball that was laid out on the desk. "Fine, I'll still get you that stupid bunny." he aimed but the first shot missed the 3 upside down stacked cups at the other side of the shooting range. Lucy couldn't help but stand back and giggle, "Oh shut it blondie, I'm just warming up!" he gave his shoulders a roll and cracked his neck, then took another shot, he managed to knock 2 of them down and it still left one more shot and one more go. _

"_Almost there Nii-kun!" the excited girl jumped up and down, as a woman walked up to them, long golden blonde hair, wearing a red dress, "What are you kids up to?" Lucy ran up to the woman, wrapping her arms around the womans waist, "Mama! Onii is trying to get me the big rabbit!" _

_The woman laughed as the boy hit the last cup, and the store owner rang the bell, "Well what do we have here! A winner! And the lucky little girl gets her bunny!" the man handed the bunny to Lucy which was twice the size of her body. _

"_Are you sure you can carry something that big sweetie?" Lucy gave off a large grin and nodded! "Of course I can! Cause I'm just as strong as -beep-" _

_End of flashback_

Her head still hurt as she had tears rolling down the cream cheeks, " w..what was that? I… I still have that rabbit in my room but who was that boy?" she closed her eye's again, the pounding wasn't stopping, as someone was walking threw the clearning, she shot her eye's open and stood up way to fast holding going for her whip, "Who's there!"

Her vision was a little blurry from the tears, "Calm down Blondie, it's just me what the hell are you doing out here? Down here at this time of night? Do you know it's dangerous?" she relaxed a little bit as Laxus walked out from the trees, he was in his purple vest and black pants, "I came down here to do some thinking…" she leaned against a tree trying to massage her pounding head away.

He looked her over, she didn't look too good, and then walked over to the stream placing his hands in his pockets, " you've had a rough life Blondie, I knew that bastard couldn't be trusted." Lucy raised her eye brow "Who?" "That father of yours, who else?"

Lucy sat down leaning her back against the tree trunk, "So you know, what are you going to do with that information? Not like you can call child services on him now, He's dead, and how do you know he wasn't to be trusted? Why can't I remember?" she curled her knees up as he looked back to her, "You really don't remember when you visted Magnolia 14 years ago?"

Lucy shook her head, she held her knees close to her chest, "every time I try, I always get a blur… I tried just before you startled me just then, and all I got was boy winning me a stuffed rabbit, and my mother. His face was blurry, and his name was beeped out.. I'm so confused" he gave a sigh and knelt down in front of her, "Why do you care anyway? You never cared since I joined the guild" that took the man back, and just placed a grin on his face.

"what?" Asked the celestial mage, " your learning Dragon slayer's magic ain't you?" that took her back, and blinked, "How did you know?" he pointed to his eye's, smirking. He reached his hand out and roughed up the girls hair, then sat on the ground pulling out some beers, "Here, since you like them so much." she took one and placed the bottle cap in between her teeth.

"Hey that's dange-!" he was cut off as the bottle opened and she took a sip, " it doesn't hurt, want me to open yours?" he laughed and did the same thing. "Laxus.. The master told me that you gave me this necklace.. How are you connected to me? Please tell me what I'm missing"

Taking a deep breath he leaned back on his hand taking a swig of his own beer, " you're my younger sister blondie," she took a deep breath, "So the boy.. I saw in that memory was you." he gave a nod and took a sigh. " I knew ever since you joined the guild who you really was, when phantom lord attacked, I knew who was behind it, but I knew you needed to stand on your own two feet to stop that man. When our mother died, I had asked gramps to bring you to the guild but he couldn't, since Ivan is my father and Jude was yours."

She nodded now understanding, they was half siblings, but siblings none the less, "So did you know about the dragon that's sealed inside me?" he gave another nod, "I was there the day she sealed it inside of you. It took all her strength and magical power, that when it was over she had nothing left, when that sealing happened it must have wiped your memory of that whole year you spent here in Magnolia. An in doing so, it cost her own life,"

Lucy finished her beer and placed the empty bottle at the side of her, "So I really did kill her, it's all my fault that she's dead.." Laxus shook his head and looked to her, " no, it wasn't blondie, in any case I didn't think you was such a bad girl" that caused his companion to grin and stick out her tongue. "Must have inherit Ted it from you."

FT FT FT FT FT

The next day, everyone in town who was gathering for the swimming competition between 4 different high schools was gathering together, Magnolia High, Saber High, Raven high and lastly a school Lucy thought she'd never hear again, Lockheart High, she was glad that Laxus had stopped her from drinking too much the night before otherwise she would be in hell right now.

Although that didn't seem to calm the girls nerves down, it was her first competition in over 7 years, and she knew she had to win it. She was wearing her gym tracksuit over her swimsuit, standing by the side of the pool with the rest of her swim team. Looking around people hadn't settled down yet so she couldn't see if anyone she knew was there. When suddenly "OI! BLONDIE! MAKE SURE YOU WIN!" she looked up at the top of the stands seeing Laxus giving her a thumbs up, at the side of him was the rest of the whole guild, in front of them was her school mates and she nodded giving a thumbs up " I'LL DO MORE THAN WIN! I'LL THRASH THEM!"

Suddenly all her nerves had left her, she hadn't expected that Laxus would show up and cheer her on, but after there little heart to heart the night before they had suddenly become closer to one another.

FT FT FT FT FT

Up in the stands, Laxus sat down crossing his arms smirking at the girl who was now talking to her team mates, when freed raised his eye brow, "when did you and Lucy begin to be friends Laxus?" he just gave a grin, "Well, she is my baby sister after all." everyone in the guild looked to him, "your siblings!" all the master could do was grin and nod to confirm it. " yeah, Same mother, different pop's," he placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder and began to squeeze it, "You hurt her, and I'll hurt you"

Natsu gulped and nodded, sweat running fast down his forehead, as Star came and sat down next to Laxus, " Joker's gonna crush them" the blonde smirked to the orange haired girl and they nodded. "Hey star? What was Lu-chan's best time record in junior high?" asked Levy turning around to the older girl.

"Hmm If I remember correctly, 45 seconds on almost each match." they all widened, they couldn't get her to beat 1 minute 2 seconds threw training, " she likes to slack off in training but when it comes down to competitions like this then she cracks don and gets it done." they all turned to the pool side where the headmaster Tsunade stood at the podium "welcome all to the Regional swim meet competition! Today it will be not only our own Magnolia high, but Saber High, Raven high and also Locheart high! The top two schools will move onto the nationals, and the swimmer with the fastest time ill also be given a grand prize! Now good luck to the competitors and schools!"

The crowd cheered as they all got ready they saw Lucy take off her gym tracksuit and place on her swimming cap and goggles, she walked up to Lane 5 standing on the diving box, taking a few deep breaths. "So they placed Lucy in the first race huh? Well that will give the school an edge." they all looked to Aira, "what do you mean?" Aira smiled as she took a sip of her drink. " if I had to pick which stroke she's best at, it would be front stroke, just watch."

The school competitors got into position, "on your marks! … get set… GO!" a small gun blasted and straight away Lucy was missing from the box, while others had just dived in, when they got a glimps of her, she was already to the other side of the pool, they all was gob smacked, she dived under and turned around and made it back to the other side of the pool within 43 seconds. She got out of the pool as the rest of the school was turning back and her team ran up hugging her.

"W..wow, Blondies super fast!" even Laxus was shocked and impressed they all nodded as Lucy placed back on her tracksuit bottems sitting down with the towel around her neck.

The next couple of races, Magnolia was in first, mainly because Lucy was in most of them. And each time she managed to win within 40 seconds, the bell rang indicating Lunch and she just placed on a black t-shirt over her swimsuit.

They all made there way to a nice open space on the school grounds and sat down, the girls was all giving cheers and hugs to the blonde when she made it over to the open blanket, "Well done!" or "Lucy Rules!" She sat down next to Natsu and took one of his spicy chicken wings, "Thanks guys," "So Lucy, why didn't you train that hard when we was helping you?" asked Gray chomping on his cheese sandwich, Lucy just shrugged taking a bit out of her chicken.

" I feel like I wasted my time when doing so…" Gajeel grumply spoke which made the girl laugh, "don't feel like that Gajeel, you actually helped me break a few records, most I could ever do was 45 seconds, now it's 40" he gave off his iron grin. As Natsu placed an arm around the girls waist, "I'm just lucky to have an amazing girl" they all aw'd at that apart from the blushing blonde.

"Natsu! You smell like bbq chicken with some smoked pork!" they all laughed as he pouted, "But they tasted good!" They all laughed at the young couple, After their date a few Friday's ago the two grew stronger and had officially became a couple. Natsu was about to kiss her when his arms felt empty, blinking a few times, he looked and saw Lucy sprawled out on the ground with Star on top of her, "I never got to hug you yesterday Joker! You ran off almost instantly!"

"Star, nice to see you two but, get your Arse off me!" they all sweat dropped, and found that almost everyone that had been friends with Lucy in the past was all crazy apart from Aira who just sat down next to Natsu and smiled, "Don't mind Star, there like sisters it's just her way of greeting." Natsu just stood up, walked over to star, picked her off his girlfriend then helped Lucy up, and gave her lips a kiss.

Star just blinked a few times, "Whoa! Pinky! Bold move…" Ian just laughed and sat backwards next to the master "Star your so slow,"

FT FT FT FT FT

Ino had decided to sit next to Laxus, he didn't seem that scary to her, he did give her a side glance at times, " Y..your Laxus right?" he gave a grunt, "Yeah what's it to you blondie" Ino gave a small glare, "The names Ino Honda I was told that you use Lightening magic right?"

He turned his full attention away from his younger sister to the blonde girl sitting next to him, "Yeah what's it too ya?"

" I also use Lightening magic, I was wondering if you could train me?" "Hmph, I don't have time to baby sit a bunch of kids girly." that caught Lucy's attention who stalked up to him, not so afraid of the big bad lightening mage anymore. "Laxus Drayer!"

Laxus gulped, From all he had herd of his sisters past, plus he knew she was learning Dragons slayers magic that she could probably kick his arse, "Y..yeah?" She knelt down and sighed, " You're the only other person in the guild that uses the same magic as Ino, you said you wanted to make it up to me right?"

He gave a nod, "Then your training Ino until I say so." "WHAT!" she flicked his forehead, " what, onii can't do it? And here I thought you was meant to be the next master of our guild." he grunted, "Fine! I'll make sure I train her to the point here she'll shove lightening bolts up your arse!"

Everyone laughed as Lucy just went and sat back in Natsu's lap, and then Laxus realised what had just happened, "You freaking tricked me!" She stuck her tongue out. Then looked around, "Hey where's Gray and Erza?"

FT FT FT FT FT

Gray walked up to the table Erza was sitting in the café, and handed the woman a box of strawberry cake, "Here just like I promised, just glad tomorrow's the last day" he sat down as the red haired took a bite of her cake, " Yeah no more free Cake, we could always have a rematch?"

Gray just leaned backwards against the table "I'd rather not get my arse kicked again, say Erza why did you want us to come here anyway? I didn't peg you for one to join a high school" the red haired placed her fork down crossing her legs looking outside where guild was, " after hearing about all the fun moments you can have in school, I thought I wanted to try it. We've never been to a place like this before Gray, never got a chance to get an education like this. Yeah we got taught stuff from the master and other older members of the guild when we was kids but, how could we back it up with out no proof of a real education?"

Gray thought about it and nodded, "that's true, plus experiencing the thrill is actually kinda cool. As well as not using any magic, you have to do things by your own two hands." Erza nodded and gave him a smile. "It's all thanks to Lucy, if she didn't drop the missions to join up here, we wouldn't be here also, cheering her on. It's truly a remarkable experience, studying, having fun, and maybe… experience love."

At that the ice mage raised his eye brow, "You want to experience love?" at that Erza blushed as bright as her hair, the boy couldn't help but laugh," "Want to know what I was going to make you do if I won that fight?" she gave him a curious look, as he looked back to her with a smile, " Take you out on a date." Erza looked shocked at the man in front of her, she had no idea he had felt feelings for her in that area. Taking her hand he smiled, "But I don't have to win a battle to ask, so how about the movies tonight?"

Erza just gave off a smile and nodded, "Sure Gray, I'd like that, why don't we go join the others now? I think there beginning to look for us?"

He nodded and they walked out of the café.

FT FT FT FT FT

When the two reached the group, Erza walked straight up to Lucy, took her hand and ran off to the school entrance, "whoa! Erza slow down!" When she did Erza turned around to the blonde, blushing, "Lucy! W…what do you wear for a date to the movies?"

Lucy had to blink a few times, Erza + Date? "Who you going with?" a sly smirk planted on her face, "G..gray.." " stop by mine after school I got the perfect outfit."

FT FT FT FT FT

YAY! chapter 11 is here! I know it's longer than the rest! But I though you might want to read on about ERZA GOT A DATE WITH GRAY!

Thank you everyone for reading the chapter even if you don't review!

That's all for now though Curedream90 Over and out!


	12. Erza's big date!

W+elcome one, welcome all! To my all new Fairy tail fanfic! I know there are a lot of fanfics out there about Fairy tail in high school, or Fairy tail in plain old guild life with new adventures, but this one, I have decided to create is a WHOLE NEW! FAIRY TAIL GOES TO SCHOOL! That is , if no one has already thought of it and done the story before. XD

I do not own anything from Fairy tail except my own OCC, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Now onto the story!

Chapter 12

At the end of the school day, Magnolia high was the top team in the swimming competiton with Lucy being the fastest swimmer, winning a year's free shopping voucher at one of her favourite stores in the mall. Lucy was really happy that she had won it and would want to go there the next day and shop till she dropped, but before that could occur she had the biggest problem to face at the moment.

As she had packed up her gym back, her red haired friend dragged her out of the school gates rushing all the way to the blonde girls apartment, which caused everyone in the group to give them strange looks.

Gray walked up to Natsu and gave him a grunt to get his attention, "What do you want ice princess?" Gray really wanted to get into a fight with him after that remark but he was really stuck for something at the moment.

"Dude.. I kind of need your help at the moment, could.. We call it truce for today?" that caused the pink haired boy to raise his eye brow slinging his book bag over his shoulder, "what's eating at you dude?" Gray rubbed the back of his head, " I asked Erza out on a date tonight, and I'm freaking out I mean its just to the movies like but.."

Natsu blinked a few times and slapped the boy on his back, "so that's what's eating you, well I don't know how much I can help, Erza is a totally different woman to Lucy, and now I understand why Erza dragged my girl away. Lets head off to your place and see what we can do ok?" Gray grinned and nodded,

FT FT FT FT FT

Lucy was thrown threw her window instead of using the door while Erza was pacing around the bedroom, this was the first time Lucy had seen the all mighty Erza panicking, it would have been quite a funny site if it wasn't for the fact that her life was in the cross fire.

"Alright, it's just the movies right? What time is he picking you up and from where?" Lucy's phone went off and she looked to it, "Never mind, I got the details here, soul tree at 7," Erza raised her eye brow but the blonde didn't say anything. Lucy went over to her wardrobe, "Go take a bath I'll pick you out something that I know will be lovely but simple for a movie date."

The red haired mage just nodded and walked into the stellar mages bathroom, she heard the tub running and then a set of 'AAHHHH Heaven' come from her bathroom. Lucy couldn't help but chuckle as the door opened and Levy walked in, "Lucy! So this is where you went, I though Erza was with you?"

Lucy pointed to the bathroom and winked "Date" Levy squealed and began helping out her best friend pick out an outfit for Erza.

FT FT FT FT FT

"Dude! What about this?" he held up a midnight blue shorts sleeve shirt, "This with a black under top will go well" the navy haired boy raised his eye brow, he was stood in a towel with his hair dripping thinking. "Just answer me one question…. How the hell do you know fashion?"

"he he, must have been around Luce way too long bro, any case, these with your black jeans? What do you think Happy buddy?" the blue flying cat was sat munching on fish happily on the boy's bed. "it's his colour but why don't you go for red over the black instead? You know make a statement that you can look hot in anything?! Sir!"

Natsu crossed his arms thinking, "But he doesn't have any.. An-" "He can borrow yours from that night you took Lushie out for that hot date last week…" "Good thinking Happy!" he then soon rushed out of the room with Gray's eye brow twitching. He never thought it would be this hard to try and impress the all mighty Erza. At least he had someone trying for him. An it so happened to be Natsu, who some how had great taste in clothing for dates.

"He really has been with Lucy for way too long." "Aye Sir!"

His room door slammed back open and he saw Natsu with a long sleeve red shirt, and a grin came up on Gray's face. "alright get changed! it's 6pm now! You have to meet Erza in an hour! And with in that time you still have to go to the flower shop or do you want me to go for you?" "Why flowers?"

The pink haired boy face palmed himself, "no matter how much of a man Erza looks like, girls LOVE! It when they get flowers, especially roses! Now hurry!" Gray placed on his clothing as happy gave him some Icey rose cologne. Which he gladly placed on, and then just roughed up his hair to the messy lump it normally is.

FT FT FT FT FT

*Twitch..Twitch…small growl* "If you don't stop moving then I'm going to have to get Virgo to tie you down to that bed Erza!" *Gulp* "S..sorry Lucy… this sort of stuff really isn't my thing." giving out a soft sigh Lucy sat back on her chair looking at the red haired woman in front of her while Levy was behind Erza trying to get the perfect accessories.

"it's essenial for a woman to do this for their dates, whether it's just to the movies or a night out on the town. Even though Cana would most likely be too drunk to even do this." the girls let out a little laugh as Lucy stood up and walked over to her fridge taking out a sofa. "We still have plenty of time to do your Make up, at least your hairs done. Which was the biggest concern."

Erza looked into the mirror and saw her hair, it was all clipped to once side, with little ringlets in, and it was sparkling a little bit with glitter. "I do appreciate this though Lucy I'm just really nervous." Levy placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "It's ok to be nervous, it's only Gray, now if it was Gajeel then you'd have to worry."

They laughed as Lucy handed them both a drink sitting back down, "Just take a few deep breaths, relax and you wont be as nervous." Erza gave a nod and did exactly what her friend said. They all took a sip of their drinks and the red haired girl noticed Lucy's wrist. Her mind went back to what was told the other day. After all the past the blonde had, she could still sit here smiling helping her.

"You really are something you know that Lucy?" this caught the stellar wizards attention, "what do you mean?" "being so strong," Lucy blinked trying to figure out what she said and then noticed Erza looking at her scared wrist. "Oh, nah, I'm not that strong at all" this caused both of her friends to look confused. Giving a sigh, "I take it as you didn't know being a cutter is a sign of weakness? A sign of not having the strength?" they shook their heads.

" Your still pretty strong though, in the end look at where you are now." giving off a grin Lucy looked to her, "that doesn't matter, what matters right now is for you to keep that head of your's still so I can finish off your make up!" giving out a gulp, Lucy picked back up the eye liner and then leaned in forward.

FT FT FT FT FT

7pm finally came, Gray straightened out his shirt while holding a bouque of Roses with Natsu stood behind the tree. "Stop being so nervous! Your going to smell of sweat by the time she gets here." giving out a groan, "but she's not even here yet! Didn't we say 7?" Natsu let out a small chuckle "Girls are always fashionably late, now stop being nervous"

*Click, Click, click* "G..gray?" the boy turned around and his jaw instantly dropped, there stood a scarlett haired beauty, "Erza.. Wow" he suddenly felt something hit his back and then snapped out of his trance walking over to the girl. "H..here, for you"

Erza looked at the flowers and her face began to light up just as red as her hair, "T..thank you, there lovely. So… ready to go?" he nodded and held out his arm for her, which she gladly took and they began walking to the town district theater.

As they walked, Natsu came out from behind the tree, looking a little confused, while Lucy walked out from behind a bush, "I feel like I've seen that little black dress before." the blonde gave a laugh as she kissed his cheek. "I wore it when you wanted Virgo to dig that hole" he rubbed his cheek ," Yeah that slap hurt."

They went back to Lucy's place so she could help him with his maths homework.

Back with Gray and Erza

They was stood looking at the movie posters, "Hmm what would you like to see?" Erza looked at them, Lucy had given loads of advice but, one she could not give was the type of movie to pick with him. "How about that? Nightmare over the hills?" Gray smiled and nodded, they walked into the building and he paid for the tickets, "So Erza, you look, really lovely"

Erza couldn't help but blush, she placed a loose strand of her straightened hair behind her ear and smile "Thanks, I kinda asked Lucy for help" "So you did the same huh? I had to ask Natsu, I was surprised about how he knew fashion."

They both thought for a moment, "Lucy" and then laughed. Gray paid for some pop corn and drinks for the both of them, and they walked into the screening of the movie.

1 hour 45 minutes later

They walked out of the movie room, both smiling they had really enjoyed the movie, with also giving each other side glances, the air had become slightly chilled. " hey Erza, they night's still a little young, and I think I know a small café open that sells Strawberry cake" that caught his female companions attention, he could practically see the love hearts in her eye's.

" would you like to go?" she gave a small nod and they walked down the side street, to a small little café called Dream revolution. He opened the door for her, and they soon found themselves a little table.

"Tonight's been wonderful Gray, I've really enjoyed it." he sat back and smiled, "Same here," A waitress walked over, "Hello, what can I get for you two?"

FT FT FT FT FT

*Pant… Pant* Looking over at his Maths tutor, Natsu noticed her face flushed and she was breathing a little hard, "Luce? Are you ok?" she gave a few blinks and a small weak smile. "Yeah, must be exhausted from all that swimming today, it's been a while since I've pushed myself that hard." he was about to feel her forehead, but she managed to side step him and walk into the kitchen.

"I've ran out of your favourite soda, Levy must have had it, you ok with Milk?" Natsu scrunched up his eye's, he could hear her breathing hard, and she didn't smell healthy, " sure," he went back to looking over his homework, they was almost finished and he noticed that she was really good at teaching Maths to him. Nothing like when Erza did.

Suddenly *Crash! , Thud!* shooting his head up and rushing to the kitchen, he saw Lucy laying on her side with the smashed bottle of milk next to her. Kneeling down next to the blonde stellar wizard he gave her a shake, "Luce? LUCE!"

FT FT FT FT FT

*Slam* Natsu looked over to the doors that lead to the hospital, Gray and Erza was panting, "What happened?" Natsu just looked away, while Erza on the other hand had a different plan, she walkd over and slammed him into the wall, "Tell me Natsu." His eye's held pain and sorrow, "I don't know ok! We was doing homework, and I noticed she didn't look well, but when I asked she shrugged it off. Luce went to get drinks and collapsed. Wendy's out on a mission at the moment in Hargeon, so she can't heal her. Apparently she needs emergency stomach surgery."

Their eye's widened, what could possibly be going on inside Lucy's body? "I'll tell you this though, Luce's beginning to smell like a dragon."

FT FT FT FT FT

YAY! chapter 12 is here! I know it's longer than the rest!

Thank you everyone for reading the chapter even if you don't review!

That's all for now though Curedream90 Over and out!


	13. appendix gone boom

W+elcome one, welcome all! To my all new Fairy tail fanfic! I know there are a lot of fanfics out there about Fairy tail in high school, or Fairy tail in plain old guild life with new adventures, but this one, I have decided to create is a WHOLE NEW! FAIRY TAIL GOES TO SCHOOL! That is , if no one has already thought of it and done the story before. XD

I do not own anything from Fairy tail except my own OCC, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Now onto the story!

Chapter 13

Pacing around the waiting room in the hospital, 5 hours they had been there waiting to hear any news on their blonde haired friend, 5 hours of sitting in a cold waiting room. 5 freaking hours of panicking!, Coming to a stop looking down the hallway past the reception desk, Natsu's eye's crunched up together, not one doctor or nurse had come to tell them about her condition or what had even caused the girl to even need stomach surgery in the first place. It was a rather peculiar mystery, or so it seems.

Finally twitching his ears and nose, the young fire dragon slayer picked up a scent of hand sanitizer, with a faint smell of Lucy's blood in the background. Looking down the fairly lit hallway a doctor in his mid 40's finally reached them with a clipboard in his hand, "Lucy Heartfilia correct?" they all gave a nod as he pushed up the glasses on the bridge of his nose. " Miss. Heartfilia is fine, the surgery was a success. You my friend got her here just in time before the poison even had a chance to spread threw her body."

That made everyone's eye brow raise, as Erza walked over to him, "what do you mean poison?" he gave a small cough and nod, " Miss. Heartfilia's appendix my dear, the cause of her having a fevers and looking ill was the fact that her Appendix was rupturing, when she fainted, it must have just ruptured, we was able to diagnose what was wrong quickly and get her into surgery. The reason why it took so long was due to trying to stop the Poison from spreading threw her body."

Natsu looked down at his hands, he had been with Lucy the whole night and he only noticed 15 minutes before she even passed out that the girl wasn't well. He felt like a right failure. "Now, sometimes the symptoms show up at an early stage and can last days before anything happening, it could just look like she caught a normal stomach bug, or it could just come on straight away and immediately explode, so don't go blaming yourself, young man. You saved her life after all."

All Natsu could do was nod as Erza placed a hand on his back and Gray on his other shoulder. "Is she ok for visitors?" asked the young ice mage, and the doctor noticed the time, "Since you been here for 5 hours waiting, and have saved this hospital various number of times, I don't see why not, but you can't stay too long, she's still recovering and needs rest. When I left her room she was still asleep, so I can't exactly say when Miss. Heartfilia will even wake up. With the sudden rush of toxins being threw her body it might be a day or two, follow me and I'll lead the way."

They nodded and followed the man down the hallway to the stellar mages room.

FT FT FT FT FT

The Blunette opened the door to hers and the Celestial wizards apartment, the Iron dragon slayer behind her, carrying her book bag with a grin on his face, Pantherlily on his shoulder. "I still find it hard to believe, that Scarlett girl actually came to Lucy and you for help. Well at least now I know what her weakness is!"

The Script mage gave a chuckle as she took off her shoes and placed on some slippers "I've known Erza since we was children and that's the first time I'd ever seen her have a nervous breakdown, sure I've see her shed a few tears but they are normally when she's laughing with her Team.

She was about to walk into the kitchen when she noticed, Natsu and Lucy's school books on the floor, "that's strange… what happened here?" she began to clean up the mess while Gajeel walked into the kitchen seeing the smashed bottle of milk on the floor, and a few specs of blood, he knelt down and gave it a small sniff. His eye's hardened, knowing who's blood it is, picking up the dust pan and brush he began to clean up the mess.

Just as Levy walked into the kitchen, "D…do you think they had an argument?" Gajeel gave out a grunt as Lily searched the rest of the apartment, "I'm not sure squirt, but it seems like something went down." He placed the glass inside the bin and began to clean up the milk. "I spotted some blood, seems like bunny girl cut herself on the glass. It seems a little hard to believe that Salamander would get violent with his mate."

Levy gave a nod as they finished cleaning up the apartment, when a knock came to the window, Levy noticed it was happy and opened it up. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you two!"

They looked to each other and then back to the blue cat, Lilly walked over "What happened?" "Lucy began feeling ill while she was teaching Natsu, but she ignored his worried face, then a smash was heard in the kitchen and she was passed out. Their down at the hospital right now." Levy looked to her companion and then back to the cat, "we're coming!"

FT FT FT FT FT

Natsu looked at the small frame threw the window, she was hooked up to a IV Drip, Blood transfusion, the machine at the side of the bed was beeping steady showing that her heart was stable, the mask covering her face fogged up every so often from her breathing. The doctor opened the door for the small group to walk in and they did, her face was slightly pale, and her eye's had dark circles around, giving her a racoon type of look. Over all she was still asleep from the surgery. The fire dragon slayer took a seat at the side of her bed with the pulse thing on her finger. "Luce…" Erza and Gray took a seat at the other side of her bed, His arm wrapped around titania's shoulder as she clutched onto his shirt.

"S..she looks so small compared to how she usually is." Erza spoke and they both nodded, the doctor was still stood there, "is there any chance that either of you know who her previous GP was? Unfortunately, Miss. Heartfilia has a rare blood type, and that is the last bag of what we have." They shook their heads. "We will have to wait till she wakes up then. It's just in case she is hospitalized here again, I'll let you all have some privacy. There is a small café down the hallway to your right if you need any refreshments, once she wakes up please come and get me and don't let her drink anything too fast, her throat will be dry and sore"

Gray gave a confirming nod as he must have been the only one listening to the last of what the doctor was saying.

Once he had left the room, they just gave another look to the blonde mage, "So Natsu, can you smell that different scent on her now?" Natsu shook his head, "all I can smell is her usual scent, plus all this medical stuff that they use here." Erza seemed to relax a little, "I have noticed a sudden spike in her magic lately, and that she hasn't gone on missions like us."

They all gave another nod. An began waiting for her to wake up.

FT FT FT FT FT

_**Dreamland **_

_**Lucy had woken up in the astral plane not long after passing out, she had given a groan from the pain in her right side. "ugh, what the hells happened to me? Serenity?" **_

"_**I'm here my child, seems like your struggling to fight off the poison in your system." Lucy had almost widened, "what poison?" **_

" _**Your Appendix burst my child, I tried to prevent it from happening and repair it, but unfortunately I couldn't do much as I still lye trapped until your birthday, I sincerely apologise. Igneels son managed to get you medical attention and your currently undergoing surgery as we speak." Lucy placed her hand to the side, "So why did I come to the astral plane then if I'm undergoing surgery?" **_

"_**I brought you here, I can put the pain behind you as you work on your training as a slayer, you may as well do something." **_

_**Lucy gave a nod and the pain in her side soon reduced, "So I've already mastered the Celestial magic, what am I learning today?" "Well, being the celestial Dragon slayer also means you need to learn other Elements, we will start with Fire today" Lucy gave another nod and began trying to manifest the fire.**_

_**This happened for the next five hours. **_

"_**Right the surgery is complete, unfortunately that's all we have time for, your friends are waiting for you to wake up my child, be careful and take it easy ok?" Lucy gave a nod as the sudden pain came back into her side. Making her kneel down to the ground. "Thanks, Serenity…" **_

"_**Your welcome my child," **_

_**With that Lucy felt the familiar tug back to reality. **_

_**End of dreamland **_

_**FT FT FT FT FT **_

The door to Lucy's hospital room, slammed open, the three fairy tail mages looked and saw Levy there out of breath, "W…we got here as soon as we could, I…is she ok?" Gajeel walked in behind her, holding a hand on the girls shoulder. Gray gave a nod, "Yeah, she's not woken up yet but according to the doctor the surgery went fine and should be waking up once the antistatic wears off"

That did it, Levy fell to her knees letting out a deep breath that she'd been holding, "Oh my god, I was so worried when we got back to her place, it was a mess! Books everywhere, smashed glass… blood." Natsu let out a small smile, "sorry about that, but when she collapsed, my mind wasn't set on cleaning."

Gajeel was about to speak but a soft voice came from the bed, "When.. Do you ever clean?" they all turned to see chocolate brown orbs staring back at them, "Hey… how do you feel?" asked Erza, rubbing her thumb over the stellar mages knuckles. "Like I was hit by Natsu's fire and Gray's ice at the same time. Then with Gajeels Iron rod in the stomach 5 times again." They all sweat dropped, only Lucy would know how THAT! Felt.

"But, I'm ok, I've survived worse remember," She turned her head slightly, seeing Gray and Erza still in the clothing from their date, "why are you both here? Shouldn't you be making out somewhere?" the whole room, couldn't help but smile as the two teens blushed, "When we heard from happy, we just rushed over as soon as possible, I can't be out having fun while you was stuck in surgery." Erza spoke and Lucy gave a smile as she slowly sat up. She gave a slight wince from the stitches.

"Well, looks like I wont make it to Xavier's baseball match, or Ian's wedding, damn of all the times for me to have stomach surgery." Natsu placed a hand on her blonde hair and gave it a small rough, "I'm sure they'll understand. You had us all worried sick, next time your not feeling well… tell us ok? Don't try and hide it." Lucy couldn't help but laugh slightly as she looked to him. "Alright, but I do feel guilty for ruining Erza's date"

"You can make it up to both of us by some cake" Gray spoke, only to try and get out of making Erza order 20 strawberry cakes and eat them. Lucy nodded and laughed, "How about I make you one by hand? I'm a decent baker." they all nodded, as Gray stood up, "Well the doc, wanted us to let him know when you woke up, I wont be long, may as well grab some coffee along the way, we'll all be here the rest of the night."

Gajeel let Levy sit on the edge of the bed by Lucy's feet and nodded "I'll go too, Salamander should come also, let these three have some girl bunny time."

They all laughed, Natsu was reluctant until Gajeel grabbed him by the neck and began dragging him out of the room.

FT FT FT FT FT

YAY! chapter 12 is here! I know it's longer than the rest!

Thank you everyone for reading the chapter even if you don't review!

That's all for now though Curedream90 Over and out!


	14. Dragon host rumours

Chapter 14

Several days had passed since Lucy had been edmited to the hospital for her stomach surgery, many of the guild members had visited, even Ian and her old gang from junior high, once they had received word that Lucy was in the hospital Ian had spoken with his fiance and even his fiance agreed to postpone the wedding seeing that one of his best friends he wanted at the wedding was in hospital.

Lucy had argued with Ian even threw an apple at his head for postponing something that important but he just grinned saying it wouldn't be the same without her there, Xavier had been a mess on Saturday after his baseball match finding out about Lucy's condition and went mental at happy for not notifying him. All the cat could do was cower in Lucy's arms and chest saying Xavier was mean. Which had sent Lucy into a fit of giggles and just said to stop by her house later because she had some special fish in her fridge for him. She didn't even bother giving Natsu the key knowing he'd just jump threw her window like normal.

Erza and Gray was reluctant to go out on another date until they received a Lucy rebal wrath stating if they don't go out on another date while she's in the hospital then she'd lock them up in the guild storage room for a month with no cake or anything! So they'd gone out on the Sunday or dinner and it ended with a nightly romantic kiss which Erza had explained all the gossip to Lucy the next day with Ino and Levy there.

It was now Wednesday, the school had also been notified about Lucy's condition, and stated she won't be coming back till the Monday after, Tsunade just spoke saying for her to get plenty of rest and that the school is looking forward to it's top learner coming back bright and healthy. At the moment Lucy was wearing a tank top with a pair of baggy jeans so it wasn't tight on her stitches, Wendy had been hysterical when finding out about the blonde appendix had burst while she was on a mission but all the stellar mage could do was smile and say it wasn't her fault. It had come in handy for the stellar mage as she was able to get a lot more training done with the dragon that lived inside her body. Which was why the reason for her getting out of hospital the Wednesday when she was originally meant to be leaving on Friday. Her body had gotten new healing powers from learning with Serenity.

There was a knock on the door, Lucy looked up from where she was sitting and saw a green haired woman there, dressed in a cowgirl clothing, "Hey girl, ready to get out of this place?" that placed a grin on the stellar mages face, "Sure am Bisca, sorry for making you come out of your way to come pick me up, I could have waited till school was out for Natsu." "None worries Lucy, my little one's in day care centre at the moment so I have time, plus who'd want to wait in the hospital another 8 hours just to be discharged? When you have me to come get you."

Lucy gave a angelic laugh as she stood up, she held a hand on her stitched side trying to be a little careful as Bisca picked up the girls backpack "alright, what do you say to stopping by the guild first to get some decent grub before I drop you off back at your apartment? Mira's dying to see you. Poor woman's been stuck behind the bar dealing with Cana's constant crying about drinking contests with the master. An having to patch up Ino from her training with Laxus."

That made Lucy raise an eye brow, " that kind of makes me slightly scared to head to the guild, I know what happens when Mira's excitement gets out of hand, but… I could do with some decent food, all this hospital food tastes like rubber." That made the cowgirl laugh and help the girl out of the hospital going towards the guild.

_GH GH GH GH GH _

At Magnolia high, the fairy tail group was sat around the lunch table, some picking at their food, "think Bisca's picked Lucy up by now?" asked the platinum blonde girl, they looked towards Ino, she had a few bandages around her wrist, gauze on her face, and a band aid across her nose, she had started training with Laxus on the Saturday after visiting Lucy and he wouldn't let her go easy, he made sure his training was tough on the girl. Although he knew that he'd surly get his arse kicked by Lucy later on.

"I'm sure she has Ino, don't worry although it is a little lonely at this table without her," Erza spoke while poking her cake with the fork, she loved Strawberry cake, but it didn't taste right when she knew her best friend was still sick from her stomach surgery. Natsu wasn't exactly taking it easy either, he'd been edgy and jumpy. Erza had forced him to come to school, saying if he took notes and Lucy's homework she'd love him even more then what she already did. So he was wanting to get back into the classroom, get the notes and rush off home.

Suddenly they jumped when Levy's phone started going off, she picked it up and opened up the screen seeing a text from Lucy, which made her grin, "Lucy's at the guild guy's Bisca is trying to bribe the master for a free lunch. While she's trying to avoid being squeezed to death by Mira and Lisanna." they couldn't help but chuckle as the tables mood lightened up a little more.

"Awe! I really wanted to take her home myself!" Natsu spoke pouting as he bit into a chicken leg, his nose suddenly went up into the air and then made a foul face. "them girls again, Lucy was right, that perfume is rather cheap and nasty to smell.." they turned to see Maxie, Jessica and Tessa walking up to their table, "Hey we heard about what happened to Hearty, too bad" spoke Maxie while a hand was on her hip as she flipped some hair back.

"What do you girls want?" spoke Ino from sipping her juice, "We just wanted to pay our respects to faker just cause she won us the Swim meet doesn't mean that she's on everyone's good list." Jessica added while looking down at her nails, she didn't care for the group, "And what part of Lucy is fake huh?" Erza said standing up holding the fork towards the trio. "Everything, her hair, nose, being ill and definatly them knockers she has on her chest."

Natsu soon stood up walking towards the girls, "There is nothing about her that's fake, you on the other hand, all I can smell radiating off you is fake perfume and plastic" Tessa's mouth dropped. "Excuse me pinky! Are you indicating one of us has plastic surgery?"

"Damn right, seems like its coming from this one here." he pointed to Maxie who looked just as shocked, "Now go away before I burn you all to a crisp.." his hand was about to ignite up but Gray stopped him. "Leave us and Lucy alone, she's done nothing to you so I don't see why your all envious of her." the girls stormed back off calling them every name under the sun.

They sat down and gave off a sigh, "Every day they've been coming over bugging us, your fan club is really annoying Xavier." Spoke gray as he took a bite out of Erza's cake, which earned him an evil glare. "I know, and I've told them to stay away plenty of times guess there jealous like you said they was."

The whole table gave a nod as the bell rang.

GH GH GH GH GH

Lucy was sat at her favourite stool at the bar with Bisca at the side of her while sharing a pizza with some cheese fries, "Your right Bisca this tastes a lot better than that rubbish they served me at the hospital I totally missed Mira's cooking while being cooped up in there."

"Glad you agree, sorry it all had to happen on an eventful weekend, that Ian sure likes to put you first then his own happiness." that made the stellar mage frown slightly, she hated the fact he put his life on hold while hers was getting fixed up, "and he will get an arse kicking once this stitches are out of my side. SERIOUSLY! Why put your own wedding on hold for your friend?" Bisca thought about it while chewing on a cheesy fry. "hmmm, I can't say anything me and Al got married while you all was still stuck on that island. We would have liked you all to be there but with all the rumours we knew the guild needed an happy event."

Lucy placed a hand on the girls shoulder, "and I'm glad you did, you deserved to find your happiness. You've both got a very adorable little girl in which with all the abuse my stomach's taken I'll be surprised if I can even bare children." the girls gave a slight laugh while Mira placed some shakes onto the bar for them. "Oh I can see it now, pink haired brown eye'd babies!" giving off a sweat drop look at the elder take over mage, "not to self, have these type of conversations away from Mira…" they gave a laugh again when suddenly the guild doors opened.

"oh by the way Lucy, have you heard the rumors of a dark guild looking around for a legendary Dragon Host?" chocking on her milkshake she looked up to Mira, "What? Dragon host I've never heard anything like that." some how she managed to keep on a surprised shocked face. Even though she knew very well what one was. "Yeah, Legend has it, once every 100 years there's a certain person that will hold a dragon deep down in their body. No one knows if these legends are true or not, but we had rumours going around town lately saying that a dark guild is looking for this host. Masters looking into the matter as we speak but no one knows if it's all true." Mira answered.

"Hey, maybe we have some referance books about it, who knows Maybe it's Natsu?" the girls thought about it then shook their heads, "If that was the case then Natsu would be carrying a dragon around inside of his body instead of looking for Igneel. In any case they might come to this guild looking so we've been on high alert. Laxus has been on edge with it and kept his distance away" Answered freed as he was stood by them getting another drink off Mira.

Lucy finished up her meal and sat back on her stool, "in any case, I've never heard of anything like a dragon host, sounds like something from an Cartoon."

Although that they seem to nod and believe her, Serenity, her celestial dragon deep within her soul was getting restless, something told her this danger would be coming their way sooner than they think.

" hey I've got an idea, to make up for all the trouble I caused this past weekend why don't we head to my parents mansion this weekend? You know for a relaxing break?" they looked to Lucy and smiled nodding, "that would be great! I'll have a word with the master about it Lucy. A weekend at a privet beach!" Again Mira had sparkles in her eye's.

While Lucy was deep thinking '_and I can try finding some relevant text towards what my mother did when she sealed Serenity inside of me' _

GH GH GH GH GH

There we have it, Chapter 14 finally done and updated! Sorry if it's a little sloppy been a while since I've written any fairy tail fanfics! Hope you like it, please give me some R+R if you want this story to continue!

Curedream90 over and out!


	15. Vacation part 1

Chapter 15

It was finally Friday 4.30, Lucy's stomach had healed incredibly fast according to Wendy, she now had her stitches out and a small faint outline of a scar was only noticeable if you looked rather closely at her stomach. She was wearing a pair of red denim shorts, with a white tank top, although you could see the outline of something on her ribs. Her hair was up into a high pony tail and her chocolate brown eye's glistened with excitement.

Just like she promised, everyone was waiting at the train station for the group of high school kids to get there so they could head off to the Heartfillia mansion for a nice weekend break. She had packed some of her things but had a feeling that the mansion still held a lot of her old stuff. She hoped her favourite bikini that was stored there still fit her. It was said to be a rather warm weekend for mid October.

She suddenly felt an arm slung around her shoulder and she looked up seeing her older brother smirking, "Back to the mansion huh? I haven't been there since Mother was alive. I wonder if it's changed at all" Lucy gave a smile, "when I was there last year, most things had been covered over with white sheets, dad's office was still the same but I never got to check out the rest of the house. The gardens had still been tended to which was a good thing." Laxus gave a nod to his younger sister.

"Just please don't tell me your going to be cooped up in that Library all weekend, we are going to have some fun!" Cana spoke as she drank some of her whisky she had brought with her, the guild gave a sigh she never stopped drinking! "of course I won't be in there the whole weekend, just most likely before I go to bed. I've given the master permission to use the office as his own office as he still has some paperwork to go over because of all the destroyed stuff and complaints."

The whole guild was there minus the high schoolers which would be showing up at any time, They had all bought the tickets for the 6, she went back deep in thought when suddenly someone hugged her from behind, she could smell the burned ash on him, " We're here Luce!" Lucy giggled and handed him a train ticket and his travel bag. He had some how moved into her apartment with her and Levy over the past couple of weeks so he had most of his gear at her place.

"Thanks, Well time to go party all weekend!" everyone raised their fists into the air just as the train pulled in. They all got onto the train and it set off heading for the Heartfillia mansion.

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

Standing in front of the Heartfillia grounds, most of the guild members had their mouths hanging down to the ground, the master had passed out from shock, Erza went into a state of bliss like the last few times she had been here. Ino, Sasuke and Xavier was all gaping, "You own ALL! Of this?" Lucy chuckled and nodded scratching her cheek, "Yeah, thank god I have a lot of rooms in the place for all of us in there, just think if you did want to move the guild.. This could be the perfect place." people began silently whispering that Lucy should be the next guild master, which only made her laugh as Natsu finally recovered from his motion sickness and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Well are you going to give everyone the grand tour and show us to our rooms so we can have some fun?"

Lucy gave a nod and began leaving the large group of people towards the mansion which they all followed, as they got closer to the gates a small woman sweeping the path looked up and then ran to Lucy crying. It was one of the maids that use to work at the mansion before she had ran away from home. "Miss Lucy's returned!" Lucy gave a small laugh as she leaned over to give the small woman a hug as all the other servents did the same.

"Welcome back Miss. Lucy!" "Hope your studies are going well!" "I'll whip up a feast tonight for everyone to celebrate!" they all shouted, the guild again was shocked apart from team natsu to see on how much the girl was loved at the place. "Thank you, could you please give me a hand showing my friends around and to their rooms please? Did you ready a games room like I said in the last letter I sent?" they all nodded and Lucy turned to her friends. "Alright lets go!"

Just as everyone was walking in Master Makarov walked up to Lucy's side, "this certaintly is a impressive place my child, I thank you deeply for allowing us to use it for a vacation. What ever damage is done I will make sure they either fix it or pay for the damage." Lucy just gave a smile to the master, "so long as they don't destroy mama's garden then I'm not too bothered." they all walked in they all noticed the giant staircase splitting off into the east wing and the west wing of the mansion, and in the middle was a large portrait of Jude and Layla, Along with a child version of Lucy sat in a chair holding her Michelle doll. "wow Lu-chan your mother was beautiful! I can see where you got your looks from." Lucy gave a smile at Levy and nodded.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

It took over an hour to show everyone around the mansion and to what rooms they would be staying in, The thunder tribe was sharing a room, Team Shadow had theirs along with Gajeel, Strauss siblings was sharing, Cana and Gildarts, master had his own room, the new team with Ino, Xavier and Sasuke was sharing. Erza and Gray was sharing in Lucy's old room while Lucy and Natsu had the masters bedroom, Lucy had sorted threw things in her old room and placed them in the masters with help from Team Natsu, she didn't want to change too much of her parent's bedroom but since it now belonged to her, she wanted to make it feel more like her room.

Everyone was motioned outside due to the servants to an all you can eat buffet/BBQ everyone cheered as Lucy was sat on the stairs watching everyone with a smile on her face. She was glad everyone was enjoying themselves so far, when Mira came and sat next to her, "hey how come your sat all the way over here Lucy?" Lucy just gave a smile, "I'm enjoying watching everyone have a good time Mira, do you like the place?" Mira gave a quick nod as she smiled brightly "it's a beautiful place, your parents really liked keeping it so well maintained. An the people that work are so friendly." that got the blonde smiling even more "Yup! Being here brings back so many memory's of my mother, it's the reason on why it was so hard for me to leave in the first place. Plus with us owning the whole land up to the mountains its really quiet and peaceful. Nothing to worry about. It's also the best place for me to watch the stars."

Mira then looked up and noticed something she had never noticed in Magnolia the sky was a lot more clearer and the stars shone a lot brighter, she could make out only a few constallations in the sky, but only 1 or 2 not many though. "I use to watch them a lot with mama."

Mira noticed the sadness inside Lucy's voice and placed an arm around the girls shoulder, "I'm sure your mama wouldn't want you to feel sad, I bet she's glad your having fun with everyone here." Lucy gave a nod as suddenly her vision was obstructed by pink hair, grinning with a chicken in his mouth. "Wuce! Om at!" this caused the girls to laugh as she dragged the chicken out of his mouth.

"what was that again?" "Luce! Come eat! This food is amazing! Almost as good as Yours and Mira's!" they laughed and nodded standing up she noticed the chef had made her favourite spicy bbq spare ribs, she picked them up and began munching on them. When Natsu got a sudden strange smelt off Lucy again but ignored it.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

Sadly the day had to come to an end, and now Lucy was stood on her balcony while Natsu was taking a shower, she was wearing a vest, and white bed shorts on, looking up at the stars, she could see one shining ever so brightly and smiled knowing it was her mama's star. It was if she was proud of Lucy and everything she had done. Being caught up in the moment of watching the stars she suddenly jumped when she had felt warm arms wrap around her waist.

"Luce.. What's wrong?" she snuggled in his arms and then locked eye's with his onyx ones, "I was just watching mama's star," he placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek, " huh.. I didn't notice I was.." "What's on your mind Luce? You've been distracted ever since dinner."

Lucy turned back to the railing and held her hands on it, "I was thinking on why I can't remember Mama's last moments, someone's sealed my memories of that year, I don't know what we did together, where we was.. I know we had spent some time in Magnolia as what Laxus told me. There's… something wrong with me. There's something deep inside me that's hidden from the world and I want to know why." he nuzzled her neck and breathed in the intoxicating smell. "Tell me Luce.. Why do you smell like a dragon?"

That made Lucy's heart skip a beat, which he heard. " Your hiding something, I noticed the other day at the hospital you smelt like a dragon and it's been getting stronger." Giving out a sigh, " That's because I have a dragon… Sealed deep within me Natsu, Apparently Mama sealed her within me, every time I sleep she's training me with her powers but I don't know why! It's apparently something to do with danger that's heading our way."

Natsu was completely shocked by this, he stood back as she looked to him, her eye's flashed a little silver, and he knew she was telling the truth, why would she lie to him about something like this? " what type of dragon?" "Celestial, Natsu.. Do you know anything about a Dragon Host?"

Natsu went and sat down on the chair that was on the balcony thinking back, trying to remember everything that Igneel had told him about Dragon slayers, " As far as what Igneel told me, the Dragon host is the most powerful of us all. As they are connected with a deep bond since the dragon is sealed within your body. Unlike igneel where he just trained me. What's her name?"

Lucy took a deep breath, "Serenity," his eye's widened, he had heard about Serenity the Celestial Dragon. It was said when she was sealed inside a host that the hose would be able to call the dragons. " Has she taught you how to call the dragons yet?" Lucy shook her head confused, "No, she said everything will be revealed to me on my 18th birthday. Which is a month away, I'm scared Natsu, I'm happy I'm getting stronger but what if I can't defeat this new danger? What if I can't handle this new power? What will the guild think of me?"

He had to pull her into his arms to try and calm the girl down, and held her closely, "Shhh everything will be ok Luce, how about we talk about this with Gramps after this little vacation, I was wondering on why you wanted to come here, your searching for some information your mother left behind right?" Lucy nodded and gave a sigh, " but I don't know where father hid mama's journal."

"Do you remember her scent? Every time she hugged you?" Lucy thought back and then went into the bedroom looking in a perfume cabinat and began smelling different ones, then she found the right one, "Chocolate and roses.. This one." she let him give it a sniff and then he smiled. " We will look for the book tomorrow night, since you should be getting use to your new smelling ability's you might be able to sniff it out." Lucy gave a nod and smiled as they got into bed and fell asleep for the night.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

Morning came and knocking was heard at the door, Lucy slowly rose her head, " who is knocking at.." she looked at the time, "8am?" she noticed Natsu had a nice tight grip around her waist, so she just shouted threw, "Who is it?" "Miss Lucy? Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes, almost all your friends are down there." "Alright thank you!"

A groan was heard at the side of her, "Breakfast! Food!" Lucy giggled as she leaned over and gave Natsu a kiss on the lips, " now that's a nice way to be woken up in the morning." Lucy gave a smile and nodded "Let's go get you some food, plus I'm rather hungry for some chocolate chip pancakes!"

Getting out of bed, Lucy placed on a black silk robe, and handed a red one to Natsu "I could get use to living like this Luce!" the blonde celestial mage laughed opening up her door. "Well, in a few years I might move back here, but for now it's the Fairy tail vacation home!"

Making their way down stairs they saw everyone there and Master Makarov sitting at the head of the table, Marvis was floating about, they had to blink a few times trying to figure out how she had gotten here. "Morning Miss. Lucy, Sir Natsu" a maid bowed as they sat down at the table. "Morning Nina, thank you for waking us up this morning, what's for breakfast?"

The maids around the table took off the silver lids and their laid out was Lucy's favourite full English along with chocolate pancakes, everyone in the guild began drooling at the food, soon everything was devoured. "So what are planning on doing today?" asked Levy who as sipping some juice, "Well I thought we could all go to the beach? It's just round back outside mama's garden. " they all gave an erupted cheer

FT FT FT FT FT FT

Thank you for reading this chapter and sorry it's taken so long to update, what's going to happen at the beach? Is lucy going to find out why her mother sealed the dragon inside of her? What's the master going to say about this?

Stay tuned!

Curedream90 over and out!~


End file.
